Reflection
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Fourth in "On the Road" series and sequel to "Today." So what have the twins been up to since Melissa got married? Follow them as they tell their kids about their ranger past.
1. Family Matters

**Reflection**

**Chapter 1: Family Matters**

_A/N:AU. Sequel to "Today." It's 2023. The twins have grown up and they have kids. What's going to happen? How did that happen? Found out in this story. Fourth in "On the Road" series._

_Andrea, Mike, and Melody are shocked when their parents tell them it's their destiny to become power rangers. Jenna, Melissa, and Tommy have to explain to them why and how. Of course, this prompts questions of their past, like when they were born and what not. Well, what do you expect from curious sixteen and fifteen year olds? This story takes place on Christmas 2023. Discovering they get to be rangers is one of their Christmas gifts._

_Song is "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift._

_**In order for other stories in this series to make sense, I had to change some names and ages around (mostly for the last story in this series), but the rest is still the same.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"<em>[Melody]<br>There I was again tonight  
>forcing laughter<br>faking smiles  
>same old tired<br>lonely place_

_[Andrea]  
>Walls of insincerity<br>shifting eyes  
>your vacancy<br>vanished when I saw  
>your face<em>

_[Both]  
>All I can say<br>is it was  
>enchanting<br>to meet you_

_[Andrea]  
>Your eyes whisper<br>have we met  
>across the room<br>your silhouette  
>starts to make its way to me<em>

_[Melody]  
>The playful conversation<br>starts  
>counter all your<br>quick remarks  
>like<br>passing notes in secrecy_

_[Both]  
>all I can say<br>is it was  
>enchanting to meet<br>you_

_This night  
>is sparkling<br>don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck<br>blushing all the way  
>home<br>I'll spend  
>forever<br>wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_[Melody]  
>The lingering question<br>kept me up  
>two a.m.<br>who do you love?  
>I wonder till I'm<br>wide awake_

_[Andrea]  
>Now I'm pacing<br>back and forth  
>wishing you were at<br>my door  
>I'd open up and you<br>would say  
>hey<br>it was enchanting to meet you_

_[Both]  
>all I know is<br>I was  
>enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night  
>is sparkling<br>don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck<br>blushing all the way  
>home<br>I'll spend  
>forever<br>wondering if you knew  
>This night<br>is flawless  
>don't you let it got<br>I'm wonder struck  
>dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me saying that  
>this was the very first page<br>not where the story line ends  
>my thoughts will echo your name<br>until I see you again  
>these are the words I held back<br>as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in  
>love with someone else<br>please don't have somebody  
>waiting on you<br>Please don't be in  
>love with someone else<br>please don't have somebody  
>waiting on you<em>

_This night  
>is sparkling<br>don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck<br>blushing all the way  
>home<br>I'll spend  
>forever<br>wondering if you knew  
>This night<br>is flawless  
>don't you let it got<br>I'm wonder struck  
>dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in  
>love with someone else<br>please don't have somebody  
>waiting on you"<em>

Melody Ann Bradley and Andrea Mae Oliver finished singing a song. They had just gotten new guitars and were testing them out. It was 2023, and the two sixteen year olds were happy to celebrate Christmas. They were cousins, blood related. Melody's mother and Andrea's father were siblings, along with their cousin's Mike's mother.

Melody had curly blond hair that cascaded down her back. She had a liking for the color purple. She has two younger siblings, ten year old Benjamin Drew Bradley, and thirteen year old Christopher John Bradley. The two boys were always causing trouble, but it was mainly to annoy her. Her parents were Jenna Leigh Oliver-Bradley, and Hunter Bradley. Her mother used to be known as J. Leigh.

Andrea's parents were Kimberly and Tommy Oliver. She was born in 2007 months before Melody was. Melody turned sixteen a couple months ago in September. Andrea was born in June. The Oliver girl had her mother's hair and her father's eyes and had a liking for white. Her twelve year old sister, Katelyn Marie Oliver, was the same way, except had a liking for pink.

Their cousin Michael "Mike" Jordan Watanabe was the son of Jenna and Tommy's sister, Melissa Jean Watanabe (formerly Oliver), who married Cam Watanabe. Mike had a liking for green, like his father. He had twin ten year old siblings Janice and Jane, who were troublesome. And his twelve year old sister Rain Lee Watanabe was annoyed by all three.

Melody and Mike also happened to be ninjas and had genetically enhanced powers they inherited. Mike had super strength and could multiply himself. His father taught him in the way of a samurai. Melody was a fire ninja like her mother. She inherited the powers to shape shift and levitation from her mother as well. Andrea only inherited her father's invisibility powers and her mother's super flexibility powers.

Now for the parents. Jenna, after retiring from her singing career as J. Leigh, had become a well known architect. She also runs the record company she recorded for alongside Kira. Hunter was a teacher at the Thunder academy, where their sons trained. It had a rather good pay. Melissa became a doctor and was a life saver for rangers. Cam ran the Wind Ninja academy. Tommy was still teaching science and Kim was still teaching gymnastics.

But the kids were all well trained to defend themselves. They knew a few different methods, thanks to their parent's previous training. They didn't know that they were about to learn the history of their parent's real past as rangers.

"Man these guitars rock," Andrea gushed.

"Tell me about it," Melody agreed. A knock was heard at their door. "It's open!" Mike peeked his head through.

"Hey, our parents want to see us downstairs," he spoke. He didn't know why. He was just told to get the girls. "Don't ask why 'cause I don't know. They just needed to talk to us about something."

Shrugging, the girls followed their cousin.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Melody asked as the three kids took a seat across from Jenna, Melissa, and Tommy. The three adults were sharing nervous looks and silently debating on who should say what. Mike, Andrea, and Melody shared a confused look of their own.<p>

"Kids," Jenna sighed, deciding to take charge. "There's no easy way to say this…"

"Whatever happened was all Mike's fault," Andrea quickly accused. They knew Mike was a prankster and they usually didn't get blamed. But when their parents started something with that, it was never good.

"Hey!" the boy in green protested.

"It's nothing like that," Tommy cut them off before an argument could ensue. "This is a serious matter."

"What's so serious?" Mike frowned, not exactly following.

"It's your destiny to become power rangers," Melissa rushed out. Might as well get it done and over with. The three teens eyes widened in shock. Power rangers? They had to become power rangers? This had to be a joke.

"You're joking, right?" Melody groaned. "Please tell me you're joking."

"We're afraid we aren't," Jenna shook her head.

"How do we know this is all real?" Andrea questioned. Tommy turned to his sisters.

"I suppose it's time we give them a crash course in our ranger history, starting with yours…"

* * *

><p>AN: So the next chapters will be from the stories before now in this series. And some I didn't include in this series along with others. The chapters will be short due to what's going to be in them. But it's basically one chapter in each of the others is one chapter in this one. So if you haven't read anything in this series yet, don't worry, you can still read this story because you'll find out what this chapter is talking about starting with the next one. Enjoy!


	2. Ninjas Part I

**Reflection**

**Chapter 2: Ninjas**

**Part I**

_A/N: Here is the start of the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003. **Also, if you've read the first story in this series, skip to chapter 22**_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show.._

* * *

><p>A brunette speeding fast on the dirt trail riding a Novara Forza bike was training for her next race. Skidding to a stop at the path's end, she pulled off her helmet and let her brown curls flow down her back. She was wearing scarlet cycling gear and took a sip of water. Bringing her wrist up, she realized she was going to be late for her ninja training. Hoping back on her back once she fastened her helmet safely on, she sped back down the trail and rode to the forest outside the academy entrance, leaving her bike hidden.<p>

Her name is Jenna Leigh Oliver. She attends the Hot and Cold Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor and controls the element of fire. She and her birth siblings were adopted by the Oliver couple at a young age. Tommy Oliver is her older brother by about five or so years. She and her twin sister, Melissa Jean Oliver, are seventeen. Jenna has been traveling a lot until a few years ago. In the world of music, she's known as famous singer J. Leigh. Tired of most of the traveling and hardly having time for fun or herself, she took a break and has been living in Blue Bay Harbor for three years, this being her third. Her sister hasn't been on tour, but they've kept in touch through their mind link and occasionally wrote and called each other. Neither knew yet that the other has been living in Blue Bay Harbor or attending the same ninja academy, but neither knew that was going to change in a matter of weeks.

Streaking up to the entrance, an ice colored, fire shaped, seven foot boulder, she walked through and into the academy, dressed in her ninja uniform, mask covering her face. Upon entering, a student of the ice element walked in behind her. The two began walking forward, not bothering to talk to each other. When they both approached the main area, they were shocked to see it was under attack. Their Sensei, Sensei Pilaki, ran up to them, a scarlet and silver box in hands.

"Girls, take these," she breathed. "You'll know what to do!" she was encased inside a bubble and drawn into the sky. The two ninjas looked at each before turning and running out. Once outside, they opened the box to reveal power morphers. Sharing another look, they each took their respective morphers and strapped them on.

"Guess we'll be working together," the ice ninja sighed.

"Yeah I guess," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to go, so I guess I'll see you on the battlefields?"

"Whatever," the other ninja streaked off. Jenna shook her head before streaking off herself.

* * *

><p>"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!" she called as she transformed into a scarlet colored ranger suit with the fire symbol on the chest and stepped out from hiding. The suit had a skirt, much like the blue ranger's suit. "Ice ranger, wherever you are, morph and get down here! I need some help!" she spoke into her communicator.<p>

"_On my way," _she could hear the ice ranger sigh. The silver clad ranger appeared by her side in a moment, wearing the same ranger suit but in silver and with the ice symbol on the chest. "Ready?"

"You got it," Jenna nodded. The two leapt in front of Shane as he morphed, shocking Jenna.

"Get ready to be recycled!" he yelled at the monster.

"Less talk, more fight!" Melissa (who no one knows it yet) shouted.

"What's the matter ranger?" Magnetron asked. "You're friends not sticking with you?"

"I told you!" Shane bellowed. "I don't need them!"

"Please," Jenna scoffed.

"Have it your way," the monster cackled.

"I always do!" Shane retorted.

"Just 'cause you're the red guy doesn't mean you get your way!" Melissa complained. Magnetron shot a beam at Shane, sending him flying into a car with a bike landing into him.

"I trapped him!" Magnetron laughed evilly.

"That's it!" Jenna roared as she drew her ninja sword, Melissa copying. Together, they charged the monster. Shane was yelling for help into his communicator, which the two girls overheard.

"I can't handle this alone!" he spoke. "Tori, Dustin, I need your help!" The twins were still going at it with Magnetron. Out of nowhere the blue and yellow rangers streaked in and kicked Magnetron down before running to help Shane up. The twins stood a little in front of them, swords drawn and pointing at Magnetron.

"You ok?" Tori asked.

"Fine now," Shane ran up to meet them. "You guys came!" he said as their visors popped open.

"Of course we did," Tori stated.

"I can't believe I was such a jerk," Shane whined.

"I totally can," Dustin chuckled.

"Don't feel bad," Jenna called from where hers and Melissa's visors stayed shut. "Happens to a lot of reds."

"Look," Tori began. "We know you're great at this stuff, just don't forget you're not alone."

"I know," Shane sighed. "And right now, you have no idea how glad I am about that."

"Hate to burst the touching moment, but we got trouble!" Melissa called as she and Jenna dodged the metal being thrown at them. The three wind ranger's visors snapped shut at they began to take him on. The five drew their ninja swords and slashed the monster. Magnetron shot at them, knocking them down. The five dodged his next blast while calling their weapons. Combining the three wind ranger's weapons, they formed the storm striker. Jenna's fire bow and Melissa's ice daggers formed their element blaster, which they fired at the same time storm striker was fired. Magnetron was destroyed and the five cheered.

* * *

><p>"So how was the first battle?" Tommy Oliver asked. She had come home to him yesterday scared that a power morpher was given to her, and so she asked him for help. Her and her never-heard from sister Jenna had both known about Tommy's past as a ranger.<p>

"Fine," Melissa sighed. "It's just, I feel bad that I don't know the other rangers. Even the fire one! I mean, she did go to the same academy as me!"

"Then tell them," Tommy advised. "Why don't you go to that sports shop downtown tomorrow and get whatever it is you keep saying you need."

"A new pair of skates?" Melissa chuckled. "Your memory is still as bad as ever."

"Have you heard from Jenna recently?" Tommy asked changing the subject.

"Not in a long time," Melissa rolled her eyes. "I don't know why, but we haven't talked to each other in a long time. I mean, it is hard with her always being on tour, then us moving, and even with our mind link it's hard."

"Who knows," Tommy shrugged. "Maybe we'll see her again one day."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Molly, Jenna's manageragent asked the brunette who was sitting on the couch. "You're supposed to be recording upstairs!"

"Molls, the agreement was that as long as I don't go on tours, I have to record at least one new song every couple of weeks and do a concert at least twice a year," Jenna reminded her redheaded manager. "And I'm trying to find my sister's phone number."

"You haven't heard from your family in years," Molly scoffed. She wasn't exactly a people person.

"Because I've been on tour and it's hard to keep in touch," Jenna countered a little angrily. She wanted to fire the red head, but she couldn't find a manager to replace her yet. "I really need to talk to Tommy about something that only he can help with too."

"Just remember that you have a concert in a couple of months," Molly rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Jenna to smirk. She had a few albums that reached top of the charts as well as a few hit singles, and even though she stopped doing tours, she was still singing and making albums. Now that she's a power ranger, she's thinking of doing one based on it, but not exactly giving it away she was a power ranger. After a few more hours of doing nothing, the brunette decided to go to sleep. She was heading to Storm Chargers tomorrow like she always did.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, the chapters will be short. **So, if you've read the first two stories, skip to chapter 22.** Anyway, the next twenty or so chapters are ninja based. I gotta learn my roman numerals…


	3. Ninjas Part II

**Reflection**

**Chapter 3: Ninjas**

**Part II**

_A/N: Here is the start of the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Jenna greeted her friends as she entered the store. "What's up?"<p>

"Hey J," the two guys chorused.

"Just working on my bike," Dustin replied.

"As usual," Jenna chuckled. "Nothing new going on around here?"

"Nope," Shane sighed.

"You okay Shane?" the brunette asked.

"Perfectly fine," he stated.

"Well I was going to head down to the bike trail if you want to come," Jenna smiled. "I'll see you guys later then." She turned to leave but crashed into another brunette who was behind her carrying a book. Both girls fell to the ground and scrambled to get up. Once they did, both dusted themselves off.

"Hey!" the echoed. "Watch where you're going!" they looked up at each other and gasped, freezing in place. Jenna was the first to recover.

"Mel?" she blinked.

"J?" Melissa asked. "Is that really you?"

"Is that really you?" Jenna asked in return.

"Hold on a second," Melissa had an idea forming. _*Jenna, where are you right now?* _

"At Storm Chargers, looking at my sister," Jenna whispered after receiving the mind message.

"It really is you!" they chorused once again as they hugged each other. They pulled apart but held each other at arm's length and started firing questions at each other as they made their way to the couches and sat down.

"Where have you been all these years?" Melissa asked.

"I stopped touring a few years ago and moved here," Jenna whispered. She didn't want anyone to overhear she was known as J. Leigh. Even her friends of three years didn't know that. "What about you?"

"About the same," Melissa smiled. "Tommy and I moved out here after the island he was working on a few years ago blew up." She paused and looked around before whispering, "He found these things called dino gems, which are a power source for a new generation of power rangers."

"He blew up an island? And he's going back into that again?" Jenna asked shocked. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on. How come I've never seen you around until now?"

"You know me," Melissa chuckled. "Not exactly the social butterfly."

"We should catch up later," Jenna stated. "Last I heard from you you said you were moving to some town I couldn't remember with Tommy." She looked down and something on Melissa's wrist caught her attention. Grabbing that wrist, she held it up. "You're the ice ranger?" she whispered, causing Melissa to look at her.

"You weren't supposed to know," she yanked her wrist back. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm the fire ranger," Jenna showed her twin the wrist that held her fire morpher. They looked at the similarities between them.

"That was you?" they chorused. "How long have you gone there? Three years!" the finished echo each other.

"Small world," Jenna put her wrist back down. "I know who the others are; they just don't know that side of me. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Alright," Melissa sighed as she followed Jenna to the counter where Tori and Dustin were talking. The twins slowed down and watched.

* * *

><p>"Dude that looks just like Tori," Dustin whispered to Shane. They had pulled to a stop at an intersection and all five in the car saw the Tori in a ninja uniform.<p>

"You think?" Shane whispered back.

"Clone story?" Jenna whispered to Melissa.

"Think so," Melissa agreed. The four looked to the blonde in the car as she got out and stood in front of the van.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," the clone stated.

"Except pick clothes," Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And what is with that hair?"

"You think you're funny?" the clone yelled. "Bring it on girlfriend!" she hissed as she changed into her ninja suit. The two Tori's charged each other. The four hopped out of the van.

"Um, what's going on?" Melissa asked.

"We got to help them," Shane went to move forward.

"Which her?" Dustin held him back.

"Come on let's go," Shane said as the four ran forward only to be stopped by a monster that jumped in front of them.

"Tori's busy I heard you say so the CopyBot's come to brighten your day!" it rhymed.

"You two, get back in the van," Shane ordered the brunettes.

"Give you one guess of what I'm thinking right now," Dustin stated.

"Morphing?" the twins chorused causing the guys to look at them. They rolled their eyes.

"Fire storm, Ranger form!" Jenna shouted.

"Ice storm, ranger form!" Melissa followed. The two morphed in front of the boys causing their jaws to drop.

"Now would be a good time for you to morph as well," Melissa pointed at the CopyBot.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" the two boys chorused as they morphed. The four charged the monster, ninja swords drawn. Tori was still fighting her clone until she managed to take it down after using a water attack. The four met on the ground and visors were snapped open.

"Guys, it's me," she said.

"How do we know it's the real you?" Dustin asked.

"You're real name, is Waldo," she stated. "And Shane, you're afraid of spiders."

"She's good," Jenna piped in.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Dustin taunted the red ranger.

"Want to make something of it Waldo?" Shane spat back.

"Calm down," Melissa ordered. "We need to take care of this guy first." With that said, Tori morphed and their visors snapped shut. They once again drew their ninja swords and went into ninja shadow battle.

"Power ranger makeover complete!" Tori said as they landed and the Kelzaks behind them exploded.

"So you beat the Kelzaks, whoop-de-do!" the CopyBot shrugged. "You rangers will pay by the time I'm through!" He fired beams at the five sending them to the ground. They quickly recovered and stood ready to charge. The three wind rangers built the storm striker and destroyed the monster.

"Um, he's probably going to come back bigger," Jenna stated.

"So you may want to call your zords," Melissa finished the thought. The CopyBot, sure enough, came back bigger so the winds called for their zords as the two girls stood back and watched.

"So do you want to come over and see Tommy later?" Melissa asked. "We could catch up on everything!"

"Maybe tomorrow," Jenna sighed. "I have a meeting for my next album later." They watched as the CopyBot was destroyed for good.

* * *

><p>"What?" Tori asked a suspiciously grinning Shane as he followed her over to the counter. "What are you looking at?"<p>

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I was just noticing you aren't completely un-beautiful you know."

"Gee thanks," Tori thanked.

"Hey you can formally meet now!" Jenna dragged her sister over to Tori. "Tori, this is my twin sister Melissa. Mel, this is my friend Tori!" the two female rangers shook hands as Dustin came over.

"Hey Tori," he pointed. "There's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard. Can you do me a favor and talk to him?"

"You do realize I don't actually work here?"Tori questioned.

"Just go talk to the guy," Jenna pushed her friend along.

"You really haven't changed that much J," Melissa shook her head.

"You of all people should know how hard it is for me to change!" Jenna pouted at her twin as the boys and Kelly watched in slight amusement.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, it's short, but the next chapters will be. Next one coming soon!


	4. Ninjas Part III

**Reflection**

**Chapter 4: Ninjas**

**Part III**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>Dustin drank from his water bottle. The four made their way to the two bikers as they took off their helmets. "Hey there. How's it going?"<p>

"Track's a little soggy," the guy in crimson with blonde hair returned.

_*Mel, something doesn't feel right about these two,* _Jenna stated.

_*What do you mean J?* _Melissa asked.

_*Well, remember that feeling I used to get when an evil ranger was around while we lived in Angel Grove, like before I went on tour?* _she asked.

_*You still have that gift?* _Melissa asked shocked.

_*Yeah, but the scar that came with it stings like it is now when evil rangers are near,* _Jenna explained.

_*So you're saying that these two might be evil rangers?* _Melissa asked as Jenna gave a slight nod.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down," Dustin commented.

"Hey, I'm Blake," the guy in navy shook Dustin's hand.

"Dustin," the yellow dirt boy responded. "This is Jenna and her twin Melissa."

"We can introduce ourselves," Melissa snapped.

"Nice to meet you," Blake said. "This is my brother Hunter."

"Hey," Hunter greeted.

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked.

"They were adopted," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Or they're close enough friends to call each other brothers."

"We're adopted," Hunter clarified.

"Cool," Dustin commented. "I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"We come down from…" Blake was cut off.

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter cut in.

"Try us," Jenna shot him a death glare.

"Easy bro," Blake calmed him down. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen man you were pretty fast out there before."

"Yeah right man," Dustin shrugged. "I must be giving up a couple seconds of lap to you guys."

"Get too much air on your jumps," Hunter commented. "Slows you down."

"He's right," Blake shrugged. "Dark and brooding but right."

"Glad I ice skate rather than ride bikes," Melissa muttered.

"Lighten up sis," Jenna nudged the brunette.

"Listen, what are you doing now?" Blake asked. "You want to follow us?"

"Um," Dustin thought for a moment. "Actually can I take a rain check? We got to be somewhere."

"Yeah, no worries," Hunter nodded. "Next time."

"Later," the twins called as they walked away and Dustin followed.

"Tori? Shane?" Dustin yelled out as the three walked into the middle of the woods.

"Something's not right with Hunter and Blake," Jenna muttered as they walked along.

"Just wait and see what happens then," Melissa rolled her eyes. Since they found each other, they spent lots of time catching up and on top of that, both were rangers.

* * *

><p>"Hey come on you guys!" Dustin yelled into the open space. "Don't tell me I missed training again."<p>

"Don't worry about it too much Dustin," Jenna comforted her friend.

"Come on you guys!" he called again.

"What was that?" Melissa asked as the three heard a strange noise coming from the trees.

"Party crashers," Jenna snorted as they fell into fighting stances when the Kelzaks appeared. The three began fighting and were doing ok. The three were eventually thrown back and the Kelzaks quickly hovered over them. Bike engines could be heard and shortly blue and red blurs sped by them, knocking the Kelzaks away giving the three room to stand. The Kelzaks followed Tori and Shane as the three watched in awe.

"Hey guys," Cam ran up to them. "I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. Of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

"Dude, these are the tsunami cycles?" Dustin awed.

"Don't feel bad Cam," Jenna comforted.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "When rangers get new weapons, they don't pay attention to anything but the coolness of the weapon."

"These are nice!" Tori yelled as she flew above them and they ducked.

"Man I thought these things would take months to get ready," Dustin commented as they straightened themselves out.

"So did I," Cam rolled his eyes.

"So you got something for us?" Melissa asked.

"No, should I?" Cam wondered.

"Oh come on quit joking around man," Dustin whined.

"No seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam pretended to be confused.

"So you're saying the motocross guy is the only one who doesn't get a tsunami cycle?" Dustin wondered.

"Cam, quit playing around before I set you on fire," Jenna growled.

"Violent much sis?" Melissa smirked.

"Works doesn't it?" she smirked back.

"Alright fine," Cam pulled out a controller. With the push of a button the eighteen-wheeler command center came out. "Meet your new mobile command center." The truck pulled to a stop and opened. "Check this out," Cam pressed another button and out from the truck came a yellow, scarlet, and silver tsunami cycle.

"Awesome!" the twins cheered.

"So anything I should know?" Dustin asked as the twins ran up to theirs morphing in the process.

"Yeah," Cam stated. "Just make sure…why bother." Dustin was off running towards his.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he cheered as he and the twins rode to Tori and Shane to help them. "Guys wait up!"

"Dustin, Mel, J, you made it!" Shane gave them the thumbs up.

"Look!" Tori nodded ahead. "The freaks are back!"

"Let's get rid of them then!" Jenna smiled and charged.

"Not going to be a problem," Shane agreed.

"Right behind you sis," Melissa rode in. After beating the Kelzaks, the five rode to a stop in front of a small army of them.

"This is fun!" Tori grinned.

"I'm just warming up!" Shane rolled his arms.

"Too bad there had to be Kelzaks," Dustin pointed out.

"I prefer pedaling a bike," Jenna complained.

"Just enjoy what you have," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Not for long," Shane said.

"Let's go!" Tori directed.

"Right on!" the other three echoed. They rode toward the charging Kelzaks and hopped into the air while firing lasers. They took them out with ease and rode back to the truck once again stopping in a line.

"Ninja form!" they all chorused as they hopped off and were transformed back into their ninja clothes. Cam came over to them.

"Hey guys," he sighed.

"What's up Cam?" Shane wondered as they each looked over their bikes. "These bikes work pretty good."

"You know Shane, you were lucky," Cam stated as he examined one of them. "They still need some fine tuning." He tossed Dustin his backpack. The two went to talk.

"Hey J, you still coming over later?" Melissa asked.

"And miss seeing Tommy after all these years?" Jenna cocked her head to the side. "No way would I miss it!"

"Is Tommy you're boyfriend or something?" Tori chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Ew no!" the twins chorused.

"He's like, five years older than us," Melissa shuddered.

"Not to mention the fact he's our brother," Jenna added. Shane went to go talk to Dustin and the three girls stopped to listen.

"Hey Dustin, where were you today?" he asked.

"At the track man," Dustin replied. "I met these two guys that are crazy, crazy fast man. I'm hooking up with them later."

"I still say something's off about them," Jenna shouted.

"Whatever man," Shane continued. "Just remember what's important here."

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys," Dustin said as the twins, Tori, and Shane came over to where Dustin was talking to Blake and Hunter. "You guys finally get to meet! Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake," he pointed out respectively. He didn't introduce the twins since they had already met the two.<p>

"Hey how's it going?" Hunter shook Shane's hand.

"Pretty good," he replied.

"Good," Tori agreed.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter stated. Jenna's phone went off and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but I have to take this," she groaned as she walked away and answered it.

"But not everything," Blake ignored her as he stared at Tori, causing the water ninja to blush.

"Hey Dustin, you got a minute?" Shane asked.

"Yeah yeah," he followed his friend to behind the counter leaving the two girls to talk to the boys.

"You were supposed to be back at ninja ops," Shane spoke.

"Yeah I know man," Dusting rubbed his nose. "These guys showed up and we started checking out some bikes and I don't know I just got spaced."

"Sensei's not happy," Shane sighed. "He's doing that thing with his nose again."

"Great," Dustin rolled his eyes. "Ok." He walked over to Tori and Melissa. "Come on girls I got to go. See you guys!"

"Yeah catch you later Tori!" Blake called after them. Jenna was still in the store pacing the lounge area on the phone, not noticing the others left.

"Later," Shane called. He stepped out the door before turning back to say something when he caught some upsetting things the two were saying.

"Boy," Blake smiled as the two walked over to the glove rack. "That Tori is fine!"

"Yeah, so is Jenna," Hunter agreed. "Question is, why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

"Who knows," Blake shrugged. "Maybe they like doing charity work?" Upon hearing the two chuckle, Shane walked away. Jenna remained in the store talking on her phone and not hearing what they said. From where she was, she was talking to Molly about her next recording session.

* * *

><p>"Tommy I'm home!" Melissa yelled as she and Jenna stepped into the house. Jenna was sleeping over, but Tommy didn't know it yet. "Tommy? Where are you?"<p>

"In the kitchen trying to make dinner," came a muffled reply. Melissa shot her twin a nervous look as they ran into the kitchen, which was starting to become fogged with smoke. Melissa sighed as Jenna flicked her wrist, turning of the stove. Both girls blew away the fog with dish towels as Tommy hacked.

"Thanks," he coughed.

"Trying to burn it down again?" Melissa crossed her arms and smirked.

"Thank god I was here to shut it off before it started," Jenna piped in, catching Tommy's attention of a confused look, which she noticed. "Don't tell me you forgot your other sister already?"

"Jenna?" he asked. "That really you?"

"Who else could it be?" Jenna rolled her eyes as he hugged her. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry," he chuckled and released her as the three sat down at the table. "So where have you been?"

"Living in Blue Bay for three years," Jenna shrugged. "Took a break of touring. Went to the Hot and Cold ninja academy as she did, but I control fire. It's amazing how we've both gone there for three years and never noticed each other. Oh, and I'm also the fire ranger, since you know she's the ice ranger."

"And your cycling?" Tommy wondered. Jenna rolled her eyes once more as the three spent the entire night playing catch up.

* * *

><p>AN: So this one's a bit longer. Oh well.


	5. Ninjas Part IV

**Reflection**

**Chapter 5: Ninjas**

**Part IV**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Shane wondered as they looked around the quarry, morphed.<p>

"Not a whole lot," Tori replied.

"Nothing here," Dustin added.

"So what's the deal?" Melissa wondered.

"Something's here," Jenna said. "Evil Rangers."

"Are you sure J?" Melissa asked.

"Mel, when has my gift ever let me down?" Jenna asked.

"Uh Cam, this place is like downtown Deatsville," Shane spoke into his communicator. "

"_I'm taking heat from the air force satellite," _Cam answered. _"It's usually right on."_

"Goodbye Rangers!" two voices from atop a cliff echoed. The five snapped around to see two rangers, crimson and navy, standing on that cliff.

"They're evil!" Jenna shouted. And explosion went off in front of the rangers blowing them back.

"Note to self," Shane stood back up as did the others. "Never ever doubt Cam!" The crimson and Navy rangers were now on their level, backs turned. "Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" Tori demanded.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shane called.

"I've had enough of these evil idiots!" Jenna yelled.

"Relax J," Melissa soothed, knowing how her sister felt about evil rangers. "They don't stand a chance."

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," Crimson turned around.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in," Navy followed suit.

"What? You expect us to fight?" Dustin asked. The two streaked between them repeatedly, knocking them down and them standing in their spots.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk," Shane grumbled.

"What gave it away?" Jenna hissed.

"I vote for kicking their wanna-be butts!" Tori growled.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed as they stood.

"Just remember, they're still humans that can be turned good!" Melissa reminded.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" Shane asked as he launched an air attack. Navy went into battle.

"We don't do nice," he said blankly. The other four took on Crimson. Shane joined in and they were all blown back with a forceful strike from their thunder staff.

"They have sticks!" Shane cried.

"No really?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Really big sticks," Tori corrected.

"Anybody got a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"You want an idea?" Crimson growled as he and Navy stood side by side, holding their thunder staffs. "How about…give up!"

"Trust us," Navy spoke. "It'll be much less painful that way."

"Oh I get it," Shane said as the five stood up, clutching their sides. "This is a training thing isn't it?"

"Cam you got us," Tori followed.

"It's highly real," Jenna snarled. "Not part of training or a joke. Evil rangers are in just about every generation."

"I agree with this being for real," Dustin agreed.

"It is," Melissa nodded.

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked his friend who nodded. They ninja streaked and disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Shane wondered.

"Really far away," Dustin crossed his arms.

"If we're lucky," Melissa added.

"They'll be back," Jenna shook her head.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you it's the same feeling I have when I'm around those two," Jenna tried explaining her gift to her sister as the others rapidly questioned Sensei.<p>

"Look, I know you were born with the gift and birthmark to allow you to detect evil rangers, but hasn't it messed up before?" Melissa wondered.

"Once," Jenna nodded slowly. "But that was when we didn't know about my gift and there were many people around of who it could've been, so it doesn't count."

"Whatever you say," Melissa sighed as they heard Sensei whistle.

"One at a time," he ordered.

"Sensei," Shane went first. "Who were those guys?"

"They fight in the style of the thunder ninja academy," Sensei paced his little shack. "This is all I know for certain."

"I thought Lothor captured all the other ninja schools," Dustin thought.

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked.

"To fight fire with fire?" Jenna caught on.

"Their fire comes from deep within," the guinea pig answered. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to a task with such passion."

"You know," Dustin said. "I don't really care what their problem is, all I know is those dudes almost smoked us."

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of power rangers!" Zurgane walked slowly towards them. "Rangers rangers rangers! That's all I ever hear!"<p>

"That's what they all say!" Melissa rolled her eyes as Shane got up and charged again. The two were stuck in a sword duel until Shane was knocked back and the others rang to help him. He fired blast at the five sending them flying back. As they stood back up, the general disappeared.

"Catch ya later big guy!" the red ranger called.

"That was weird," Dustin noted.

"I have to agree to that," Jenna mumbled.

"What did they want from us?" Tori wondered.

"Look out!" Jenna yelled as blasts were fired at their feet. They turned to see the two thunder rangers walking towards them.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked as the two brought out their thunder cycles, almost exact replicates of the tsunami ones.

"No!" Tori cried in disbelief.

"Dude!" Dustin was shocked.

"What the hell?" Melissa questioned.

"Aw no way!" Shane shook his head.

"This is just great!" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Yes way!" Crimson smirked as the two walked to their bikes.

"Ours come with a few improvements," Navy followed.

"This is so wrong!" Dustin decided.

"Ready to ride?" Crimson asked as they boarded. "Let's show these posers how it's done!" The five rangers were blown off of a small cliff as the thunder rangers rode towards them and followed.

"Watch out!" Shane called as the two flew overhead and they rolled out of the way, minus Dustin who rather fell face first and turned.

"Nice face plant!" Crimson cackled. The other four fired their ninja beams at him but he remained unaffected. Instead, he shot them down. The five regrouped only to be blown down by the two again. The thunder rangers came to a stop.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disc!" Dustin cried as they struggled to get up.

"But," Tori struggled. "How?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane wondered.

"This is so easy it's almost boring," Navy rolled his eyes. "I thought that they'd at least put up a fight."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja academy," Crimson walked forward. "They're so lame."

"No doubt," Navy agreed. "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this!"

"It's time to finish what we started," Crimson sighed. "Crimson thunder power!"

"What more could there be?" Melissa wondered.

"Navy thunder power!" the navy one ignored her.

"Sky of wonder," Crimson trailed off.

"Power of Thunder!" Navy finished.

"That does not look good," Tori stated as the five could now stand.

"Crimson Insectozord!" Crimson called out.

"Navy bettlezord!" Navy followed. Two huge new zords showed up.

"You just had to ask," Jenna growled."Didn't you Mel?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tori rolled her eyes.

"They have zords?" Dustin questioned in disbelief.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane hissed. The two thunders went into their zords.

"Looks like it's up to you guys," Melissa sighed.

"They want to play rough?" Shane asked. "We're all about rough!" he raised his communicator. "Cam, hit it!"

"Ninja zords!" Tori called as the three jumped into theirs. The twins sat back to watch. They had yet to get their own. Both watched the battle move on. The thunder rangers formed the thunder megazord and the wind rangers followed. The two gasped when they saw the wind megazord crash and fall.

* * *

><p>AN: again, it's short.


	6. Ninjas Part V

**Reflection**

**Chapter 6: Ninjas**

**Part V**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Blake yelled as the five ran to the hill. Kelly, Jenna, and Melissa were following Blake and Hunter towards where people might be. "There!" he pointed as three familiar figures stumbled up the hill.<p>

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Hunter stated as the four teens helped pull the others up.

"You guys ok?" Jenna asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks," Tori held onto her stomach.

"What happened?" Hunter wondered as casually as possible.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly spoke. "They think it was some kind of alien attack."

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake wondered.

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap?" Shane retorted.

"We need to call someone," Kelly burst in. "The police, the FBI, the CIA!"

"No Kelly," Tori declined. "We're fine. Thanks."

"Let us help you," Melissa suggested as she and Jenna helped the three safely away from the others, who watched them leave. Once they reached a small clearing and continued walking, now out of sight, they looked at their morphers.

"That was way harsh man," Dustin sighed. "You know what? I think my morphers toast."

"Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we thrashed the zords," Tori stated.

"Technically, it's not your fault," Jenna pointed out.

"It's the thunder rangers faults," Melissa added.

* * *

><p>"Well, you managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," Cam rolled his eyes as he looked at the three damaged morphers. "Not to mention what you did to the zords."<p>

"Relax Cam," Melissa pleaded.

"We still have our morphers if needed," Jenna finished the thought.

"Cam," Sensei spoke up. "Now is not the time."

"I'm sorry," the computer genius sighed. "You're right. Thankfully the auto retrieve will allow the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged a self reconstruct function."

"Dude," Dustin scratched his head. "I've got no idea what you just said." They followed him to the computer.

"He means that they're fixing themselves," Melissa translated, earning a startled and confused glare from her twin.

"When did you become a translator?" she asked.

"Maybe if you stuck around longer in Angel Grove you would've become one too," Melissa smirked.

"Not my fault," the other brunette surrendered, giving the others time to look more confused.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane wondered as the guinea pig jumped onto the computer desk.

"Yeah those zords they had were sick bro," Dustin agreed. "I mean sensei."

"The thunder zords," the guinea pig began. "Created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these thunder ninjas," Tori started. "Work for Lothor, that doesn't make sense."

"No more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up," Shane noted.

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances, there's dissention in their ranks," Sensei explained. "Dissention that can be used to our advantage when the time is right."

"I hope these are under warrantee," Dustin handed his morpher back.

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori stated. "There's got to be something we can do."

"For now," Sensei grabbed their attention. "You must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam added. "They've already stolen the tsunami cycle disc somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

* * *

><p>"Cam!" Tori came running in, not noticing the heavily sleeping form of the fire ranger. "I need your help!"<p>

"Can it wait?" he asked. "I almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency," she protested. "My friend, he's hurt!"

"And you brought him here?" Cam stood in alert.

"I'll take a croissant to go…" Jenna mumbled through her sleep, oblivious to what went on around her.

"You ever hear of a hospital?" Cam wondered, ignoring the brunette.

"I know," Tori sighed. "But he was hurt because of me. Please, come look at him. It was one of Lothor's space rays. We have to help him."

"Alright," Cam agreed as the two ran out.

"Be careful," Jenna continued to mumble.

_**-Later-**_

Cam had arrived back in ops to find Jenna still sleeping. The alarms went off, surprisingly not awakening the girl, and he went to see the problem. On screen was the frog monster and he sent a message to the rangers, who appeared in battle shortly after. It began.

"_Cam, can you send Jenna out?" _Melissa asked as the thunder rangers appeared.

"She's still sleeping," the genius sighed. "The alarms didn't wake her, so I doubt me trying will get her to move."

"_Thanks anyway," _Melissa rolled her eyes as she got back to the fight. The Thunder rangers disappeared after destroying the monster, leaving the other four confused. It came back bigger so Melissa sat on the side as the other three called on their zords.

_**-Shortly Later-**_

"Stupid manager," Jenna grumbled. She was still asleep, not knowing she was being lifted. It was amazing how heavy a sleeper she could be. A few minutes later, the wind and ice rangers walked in. the two thunder rangers stepped out from behind the wall, Cam in between them, hands behind his back, and Jenna in the crimson one's arms, still snoozing away. The four went into defensive positions.

"What are you doing here?" Shane snarled. The thunders dropped their morph to reveal Blake and Hunter. The defensive stances fell.

"So what do you want?" Dustin wondered. "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter nodded towards Tori, which was when the others noticed Jenna wasn't in her fire ninja uniform, but an ice ninja uniform, like Melissa's, making it hard to tell which twin was which.

"Blake?" the blonde asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Cam struggled to break free.

"If you hurt them I will hunt you down," Tori stated.

"And I won't hesitate to join," Melissa snapped,

"Leave him," Hunter ordered as Blake tossed Cam forward. He stumbled and was caught by the two girls. "We've got what we want. Good bye rangers!" the two disappeared, Jenna still asleep in hands. Cam recovered from the smoke first and ran to the small hut.

"Everyone alright?" Tori wondered.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked.

"My father, they took my father," Cam faced them, glasses off.

"And Jenna," Melissa added, causing the four to look at her confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Today's update: Complete.


	7. Ninjas Part VI

**Reflection**

**Chapter 7: Ninjas**

**Part VI**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"What?" Melissa asked, noticing the confusing glares of her teammates. Then it clicked. "Jenna had a feeling this would happen, so to confuse them, she put on an ice ninja uniform to make them think they took me instead."<p>

"Ok then," Dustin nodded.

"See!" Shane declared as they crowded around the computer. "I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter!"

"Man you don't need to say I told you so," Dustin whined. "I feel bad enough already."

"That's them," Cam pointed on the screen. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track their location within a twenty five mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane wondered.

"Nope," Melissa shook her head.

"And he's about to go out of range," Cam sighed.

"Why are they taking them out there to the forest?" Dustin wondered.

"Found it!" Tori shouted from where she stood at the bookshelf. "The mountain of lost ninjas."

"Of course!" Cam realized.

"That's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?" Dustin asked.

"So you do study your ninja history," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes," the earth ninja admitted.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is," the computer guy added.

"Also home to the Gem of Souls," Melissa brought up.

"It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei," Tori concluded.

"It's got to be what the thunders are after," Cam noted.

"But why would they take Jenna?" Melissa wondered.

"I don't know," Shane replied. "But that's where we're going."

* * *

><p>"Stupid sun," Jenna groaned from where she was starting to wake up in Hunter's arms. As her vision became clearer, she noticed Hunter and Blake, walking in a forest, and holding a small energy thing. "Put me down!" she ordered, realizing she was being carried. Hunter dropped her and she stood back up, dusting herself off.<p>

"Good to see you awake," Hunter replied sarcastically.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

"Just follow," Hunter snapped. She did as told, seeing where she didn't know what was going on and where she was.

"Great," Jenna rolled her eyes. "Me levanto hasta que descubro que ha sido secuestrado por un idiota melancólico y un chico tímido que está caminando por un bosque de llevar algo de bola! Lo que un saludo!" The two thunder boys stared at her in confusion.

"I don't know about you bro," Blake said as they stopped walking and heard a strange noise. "But I'm not really digging this place."

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter shook it off.

"You should be afraid thunder rangers," the energy sphere spoke as their walking continued. Jenna blinked at it. "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known."

"Quiet," Hunter growled. "We know what we're doing."

"Mind filling me in on what's going on?" Jenna asked. When she got no answer, she continued. "Fine I'll just ask Mel."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm, makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with," Sensei continued.

"You destroyed our parents," Hunter held the ball in front of his face. "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you."

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Dustin looked around. "Who do we fight?"<p>

"Anyone not wearing a primary color, with exception of Mel and J," Shane stated.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tori agreed as she was tackled off her bike when one of the creatures came at her. Melissa rode off to help her sister, who had yet to be tossed around. The fights broke out again. The twins flipped back, landing next to the thunders.

"Stay close," Hunter ordered to Jenna and Blake. They continued fighting.

"This is crazy!" Blake exclaimed.

"No dip Sherlock," Jenna scoffed.

"Double attack?" Melissa wondered. With a nod from her sister, the two flipped between the creatures, hitting some in the process, then firing their ninja beams at them. Somehow, all seven managed to get in the middle of the circle of creatures that surrounded them.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane decided.

"They're dead," Tori pointed out. "It's not like they have a lot to lose!"

"That would be the glass half empty right?" Dustin wondered.

"Not the time Dustin!" the twins echoed.

"Back off!" Hunter ordered.

"Like that'll help," Jenna shook her head.

"How about a truce," Shane asked. "Let's do this together!"

"Fine by me," Hunter agreed. "But only for now." All seven launched into the fight. Once again, the twins fared better than all the others. Hunter, Shane, and Jenna took on one group. Tori, Blake, Dustin, and Melissa took on another. When all the creatures were defeated and disappeared, they went back to the way they were before.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei stated from where his energy sphere was in Hunter's hold. The two thunders threw the five back, but Hunter held onto Jenna's wrist.

"Let's go!" he ordered. The two streaked off, Jenna and Sensei in hands.

"Not again," Melissa groaned.

"They're getting away!" Tori whined.

"No their not!" Shane stated. The four ninja streaked after them.

* * *

><p>The seven rangers landed in the quarry and the fight was on. Jenna fought against the two thunders. The other four were knocked down and Jenna ran up to help them but Hunter pulled her back.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple," Hunter supplied. "Revenge."

"What's that?" Shane wondered as the ground started to shake. "Revenge for what?"

"Whoa," Tori stared at the huge zord, which had just appeared.

"No way!" the twins gasped.

"Is that…" Shane trailed off.

"Zurgane!" Tori finished.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord?" Dustin wondered.

"That'll keep them busy," Hunter stated. Blake nodded in agreement as Jenna tried to break free of Hunter's hold on her. The two dragged her away as they tried to escape.

"You guys go after them," Tori instructed. "I'll keep Zurgane busy!"

"Good luck!" Melissa called as she and the two other winds chased the thunders. On the other side of the quarry, the ranger fight began again. Jenna was once again against the thunders.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin ordered as he leapt into the air, lunging at the two thunders.

"Don't even," Blake jumped up and kicked the yellow ranger down. Shane and Jenna went against Hunter as Melissa and Dustin went against Blake. All the while, Sensei was being tossed around. The fight continued. They noticed the megazord go down then get back up.

"Recess is over," Hunter decided as he and Blake drew their thunder staffs and charged the four once again. The four drew their ninja swords. The fight was on once again, the same match ups. It wasn't long before Shane, Dustin, and Melissa were thrown to the ground. Jenna, yet again, tried to help them up but was held back when Hunter grabbed her arm and shot at the three on the floor.

"You're Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake told them. The two stalked off, Sensei and Jenna in tow.

"Dude they can't be right," Dustin groaned as he stood, watching the two drag their friends away.

"It's a lie!" Shane agreed.

"Ready?" Melissa wondered. The three formed a small pyramid, Shane and Melissa sitting on Dustin's arms, and the two lunged at the thunders, freeing their hold on Jenna. The four ran off once Sensei was in their hands. They stopped after rounding the corner.

"I think we lost them," Shane breathed.

"You ok?"Melissa asked her twin.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"Thank goodness," Sensei stated as their visors popped open.

"You're alright now Sensei," Shane spoke.

"Hey! Guys!" Tori ran over after taking down Zurgane. "You got them! Excellent!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake's voice asked as their visors snapped shut and they saw Blake lunging in between them, thunder staff drawn. Hunter followed and formed the thunderstorm cannon. He pointed at the six fighting ninjas.

"Come on Blake," he wished. "Get out of the way!"

"I can't," Blake stated. "Just take your shot!" And that's what Hunter did.

"You guys, look out!" Tori warned, noticing the cannon.

"Shane, come on!" Dustin called from where the red and navy rangers were fighting.

"Uh, I'm a little busy!" he stated.

"Do it!" Blake ordered. Hunter fired causing all six rangers to be sent back. Sensei was knocked towards Hunter. Jenna recovered first and flipped over to Hunter to try and get Sensei back, only to be caught again. Blake recovered at the same time and sauntered to them.

"We've got what we wanted," Hunter stated, one hand on Sensei's sphere, the other holding Jenna's wrist. "Let's bail!" The two streaked off dragging the two away.

* * *

><p>"You know, you still haven't answered my question," Jenna leaned against the cave wall and crossed her arms, trying to stall the two. "I mean, Sensei's right. Revenge isn't the answer. And he didn't do anything."<p>

"No!" Shane's voice sounded as the four ninjas ran into the cave to find Jenna looking annoyed and the two thunder ninjas hovering the gem above the energy sphere. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter stated.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake growled.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter continued.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter wondered.

"He's evil," Jenna shrugged casually.

"Well dude," Dustin began. "He's not exactly one of the good guys."

"We're done talking," Hunter snapped as he went to slam the gem on the sphere.

"No!" all three girls chorused and everyone ran forward.

"Put it down Hunter," a masculine voice came.

"Who are you?" Shane asked as two figures appeared.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked. "How did you…"

"This is the mountain of lost ninjas," the male ghost stated. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him right?" Blake pointed at Sensei.

"No Blake," the female ghost answered. "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Well then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor," the guy replied.

"What a surprise there," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"There's a shock," Tori copied.

"They're fading," Hunter whined.

"No wait!" Blake called. "Come back!"

"We'll always be looking after you," the female smiled.

"Make us proud," the male pleaded as the two disappeared.

"Come back," Hunter cried.

"What a sight," Lothor rolled his eyes. They turned around to face Lothor himself. "The thunder rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me haven't you?"

"It was you all along," Hunter growled. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" the space ninja chuckled. "Now give me the hamster. We have business to attend to."

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane hissed, standing protectively in front of the three girls.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor grinned.

"Hello?" Tori stated. "Lots of us, only one of you."

"Oh please," Lothor snarled as he fired a blast, directly at Sensei , but they moved away as Hunter deflected it with the gem. It hit Lothor and he disappeared.

"What happened?" Tori wondered.

"Everyone ok?" Melissa asked.

"Fine," Jenna shrugged.

"Dude you nailed Lothor," Shane pointed out. "How'd you do that?"

"The gem of souls," Hunter said shakily. "It's broken. I used it to protect us, but it shattered."

"For better or worse," Sensei spoke as they all turned to him and he tore down his energy sphere. "The power of the gem cannot be destroyed."

"Speaking of power," Tori brought up.

"What happened to Lothor?" Melissa caught on.

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei replied. "And I fear more desperate than ever."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter complete…


	8. Ninjas Part VII

**Reflection**

**Chapter 8: Ninjas**

**Part VII**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Jenna cried as she crashed and fell off her bike. "Look out next time." The guy offered her a hand up that she took.<p>

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to cause you to crash."

"Hunter?" she turned and faced him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop in and say hi?" he frowned. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Just got a lot on my mind right now."

"About what?" he pressed.

Jenna sighed. "Personal matters that you don't need to know about. Where have you been?"

"You missed me?" Hunter wondered.

"As if," she scoffed.

"Whatever," he scoffed back.

"So why'd you come out here?" Jenna wondered.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had a way onto Lothor's ship?" he asked. She looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"I don't buy it," Shane shook his head. "Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?"<p>

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei added. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," Tori put in. "Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup."

"Then that gives us time," Dustin turned to Tori.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"For you to fix my bike miss freestyle no hand landing," he replied.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori protested.

"Tori, I'm no bike expert, but I can tell it looks bad," Melissa spoke.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dustin, have you seen Jenna?" Melissa asked as she walked by the dirt boy who entered the shop.<p>

"Not since earlier, why?" he wondered.

"We were going to go shopping but she never showed," the brunette shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go call her." She walked to the lounge area of the shop as Dustin walked over to Blake and Hunter.

"So did you guys sign?" he asked. "Factory Blue! That's crazy!"

"We'll catch you later," Hunter replied.

"Hey you guys wanna hang?" Dustin stopped them. "We just got these new rubber triple clamps in."

"Pass," Blake answered and the two left.

"Well that was odd," Melissa walked back up to him. "J's not answering her phone."

"Don't you guys think we have something to talk about?" Dustin called after the two ignoring the brunette beside him.

* * *

><p>"Did they tell you their plan?" Shane asked the blonde as the two were sparring.<p>

"They said they'd let us know what happened," Tori kicked him back. "I trust them."

"If them is Blake and Hunter," Dustin walked in with Melissa in tow. "You might want to rethink that." The two stopped sparring.

"What's up?" Shane wondered.

"We just saw them in the shop and they totally blew me off," Dustin explained as they walked toward the computer. "I don't know it's like…"

"Déjà vu?" Melissa offered up.

"Technically, that's impossible," Cam stated from where he stood at the bookshelf.

"Whatever man," Dustin shook his head. "I'm telling you. These guys are suffering from a major brain fade. It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Souls never happened."

"But I thought we were all cool?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah like those guys are ever reliable," Shane scoffed.

"Speaking of reliable," Cam pointed at the screen as he came over. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane groaned.

"Same place they all do," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Their predecessors garbage cans."

"Do you want to say it, or should I?" Tori asked.

"Cam, try and send Jenna out too," Melissa advised as the four stepped back to morph.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Shane wondered as the four looked around. "I don't see anything."<p>

"I hate to bring it up," Tori began.

"But this is how it always starts," Melissa finished. Smoke started steaming from some pipes behind them, causing them to turn and look.

"Brutal smog alert!" Dustin coughed.

"Where is this dude?" Shane asked. They were all slapped by something covered by the fog and knocked down.

"I rest my case," Tori groaned.

"If it isn't the world famous power rangers!" the monster stepped into view as the fog cleared. "You looked taller on TV."

"Anyone ever tell you you look uglier in person?" Dustin hacked as the four stood.

"What is this, attack of the giant snail?" Tori wondered.

"Where's Jenna?" Melissa wondered. "She should be here."

"Not a problem," Shane ignored her as the four held out their ninja swords.

"There they are," Blake, morphed, said from where he and Hunter stood on a tower.

"It's show time," Hunter, also morphed, cued. He sent bolts of thunder at the four, sending them down.

"Hey! Remember us?" Blake asked as the four stood and looked up.

"You guys!" Dustin wondered.

"What are you doing?" the two girls cried.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. The two shared a nod and streaked onto the ground. The fight was on. It continued to the point where they called on their zords, which soon became inactive and the rangers disappeared. The only one left was Melissa, and thinking quickly, she streaked back to Ops.

* * *

><p><em>"It doesn't happen too often but here in Blue Bay Harbor, the weather has become the news,"<em> Cam had the news on the mainframe. Melissa and Jenna were behind him watching.

_*Why didn't you come out to battle?*_ Melissa wondered.

_*Molly and I were fighting about my commitment to my music career, again,*_ Jenna rolled her eyes. _*So between our shouting, I didn't hear the morphers go off.*_

_*You really need to fire her,*_ Melissa shook her head.

_"A cold front is gripping the city,"_ the report went on.

"No kidding," Cam muttered. The twins were able to cope with the weather since Melissa was an ice ranger and Jenna could internally heat herself due to her fire powers.

_"Causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply,"_ the report finished.

"You sure your alright dad?" Cam turned to the guinea pig.

"This is the first time I am glad to have fur," Sensei rubbed his cheek. "Have you had any luck locating our rangers?"

"Nothing," Cam sighed. "It's like they vanished into another Dimension."

"Always a possibility," Sensei helped.

"But there's thousands of dimensions," Melissa blinked.

"If they were in another one, it'd take a while to find them," Jenna added.

"Keep trying," Sensei stated.

"I will," Cam agreed.

"Call us if you get anything," Melissa said as the twins walked out.

* * *

><p>"So yeah, I could get a song out of this somehow," Jenna chuckled as she shared more of her inspirations for her songs.<p>

"I can somehow see you writing one," Melissa agreed as they rounded the corner. "I hope the others are ok."

"Same here," Jenna shook her head. She noticed an orange light in the distance. "What's that?" she nudged her twin.

"It's coming from the direction of my place," Melissa stated, noticing it as well. A quick look and they both bolted towards the small, one floor home Melissa lived in. When they got there, the place was on fire and firefighters were there. "My house!"

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure how much more in the Ninja part.


	9. Ninjas Part VIII

**Reflection**

**Chapter 9: Ninjas**

**Part VIII**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Good thing you're all right," Tommy wheezed as he stumbled over to them, scorch marks present on his clothes.<p>

"What happened?" Jenna wondered.

"Please tell me you did not try to use the stove or turn up the heat," Melissa demanded, knowing how horrible a cook and how forgetful Tommy was. It seemed as though she was always taking care of him.

"I didn't!" he protested. "I was sitting peacefully on the couch when the furnace exploded."

"I'll see what I can do to help," Jenna sighed and ran off to hide so she could use her powers to dwindle the flames.

"Now what are we going to do?" Melissa groaned as she and Tommy watched the house burn down.

"Good thing I have a place in Reefside," he muttered.

"You can't expect me to move there while I'm in duty, can you?" Melissa whipped around to face him with a glare.

"Not until next year," Tommy shook his head. "That was the agreement with mom and dad. You move where I move until you finish high school."

"I remember," Melissa rolled her eyes as the flames were put out and Jenna rejoined them. "I was there."

"If you guys need a place to stay, you can stay at the mansion," Jenna offered knowing they would need a place. "Too many rooms for just me and Molly."

"She can if she wants," Tommy shrugged. "I might as well head to my place in Reefside. Finish the lab."

"At least spend the night here," Jenna begged. "Besides, I got the room."

"What would Molly think?" Melissa wondered. Nothing was saved from the fire. Tommy had already moved anything of his ranger related to his place in Reefside and Melissa didn't have anything worth saving.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Jenna scoffed. "I bought the place with my own money. She just pays the taxes with what I make."

"Alright then," the two agreed.

* * *

><p>"I've found a way to contact the other rangers," Cam exclaimed. He pressed a button that patched them through.<p>

"_Cam?" _Shane asked.

"No it's the phone company," Cam snorted jokingly. "Calling to find out if you're happy with the long distance service."

"_We're great Cam," _Shane replied. _"Thanks for asking."_

"Are the thunder rangers with you?" Sensei asked.

"_Right here Sensei," _Shane nodded.

"Excellent," the guinea pig replied. "I must speak with them upon your return."

"Which brings up our next problem," Cam continued. "You're on an island that's sinking fast. You got to find a way off."

"_How about the gliders?" _Dustin entered.

"The atmospheric pressure's too unstable right now," Cam explained. "It wouldn't be safe."

"_What about the zords?" _Blake wondered.

"Good idea Blake," Sensei agreed.

"They're on their way," Cam sent in the zords.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Shane tried to recount. "After all we went through, you guys just want to walk away from being rangers?"<p>

"We have to," Hunter stated.

"Lothor isn't going to rest until he destroys us," Blake added.

"That's what they all want," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Join the club dude," Dustin shrugged.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter reasoned. "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been given a gift," Tori pointed out. "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei agreed. "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the thunder ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"So what do you say?" Shane wondered dropping an arm around Tori and Melissa. "You guys in or not?"

* * *

><p>AN: Not as long as the others, but oh well.


	10. Ninjas Part IX

**Reflection**

**Chapter 10: Ninjas**

**Part IX**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"This is the last of the new stuff," Hunter heaved boxes of items, Blake in front of him. The twins were in the lounge area.<p>

"After what happened the other day, remind me to never piss you off," Melissa chuckled.

"I wasn't that bad!" Jenna scoffed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you and Molly go at it like that," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for having an uptight pain in the ass manager," Jenna surrendered.

"Let's go what they're talking about," Melissa nodded towards Dustin and the two other boys.

"How's life in the work force?" Dustin chuckled as he walked over.

"It's all good," Blake grinned.

"Thanks for the hook-up," Hunter agreed. "We owe you one." They turned to leave.

"You want an easy way to repay me?" Dustin wondered catching up.

"If it involves morphers and megazords," Hunter began. "We're still thinking."

"I know the whole Sensei guinea pig thing seems a little out there," Dustin went on. "But once you get past the clothes and the talking it's really not that unusual."

"On which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter wondered.

"On a planet where guinea pigs talk and wear clothes all the time," Jenna grinned as she and Melissa popped in. Jenna's watch beeped. "Time to go train," she stalked away.

"Train?" Blake questioned.

"Cycling," Melissa nodded.

"Look, this has nothing to do with Sensei alright?" Blake got back on topic. "It's just, we got a big decision."

"I know what you mean," Melissa nodded, recalling when Jenna invited her to tour and she didn't know what to do.

"Hey you guys still riding later?" Dustin asked causing the two to look back.

"After work," Hunter nodded. "Meet us at the beach."

"What is it with the beach?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Stupid rock!" Jenna scoffed as she lifted her bike off herself. She was riding fine along the beach, practicing on different terrains, when she crashed into a small, heavy rock. She flipped over so that her bike was on top of her and she was squished under it. Standing up, she dusted herself off. If she listened closely, she could hear motorbike engines in the distance. She stood up her bike and flipped the kickstand down so she could look for damage. Her bike had taken some nasty spills over the years, but no matter how big of a spill, it was critical she always checked for damage. She herself came out with just a small bruise on her leg. The sound of the bikes got closer as Blake and Hunter rode into view. They stopped near her.<p>

"Man," Blake walked toward where Hunter was getting off his after taking their helmets off. "I could definitely chill here for a while."

"So that's a vote for staying?" Hunter wondered.

"It's not that bad around here," Jenna helped from where she was patching up a flat tire. Apparently, the rock had a sharp edge that caught on.

"Just seems like everything we've been through," Blake crossed his arms as the two looked around. "Happened for a reason."

"It's called destiny," Jenna smiled, slightly amused as she stood and packed away her kit.

"Don't get all Zen on me dude," Hunter whacked his brother's arm.

"Hey," Blake called. "We both know it's the right thing to do."

"To ranger, or not to ranger," Choobo appeared, catching all three people's attention. "What a stupid question."

"A stupid question from a stupid general," Jenna scoffed.

"Dude," Hunter glared. "Private conversation."

"Yeah well what do you want anyway?" Blake wondered.

"I'm thinking, revenge!" Choobo yelled as he sent beams at the three bikes, which the rangers avoided. Jenna's bike was caught in the explosion.

"My bike!" she cried before turning back to Choobo. "You'll pay for that! Fire storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder storm, ranger form!" the thunder boys followed. The three went into defensive stances.

"Here," Choobo cackled. "Let me give you a hand!" two giant arms and hands came out of Choobo's backpack and grabbed the three. Jenna and Hunter were squished inside one with Blake squeezed in the other. The arms pulled them into the backpack and it shut.

* * *

><p>"Nice look," Blake commented sarcastically as the three looked around. "Really dungeon."<p>

"Stupid dimensions," Jenna hissed. Choobo sped by the three, effectively knocking them to the ground.

"You're powers are no good here," he chuckled. "My alternate realm might seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it. After a few hundred years!"

"Sorry, but we won't be staying!" Blake apologized as they stood.

"Hold on," Jenna stopped him from lunging.

"Be careful," Hunter warned. "This is his house."

"That's right little ranger," Choobo agreed. "And you'll never get out. But don't worry. After I capture the other rangers, you'll have plenty of company."

"Not gonna happen!" Hunter growled.

"You will learn to respect me or you will suffer a fate worse than you can imagine!" Choobo hissed. He disappeared after blowing a fog over them.

"Are all evil beings that delusional?" Jenna asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The battle went on as normal. Hunter, Blake, and Jenna were freed and Choobo was brought down when the five with zords used the zords. The twins had yet to get theirs. Now they were all in ninja ops.<p>

"I can't believe you said no!" Dustin cried. "Factory Blue, that's nuts!"

"We had something more important to do," Blake stated.

"We're in," Hunter grinned. Cheers erupted.

"You have made a difficult decision," Sensei paused. "I believe it is the correct one."

"I'll say," Jenna smiled.

"No lie," Dustin agreed. "This is sweet!"

"You're one of us now," Shane added.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, not as long as I thought. Either way, this is how it is. Lots more chapters to come!


	11. Ninjas Part X

**Reflection**

**Chapter 11: Ninjas**

**Part X**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"This is so brutal," Dustin groaned from where he and Shane were crawling on the table with cables in hands. Tori and Blake were sparring and Melissa was watching with interest.<p>

"I heard that," Shane agreed.

"Problem gentlemen?" Sensei asked from his seat in front of the small TV in his shack. Dustin and Shane made it out from under the table with cables in hands. "Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the wrath of the unhappy guinea pig." Melissa giggled.

"Sensei no disrespect but," Dustin faced the animal as Shane plugged in the cables. "I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable TV in anything."

"He was kidding dude," Shane patted the dirt boy's shoulder. He plugged in the last cable. "And, Action!"

"Isn't this a little low tech?" Dustin wondered. "I mean, Cam's got like, a thousand channels on that thing."

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Cam wondered as he appeared behind them.

"Satellite surveillance system is not a home theater," Melissa shouted from where she continued to watch the sparring match.

"Take it easy on you this time," Blake grinned.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool ya," Tori taunted as she sent him flying to the ground. His arm was caught in the loop of cable cords that he accidentally pulled when he went to get back up. The cables came unplugged and they all turned to Sensei, noting his tiny TV was off. The girls giggled.

"Well that worked out well," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry bro," Blake ran up to them. "Maybe I can help."

"I'll take it from here," Cam backed them off. The three other guys backed away as the two girls chatted.

"You guys wanna head to the skate park?" Shane wondered. "I gotta practice for my demo."

"Actually I was just gonna give Blake and Mel a ride to meet Hunter and J," Tori replied.

"I can meet up with her later," Melissa shrugged.

"You're still coming tomorrow right?" Shane asked. "Three o'clock?"

"Of course," Melissa nodded.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it," Tori agreed.

* * *

><p>"Aw no way," Blake grinned turning to see tickets in Hunter's hand. "You got them!" Kelly let the two boys be.<p>

"What are those?" Tori wondered as she glided over on a bike.

"Tickets to the martial arts film festival," Hunter replied. "They're showing Fists of Fire 2."

"Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" she smirked and rode forward a little.

"Yeah ha-ha," Blake ran up to her and she stopped. "Hey listen. Um, What have you been doing? You wanna come?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled. "I love those old kung-fu movies."

"Great," Blake grinned seeing his disappointed brother. "Why don't you meet us tomorrow at the theater around three?"

"Three," Tori nodded. "Got it. See ya then!" Blake walked away as Kelly came up to her. Jenna was finishing her phone conversation.

"Dude come on," Hunter whined.

"Hey, you want to bring someone, go for it," Blake held his hands up in surrender nodding towards Jenna, who was still on the phone.

"I doubt she'd agree to go," Hunter snorted.

"You never know bro," Blake walked away as Jenna headed over.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked, smiling from the phone call she just had.

"Not much," Hunter shrugged.

"Are those tickets for the martial arts film festival?" she eyed the paper in his hands.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You wanna tag along?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on yours and Blake's brother bonding time," she stated.

"He's bringing Tori," Hunter replied. "It's tomorrow at three."

"Let me see what I have tomorrow at that time," she pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up her schedule. "I can make it."

"Great, see you then," he walked awkwardly out of the store and Jenna shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Glad you worked out your scheduling problem Tori," Kelly said walking over to the four teens who stood at the top of the ramp, Shane ready to go with his skateboard in hands. "Shane you're up next. Good luck," she walked away.<p>

"You gonna go for the 180 fakie to backslide side rail?" Dustin wondered.

"I might," Shane sighed. "I never landed one."

"Well I'd really like to see anything," Melissa piped in. "Never been to a skate demo before."

"You haven't?" Dustin looked at her.

"As I said before, unlike my sister, before now, I didn't get out much," Melissa repeated. "Especially when our brother keeps blowing up things."

"Well it's gonna be awesome!" Dustin grinned.

"Now's a good time as any," Shane went back to a previous statement.

"You can do it dude," Dustin nodded. "Right Tori?" She was playing with her watch. "Hey Tori?"

"Yeah slide that fake rail," she didn't pay attention.

"You ok?" Shane asked. "You don't seem like yourself." Tori rolled her eyes as Dustin leaned into Melissa and Shane.

"Maybe it's the whole clone Tori thing again," he whispered.

"You guys," Tori interrupted. "I'm fine. Now go Shane. Make me proud." Shane went to take his position.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Jenna greeted as she stepped out of her car. Blake and Hunter stopped their talking to stare at her and the car as she lifted her sunglasses to her head. "You guys ok?"<p>

"Where did you get a car like that?" Blake wondered.

"Oh that thing?" she asked, taking a look at her Ferrari. "Had it for a while."

"But how did you afford it?" Hunter wondered.

"Family business," she lied with ease. Being a singer with a secret identity teaches you how to lie.

"Hi guys," Tori breathed as she walked up.

"Hey," Jenna smiled.

"You made it," Blake grinned. "Starting to get worried there. Thought it was some kind of Kelzak thing or something." They walked to the concession stand as a man in a chicken costume walked past.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked. Jenna narrowed her eyes, feeling like there was something familiar about her.

"Popcorn?" Hunter wondered.

"You guys got the tickets," Tori stepped forward. "It's my treat." The girl shoved an odd looking popcorn bag into Tori's hands.

"It's leftover from last week's sci-fi promotion," she explained. Tori went to pay but was refused by the girl.

"Ok well thanks," Tori chuckled nervously before looking at her watch. She turned to the three. "Save me a seat. I'll be right back." She shoved the popcorn into Blake's hands and ran off.

"We'll be in the front," he muttered as she ran. The three shrugged and walked into the theater.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you want some popcorn?" Hunter whispered to Jenna from where he sat beside her. Blake was on his other side and Tori had yet to show.<p>

"I have to watch what I eat," she replied. "I'm diabetic."

"Oh," he nodded.

"Wonder where Tori is?" Blake wondered.

"Dude, are you gonna eat the whole thing yourself?" Hunter asked as Blake grabbed a huge handful.

"Thinking about it," the navy ranger sighed. The two boys reached in at the same time only to be sucked into the bucket, along with Jenna.

"What the hell?" she hissed. "This is not good!"

"Hey," Tori whispered from outside. "Guys? Hello?" she made her way to the lone popcorn bucket.

"Tori!" Blake shouted. "We're down here!" she peered inside to find her fellow ninjas trapped.

"Don't eat the popcorn," Hunter advised.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenna scoffed. "I didn't eat it and I ended up in here!"

"Blake?" she whispered. "Hunter? Jenna?"

"Shh!" the guy in the chicken costume shushed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "My friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them."

"Do you have any idea how crazy but true that sounds?" Jenna chuckled.

"Save them?" the chicken cackled. "You're going to join them!" he pulled off the costume to reveal a pig like monster. "Kelzaks, it's show time!" a bunch of Kelzaks appeared. She fought them off the best she could while holding the popcorn bucket. She was kicked down by a Kelzak ripped the bag from her hands as she got up. They all disappeared leaving her there in the empty theater.

* * *

><p>"A little bit more," Hunter grunted as he had Blake on his shoulders trying to climb out. "Reach!"<p>

"Almost there!" Blake stretched. He fell and landed in the butter at the bottom and Hunter stood back up.

"That went well," Jenna rolled her eyes. "The walls are too slippery."

"It's not use," Hunter growled.

"You know what the worst part of it is?" Blake wondered. "It's not even butter."

"Makes it that much more disgusting," Jenna wrinkled her face in disgust.

"We're gonna be destroyed by," Blake paused. "Artificial flavoring!" He kicked the air and fell back.

"Will you calm down?" Jenna ordered. "Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything!"

"Wait a minute," he popped back up with a kernel in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter questioned.

"The unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bucket!" Blake agreed.

"Am I really the only one who remains calm in this kind of stuff?" Jenna wondered.

"Maybe we can pop ourselves out of here," Blake thought.

"If the blast doesn't bake us first," Hunter changed.

"Best we got right now," Jenna sighed. The two boys used their thunder powers as she used her fire powers to heat the bag. Seconds later, the kernels started popping and the flavorings started bubbling. Before they knew it, the three were shot out of the bucket and into the city, next to the other rangers, all three now covered in butter. "This is gross!"

"Hey," Shane helped them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded.

"You kind of reek though," Dustin pointed out.

"Just what every girl wants to hear," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Artificial butter flavoring," Hunter cleared.

"You didn't think you could destroy me in my own dimension did you?" the pig grew taller.

"Well we were kind of hoping," Dustin shrugged from where they all stood in defense mode.

"You guys take it from here," Melissa said. "We still don't have zords."

"_Not exactly," _Cam rang through the communicators. _"Meet the arctic fox zord and the fire snake zord. I'll send them with the others."_

"Sweet!" the twins chorused. Marah And Kapri appeared with Kelzaks. The two thunder rangers took them on as the other five used their zords respectively. Two new zords came out, one a white fox and the other a scarlet snake.

"This is nice," Jenna grinned (who was now morphed) as she sat in the cockpit of hers.

"I'll say," Melissa agreed. The battle went on and two megazords were formed: the wind megazord and the element megazord. The fight went on and they managed to take down the pig monster.

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing to say…


	12. Ninjas Part XI

**Reflection**

**Chapter 12: Ninjas**

**Part XI**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>Six of the current seven rangers stood in a circle around Sensei and a bunch of marble bricks that would be broken by the ninja master. Melissa was spending the morning helping Tommy organize his place in Reefside.<p>

"No way dude," Hunter scoffed. "There's no way he does it."

"I don't know dude," Dustin countered. "He is pretty strong for a little guy."

"Quiet," Shane whispered. "A little respect for the master."

"Now watch closely," Sensei said. He bounced onto the brick he meant to break and broke it while flipping back onto the one he stood on.

"That was radical!" Blake cheered.

"You were saying?" the two girls smirked at the crimson ranger.

"I stand corrected," he shook his head. "But how?"

"The power comes not from the body, but from the mind," Tori explained.

"Correct Tori," Sensei agreed.

"I'm up," Hunter rubbed his hands together.

"Sure you wanna go there bro?" Blake grinned.

"If he can do it," he paused. "I'm gonna give it my best shot." The other five stood back to watch him as he knelt down in front of the positioned brick. Concentrating, somewhat, he brought his hand down on the brick and it didn't budge. Instead, he held his hand in pain as he got up. The two male wind rangers chuckled.

"Looks like rodent one," Shane counted. "Thunder ranger, zip!"

"You think you can do it?" Hunter snapped. Shane took his place and tried but failed. Cam watched from his place at the computer. Tori went after Shane and didn't break it. Blake followed but used his head, literally, which wasn't the brightest idea. Dustin went last and had the same result as everyone else. Jenna stepped up smiling and stood, rather than kneeling down. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she brought her hand down on the brick and smashed it in half, shocking her ninja friends.

"How'd you do that?" Blake wondered.

"Years of practice," the brunette shrugged.

"Years?" Tori asked.

"My brother's a fifth degree black belt," Jenna explained. "He's trained me and Mel in martial arts for years, including how to break bricks like that." They headed over to where Sensei was in his shack.

"You have all come far in your training," he stated. But you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah but you're like a full on super ninja master," Dustin pointed out. The sound of a breaking brick caught their attention and they turned to find Cam hovering over it, still in position.

"What?" Shane questioned in disbelief.

"What?" Cam wondered.

"Alright," Shane shook his head. "How did you do that? You used some laser beam thing right?"

"Or you switched the bricks over," Dustin added. "I saw that in a movie once." Cam tossed one of the bricks at him and he catching it brought his hands to the floor as he let it go. "Ok maybe not."

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter chuckled. Jenna rolled her eyes as the guys stupidity.

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam asked sourly.

"Get what?" Shane wondered.

"Just because someone isn't a ranger doesn't make them useless," Jenna read Cam's mind. The boy in green nodded at her.

"I need some air," he walked out after a moment. Jenna smacked Hunter on the back of his head as Tori did the same to Shane, since they were the two closest to them, and followed their friend out.

"You think he's mad at us?" Dustin questioned.

"Dude he's always mad at us," Shane pointed out.

"What did we say?" Blake wondered.

"I fear there is more to this than mere words Blake," Sensei spoke, causing them to turn back to him.

* * *

><p>"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," Tori commented.<p>

"It's a parent's job description to worry about their kids," Jenna agreed.

"I know that," he threw another rock.

"You have to tell him how you feel," the blonde advised. "Make sure he understands how important this is to you."

"He's a very reasonable…" Jenna couldn't find the right word, considering she met many weird things that talked, such as her first time meeting Zordon and Alpha when her and Melissa got caught in a battle crossfire and wanted to make sure they were ok. "Magic being that I know of."

"How many magical beings do you know?" Cam turned to her.

"A few," she shrugged.

"Go talk to him," Tori pushed.

"Ok," Cam agreed, a small smile on his face. "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month." The girls chuckled. He skipped a final rock and they started to leave.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri snarled as she, Marah, a new monster, and a group of Kelzaks appeared behind them.

"So we're like, here to destroy you!" Marah finished. "Evil enough for you?"

"Whatever," Kapri scoffed. "Attack!" a blast fired at them sent the two girls to one side and Cam to the other. The male rangers came on scene.

* * *

><p>Cam sat and watched the megazord battle. They had teleported the sphere containing the ranger energies to Ninja Ops, but they continued to fight. He furiously typed away as the rangers were thrown out of the zords and stood there, demorphed.<p>

"They're out of energy," he cried. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"In the past there was a power mighty enough to help us," Sensei informed. "But there is no sense in longing for what has long since been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles dad," Cam groaned. "You know something. What is it?"

"It is useless to discuss," Sensei dropped it. "We cannot safely predict how the portal will respond to…"

"The scroll of time," Cam realized, hopping out of the chair and running to the bookshelf. He reached for the scroll but Sensei stopped him by jumping over there. "Of course!"

"No," Sensei halted. "You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time."

"If I don't do something," Cam sighed. "There won't be any time left. You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us."

"To confront with one's past," Sensei began. "Is an awesome responsibility. It risks changing everything you know about the present."

"I have to take that chance," Cam smiled small. He took the scroll and opened it.

"What's going on in…Ack!" Melissa yelled as a bright light caused her to trip over the last step on the stairs and roll straight into the scroll, Cam and Sensei watched as she accidentally disappeared. Time everywhere outside of Ninja Ops lay frozen.

"Are you certain this is the only way?" Sensei asked. "Our time here will be frozen until the writing of the scroll fades away."

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this," Cam noted. "Besides, who else will be able to get Mel back here?"

"I agree with you," Sensei nodded.

"And I can't think of any power source but one that could save us," Cam continued. "I'm going back to the past to get it."

"Cam you must hurry," Sensei pressed. "Or you will be stuck in the past forever."

"I know," Cam said. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You have your mother's courageous heart and your father's stubborn head," Sensei grinned. "Be careful my son."

"I'll be back dad," Cam jumped through the scroll.

* * *

><p>"Cam?" Melissa asked, confused to everything going on and noticing the guy sprawled on the ground. She helped him up. "Can you brief me on what's going on?" He just looked around.<p>

"Did it work?" he asked mindlessly. "This place looks exactly the same."

"Did what work?" Melissa wondered. "Fill me in." The wind picked up before he had the chance and both turned to see an all black horse with a rider dressed in an air ninja uniform, mask and all. The rider hopped off and faced the two. Melissa kept staring at the horse, scared. She had a fear of them.

"Password," the rider demanded. "Tell me the password or perish where you stand."

"Air, water, and earth as one," Cam recited as Melissa looked at him, more confused.

"Sorry," the ninja charged. "Wrong answer." He flipped Cam over and he fought back. Melissa stood a little off to the side, still visible, but avoiding the crossfire.

"Trust me," Cam choked. "Someday that will be the password." He and the air ninja went at it until they faced each other.

"Only students here were taught that move," the ninja became puzzled. "Where did you learn it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Cam spat.

"I'm so confused right now," Melissa groaned.

"Try me," the ninja asked.

"That's enough Kanoi," an African American man in a red robe appeared from behind the waterfall. Melissa stepped next to Cam with curiosity.

"Kanoi?" Cam questioned as the ninja pulled off the mask and turned to his Sensei.

"Sensei, I caught these intruders," he spoke. "They know our ways."

"Give them a test uniform and have them join the new students," Sensei instructed. "We'll soon know if they're meant to be here."  
>"Test uniforms?" Cam questioned. Melissa kept her mouth shout for the fear of saying something she shouldn't. "You still have…"<p>

"Until we can decide whether you belong to air, earth, or water," Sensei spoke. "You'll wear no color. And Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question your commitment to your ninja training." He turned and disappeared behind the waterfall.

"Sounds like someone's in the ninja doghouse," Cam snickered.

"Have respect," Melissa slapped his arm.

"Don't push your luck," Kanoi growled. "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry," Cam apologized. "You remind me of someone."

"Follow me," Kanoi walked behind the waterfall.

"Coming," Cam sighed. "Father." Melissa looked at him.

"Alright," she spoke. "Now you really have to tell me what's going on."

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" Shane asked wearily as the six rangers unfroze back where they started, giant monster behind them. They all looked up at the sky to see a green helicopter fly in. Green ranger popped out and stood in the door of the chopper. Melissa streaked in morphed next to the rangers on the ground.<p>

"Hello Power Rangers!" the green one spoke. "Looks like you could use a little help! Green Samurai ranger, at your service!"

"Hey, who are you?" Madtropolis asked.

"I'm the ranger who's gonna bring you down!" the ranger replied as he sat in the cockpit of the star chopper. He fired lasers at the creature and took it down in a one on one battle. The others watched in awe and confusion. With the monster destroyed, the ranger hopped onto ground level to face the other demorphed rangers. Melissa smiled knowingly.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?" Dustin wondered tiredly.

"Nah dude," Shane answered. Melissa was biting her lip to keep from laughing at what they would soon find out. "I see it too."

"You guys never said anything about a green one," Blake stated.

"Way to hold out on us," Hunter followed.

"First time seeing him too," Jenna piped in.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating," Dustin thought. Melissa now had her hand covering her small chuckles.

"You're not hallucinating Dustin," the green ranger spoke.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin gaped.

"Why wouldn't he know our names?" Melissa managed to get out as she started laughing. Tori and Jenna stared at the green ranger and caught on, smiling. The ranger demorphed and in his place stood Cam.

"Alright now we have to get you back to ninja ops," Cam broke the awkward silence trying to get them to move. Melissa was helping the two girls along. "Come on!"

"No I think I'll just wait here a cab or a bus," Dustin mused as the others scrambled away.

"Run fool!" a voice cackled. The yellow ranger looked up to see Lothor and he went to catch up with the others as a blast was headed his way.

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as a child," Blake said as they made their way quickly into a small river, where they crowded in the middle.

"Oh rangers," Marah and Kapri echoed, making themselves noticed. Lothor flew in and fired at them, causing them to run some more until they tripped and fell feet away from a minor group of Kelzaks. Melissa and Cam helped them back up as they faced Lothor.

"What's the matter nephew?" he asked. "Don't like reunions?"

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin wondered.

"You can't choose your family Lothor," Cam ignored Dustin. "I certainly didn't choose you!"

"Pity," Lothor shrugged. "There's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire."

"You must be joking," Cam rolled his eyes.

"We'll see who has the last laugh samurai ranger," Lothor shouted. Before he could do anything, the group of eight disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is one of the longer ones.


	13. Ninjas Part XII

**Reflection**

**Chapter 13: Ninjas**

**Part XII**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"He is such a show off," Tori scoffed as the five ninjas ran over to help Cam up. They had decided to use the beach to practice, and Cam just flipped off of a cliff.<p>

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take points of for that landed," Dustin joked.

"Let me try that again," Cam pleaded.

"Don't overdo it," Melissa warned.

"Why don't we bag it for today?" Shane wondered. "You look beat bro."

"I'm fine," Cam protested. Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane," he spoke worriedly.

"_Shane," _Sensei came through. _"Could you please ask Cam to return to ninja ops? I'm having trouble with the mainframe."_

"That," Jenna stated. "Cannot be good."

"_I must have pressed a button I wasn't supposed to," _Sensei continued.

"I'll be right there dad," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't sound good," Tori gave a small smirk.

"I told him to stay away from the super computer," Cam whined. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He streaked away.

"That boy really needs to get out more," Melissa shook her head.

"I agree," the other two girls chorused.

"I mean, he runs the entire Ninja Ops and now he's a ranger too," Tori explained.

"Yeah he never gets any down time," Shane agreed.

* * *

><p>"I take it she said yes?" Melissa inquired. Jenna sat back and nodded as Blake came over.<p>

"Hey Tori," he asked. "What's up?"

"Huge test next week," Tori chuckled. "What's that?" she noticed a small pink bottle in his hands. Jenna and Melissa were mindlessly chatting away.

"They just got some new samples in for sports cologne for girls and I thought you may want to try it," he explained.

"Oh," she took it and sniffed. "It really smells…great."

"So?" he asked. "Aren't you going to try it?"

"Um, yeah sure," she chuckled nervously. He took the bottle and started spraying. "I really don't like t wear too much."

"Blake!" Kelly called from the back room. "Can you give me a hand?"

"I should get back to work," Blake stumbled away.

"No offense, but that stuff reeks!" Jenna wrinkled her nose.

"Grow up will you?" Melissa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid at heart!" Jenna pouted as Dustin came over.

"It smells like my grandma's feet in here," he commented.

"You're grandma's been dead for ten years," Tori pointed out.

"Exactly," he scoffed and walked away.

"So how do you think he'll react when they see each other again?" Melissa went back to their previous conversation.

"They'll behave," Jenna smiled. "I can make sure of it."

"Don't do anything stupid will you?" she begged.

"When have I ever done something stupid?" Jenna pouted once more.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sensei is Cam around?" Shane asked as he, Dustin, Tori, and Melissa walked in.<p>

"We're going to meet Blake, Hunter, and Jenna at the beach and thought he'd might like to tag along," Tori elaborated.

"I have not seen him all day," Sensei stated.

"Probably crashed out," Dustin shrugged.

"Hey what's up?" Cam walked out in a beanie and street clothes. They all stared at him confused as he continued.

"Who are you and where's Cam?" Melissa demanded, not fooled by this clone.

"What are you wearing?" Tori wondered.

"Cool huh?" he asked. "I got tired of the same old rags so I busted out the phat gear." Sensei stared at his son and shrugged as the rangers looked at each other and chuckled.

"We were just going to the beach and thought you might wanna come with us," Dustin said.

"Dudes," Cam walked over. "I'm so down with that! I could definitely get with chilling at the beach with my peeps." Tori and Melissa giggled.

"Mel," Cam tossed the two guys back and slung an arm around her shoulders. "May I say you're looking particularly babelicious this morning?" The guys and Tori laughed.

"Thanks?" Melissa looked creeped out. "I think."

"Gotta bail," Cam grinned stupidly with his arm still around Melissa's shoulders. "Later little fury dude!" he turned and walked away as the other four chuckled and Sensei gaped. Little did they know the real Cam was tied up in the closet.

* * *

><p>The rangers were now at the track watching four of the five males ride. The four on the side were cheering them on as usual. The four finished and they all regrouped.<p>

"Ok that was just wrong," Dustin pulled off his helmet as did Blake and Hunter. "Nobody rides like that first time out."

"Next time," Cam scoffed. "I'm gonna crack the throttle and see what this bad boy can do."

"There's gotta be something wrong with my bike," Blake concluded.

"Yeah, right," Tori held back a laugh. Their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane," Shane answered.

"_The city plaza has been invaded," _Sensei informed. _"You must go there at once."_

"All over it," Shane dropped his wrist. "Let's go." The seven turned to leave when they realized Cam wasn't following.

"Hey," he called. "You're seriously not bailing now!" they looked at him like he was stupid.

"Cam, what are you talking about?" Tori wondered.

"Hello, alien!" Jenna added.

"And that affects me," he paused. "How?"

"Dude this is the part where we go save the world," Dustin answered. "Remember?"

"You know," Cam threw his hands up. "I am so over this whole ranger thing."

"This is so not the real Cam," Melissa pouted.

"Quit playing around Cam," Shane ordered. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Well hello!" the alien screeched as rainbow colored blurs landed in front of her.<p>

"Hey freak!" Shane growled. "We're gonna shut you down!"

"Oh please," Fragra scoffed. "Don't you know bright colors are so last year!"

"Hey," Cam said distracted. "I didn't know the new model was out!" he walked over to the red car.

"You've got to be kidding me," Melissa hissed.

"Can I punch your boyfriend now?" Jenna whispered to her.

"J!" she gaped.

"Smelzaks! I mean Kelzaks!" Fragra ordered. A group of Kelzaks appeared and the rangers, minus Cam who was checking out the car, morphed. They began the fight. Cam was fooling around by the car, not really paying attention to the fight. Dustin and Tori ran forward to get him but Fragra stepped in their way. She trapped them inside perfume bottles. The other five regrouped. "Say goodbye to your friends!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Power down," the rangers echoed as they were back in their everyday clothes. They walked up to where Cam was lying near the car eating a burrito.

"What the hell are you doing?" Melissa demanded.

"Man were you not paying attention?" Blake asked.

"May I punch him now?" Jenna whined with a hint of anger.

"Violent much?" Hunter wondered. She shrugged.

"He just took off," Blake continued. "With Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head man?" Shane demanded.

"Why are you all bagging on me?" Cam wondered. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," Hunter growled.

"Come on," Shane backed away. "We gotta go sniff them out." The five walked away as Cam trailed behind them.

* * *

><p>"Talk about abandoned places," Jenna muttered as the five crept in and walked into a small open area.<p>

"Looks like some crazy lab," Blake commented.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "This is weird." Cam came running in, the real one since he was in ninja gear.

"Guys!" he breathed causing them to turn and "I'm here to help."

"Forget it," Hunter snapped. "We don't want your help." Jenna rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"Please tell me there's something big we're missing here," Melissa groaned.

"A little too late," Blake agreed with his brother.

"Hey," Cam spoke, causing the five to turn around again and see the Cam they had earlier. "Dudes! Why'd you bail on me like that?"

"What?" Shane did a double take as the two Cams stood side by side. "Aw man not another clone story!"

"Didn't we already do this?" Jenna searched her memory bank.

"Hey Shane man," Cam in the motocross gear walked forward. "It's all good." The red ranger flipped the guy over.

"No wait!" the real Cam protested. Shane didn't hear as the replica landed on the ground with a thud.

"Not a clone," Melissa rolled her eyes as they all winced. Shane helped the guy to his feet.

"Dude that was way harsh," he blinked.

"He's a virtual replicate," Cam explained. "I created him to help out at ninja ops. He kind of got out of control."

"Yeah," the replicate apologized. "Sorry about the whole tying you up in the closet thing bro. Guess I got a little over-excited."

"I can fix that," Cam pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. Cyber Cam disappeared. Fragra leaped into view causing them all to drop into defensive stances.

"You annoying little boys," she began.

"Hey!" the twins cried.

"You found my old factory!" Fragra continued.

"Just to bring you up to speed," Shane began.

"She's got Tori and Dustin," Melissa finished.

"Now for you to join them!" Fragra laughed. The six dodged a blast and morphed, letting the real fight begin. Halfway through, Shane went to search for the two missing rangers and Fragra set the room he went into on fire. He made it out ok with a box of fragrances and they were all released. Tori and Dustin were freed and they helped fight. Cam went into super samurai mode and the battle was soon taken outside where he destroyed the alien. Unfortunately like always, she grew back bigger and they called their zords. Their battle continued until they took her down for good.

* * *

><p>AN: My friend got me addicted to a TV show I never thought I'd watch. Oh well.


	14. Ninjas Part XIII

**Reflection**

**Chapter 14: Ninjas**

**Part XIII**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Quitting time!" Blake clapped his hands together after flipping the open sign to closed. "So we riding?" he strolled next to Hunter.<p>

"Can't bro," Hunter shook his head. "Gotta meet Charlie."

"Yeah the other little brother," Blake remembered.

"Wait there's more of you guys?" Dustin came over.

"Not that kind of brother," Hunter explained. "I know what's its like to be without a father so I volunteered to help out after school ya know?"

"Basically it's a big brother big sister kind of thing," Jenna walked over and stood between the yellow and crimson rangers.

"Hey!" Shane called as he walked in holding a magazine. "Check it out! Big air is having a contest for best sports action video!" Tori and Melissa joined the others.

"Let's see," the blonde female took it and flipped through.

"Best one minute video will be played on national television during the next action games," Melissa read.

"Sweet!" Dustin took it. "I'm so gonna win!"

"Uh, don't you mean you're gonna come so second?" Shane taunted.

"No dude I mean I'm gonna win," Dustin began as he flipped through. "Oh I get it your calling me out!"

"How do you expect to win without a video camera?" Jenna wondered.

"What about Dustin's?" Blake asked.

"If I remember correctly," Tori spoke. "You taped it to your helmet right before you ran into that big oak tree."

"Yeah but I got a cool shot," the yellow dirt boy protested.

"What about Cam's camera?" Melissa suggested. Realization hit the guys as Dustin chased Shane out, quickly followed by Blake. The three girls rolled their eyes as a young boy and his mother walked in. Tori and Melissa followed the boys out and Jenna went to grab her things as the boy and his mother walked up to Hunter.

"Hey you must be Charlie," Hunter shook the boy's hand.

"Hunter?" the blonde haired woman asked. He nodded. "You have no idea how much this means to me. To both of us. "

"See you later Hunter," Jenna waved as she left the store.

* * *

><p>"Do you like motocross?" Hunter asked, trying to find common ground with the boy.<p>

"Boring," Charlie replied.

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Hockey?"

"No."

"Tennis?"

"No."

"How about pizza?" he continued. "Everybody loves pizza right?"

"I hate pizza," Charlie stated. "Pizza gives me hives. My mom won't let me eat it." They stopped in front of his house.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Hunter asked.

"Uh, play this new game I just got," the young boy replied. "If that's alright."

"Hey I love games," Hunter perked up.

"Single player only," Charlie faced him. "Look, I know what you're trying to do and you don't have to. I've gone this long without a dad and I really don't need one know." He ran off into his house leaving a disappointed Hunter. His phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered somewhat sulkily as he walked away.

"_I take it it didn't go well with Charlie?" _Jenna's voice asked.

"I guess you could say that," he sighed.

"_Well why don't you tell me about it over pizza?" _she asked. _"I need to get away from the madness of everyone shooting tapes for the contest."_

"See you in a few then," Hunter grinned and hung up. He had always liked Jenna since the day he met her, despite the fact she was J. Leigh. But the two were almost completely different people. J. Leigh was the more girly side of her and Jenna was the true self, the adventurous, athletic side, which he liked.

* * *

><p>"How's everything with you and Charlie?" Blake wondered from where he and Hunter stood by the counter in the shop.<p>

"He won't even talk to me," Hunter frowned. "I think I'm gonna bag it."

"Look he lost his dad," Blake stated. "Just give him some room. He'll come around."

"I'm trying," Hunter sighed.

"He'll let you know when he's ready," Blake explained. "Just kick it with him until then."

"Well Jenna's helping me out with him today," Hunter nodded. "And I thought I was supposed to be the older wiser one."

"You're still older," Blake pointed out. "And you finally asked her out?"

"No," Hunter shook his head. "She asked to tag along."

"Whatever you say bro," Blake grinned.

"Ready to go?" Jenna asked as she popped up next to the boys.

"Whenever you are," Hunter motioned.

"Then let's go," she walked out. Blake grinned madly at his brother who rolled his eyes and followed the brunette out.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't seem so bad," Jenna frowned confused at the story Hunter just told her. "I mean, out of all the weird things that could happen in anyone's life, that seems far from it."<p>

"Well what do you think is the weirdest thing that could happen?" he wondered.

"You really have to ask?" Jenna smirked at him.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"So you don't find fighting alien creatures and becoming power rangers is a weird thing to happen to anyone?" she raised a brow.

"Point taken," Hunter chuckled. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" she cut him off, smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd want to get some dinner after wards," he rolled his eyes but grinned.

"So you're asking me out on a date?" she inquired. Noticing the look on his face she laughed. "Why not?"

"Hey, is Charlie around?" Hunter asked as the two approached Charlie's mother.

"He's playing inside," she replied. "One of those new games. Can't tear himself away from it."

"Hunter!" the two ninjas heard Charlie yell. They looked into the window and saw Kelzaks.

"Excuse us," Hunter said as the two ran into the room and began to fight off the aliens. Charlie sat in between his bed and nightstand. He watched in awe as Hunter and the girl he didn't know fought them off with ease. Once the Kelzaks were all knocked down, they disappeared. Charlie stood up.

"That was awesome!" he awed. "You didn't tell me you did martial arts!"

"You never asked," Hunter smiled.

"See?" Jenna looked up at him. "You two do have something in common."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Charlie asked Hunter, causing the two to blush and Jenna to bite her lip and hold back a small laugh. "She's pretty."

"How about we teach you some martial arts?" Jenna asked to avoid further embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Hunter?" Charlie asked as he sat on a box in the garage of the store where the crimson clad boy was fixing a bike.<p>

"Yeah buddy?" he asked.

"Do you ever miss your dad?"

"Every day," the ninja sighed.

"Me too," Charlie agreed. "Will it ever go away? Missing him?"

"No," Hunter shook his head. "But it will get easier." The boy looked down. "Tell you what. I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things or just wanna talk, I'm there."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled.

"Dude it's on!" Blake called from where the other rangers were sitting on the couches in front of the TV. Hunter and Charlie ran over taking seats on the floor. The video ran on showing the motocross riding, skateboarding, surfing, and to the twins surprise, Jenna's cycling and Melissa's ice skating. The two looked puzzled, having never taped anything. The video ended with Shane giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"_And once again," _the announcer on the TV spoke._ "That was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor." _The ninjas cheered.

"We killed it!" Dustin grinned.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out.

"Thank you," the samurai smiled.

"Question," Melissa asked.

"How did stuff of me and Mel get in there?" Jenna finished. "I mean, we didn't even film anything."

"I found some clips of you two riding and skating and put some in there," Cam admitted.

"But the moto stuff was the sickest no?" Blake wondered high fiving his brother.

"Ah dude," Shane spoke. "Did you see the skating?"

"Nothing we ain't ever seen before," Blake snorted. That sent them all into an argument over the best part of the video.

* * *

><p>AN: Short again. Maybe it will get longer as it goes on.


	15. Ninjas Part XIV

**Reflection**

**Chapter 15: Ninjas**

**Part XIV**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Dustin called as he walked over to the twins, Cam, and the Bradley brothers. "I want you to meet my dad. This is Hunter, Jenna, Blake, Melissa, and Cam."<p>

"Dustin's told me everything about you guys," the man shook their hands. The five nervously glanced at the yellow bow.

"Not everything," he whispered to them, causing them to relax. "And this is my boss Kelly," Dustin stopped the red head.

"Hi nice to meet you," she shook the guy's hands. "Can I help you with something?"

"We stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin cut his father off. "Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter wondered. "That is so cool!"

"I taught him everything he knows," his dad smiled. The two walked away to the glove racks.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter shook his head. "I miss that."

"Yeah me too," Blake agreed.

"Same here," the twins sighed. Jenna hadn't seen either of her parents since she left on tour and Melissa hasn't seen them since she moved here.

"So do I," Cam also sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter wondered. "At least your dad's still around."

"Somehow high-fiving a guinea pig isn't the same," Cam explained.

"Understandable," Melissa nodded.

* * *

><p>"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter to a subatomic metal," Cam explained as Shane, Tori, and the twins stared at the equipment. "Which will in theory, will make my father human again."<p>

"You sure you wanna do this Sensei?" Tori asked.

"I am ready," Sensei replied. Cam pressed a button from where he stood.

"Here it goes," he sighed.

"That doesn't sound good," Melissa got worried at the noise.

"I think the energy might be too intense," Cam tried to stop the process. "Shane, pull the main interface cable!" Shane nodded and did as told, causing sparks to fly and the machine to stop. Shane wasn't in sight anymore.

"Everyone ok?" Cam questioned.

"Alright," Jenna mumbled getting up.

"Something's different," Sensei spoke in Shane's voice. "I can feel it in my whiskers." They all looked at the guinea pig.

"Oh please tell me this isn't a body switching thing," Melissa groaned.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dad?" Cam asked nervously.

"Dude, who you calling dad?" the guinea pig wondered.

"I am here Cam," Sensei's voice came from where Shane's body stood. Their heads turned to look at him.

"No way," Tori stared.

"I think we have a problem," Cam thought.

"This is so not happening," Jenna tried to block this out.

"Shane is in Sensei's body," Tori counted. "And Sensei is in Shane's body?"

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei agreed.

"And if that weren't bad enough," Cam groaned as the computers shorted out. "The force of the elemental pulse shorted all of ninja ops."

"You know," Tori said as the three girls leaned in to look at the guinea pig Shane. "You look kind of cute when you wrinkle your nose like that."

"Isn't funny Tori," Shane hissed. "I can't be a guinea pig today. I got the skate demo."

"Calm down," Jenna chuckled. "Could be worse."

"Not to mention what we're supposed to do if Lothor attacks," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Don't jinx it!" Melissa gasped.

"We're on back-up power as it is," Cam continued.

"We must not let anyone know of our dilemma," Sensei stated. "I will uphold your skating obligation."

"No offense Sensei," Tori began. "You may look like Shane, but skate like Shane? No way."

"You must not underestimate the power of a ninja master," Sensei walked forward.

"He's got a point," Jenna agreed.

"Cam," Sensei turned to his son. "Stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park."

"I'll stay here and help," Melissa grinned.

"Ok," the blonde agreed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shane spat. "I'm starving."

"That should do," Jenna smiled as she handed him the bag of guinea pig food to him. "Try some."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Tori promised. She, Sensei, and Jenna left, leaving Cam and Melissa to work and Shane to eat his food.

* * *

><p>"There," Cam stated as he finished pushing a few buttons. He had called the others to ninja ops once the battle with Footzilla finished. "My implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I fixed the problem." Shane was standing on a small platform and Sensei was on the bigger one. Tori, Dustin, and Melissa stood by the device, but far enough away so they wouldn't get zapped.<p>

"So it'll work this time?" Tori asked.

"Hopefully," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam elaborated. "Here goes." He pushed a few buttons to start the machine.

"Hey!" Dustin stepped forward a little. "It's working!" His hands accidently got caught in the green glow surrounding Shane's body.

"Uh-oh," Melissa whispered. The process stopped and blew the two humans back as well as the guinea pig.

"I got legs!" Shane cheered. At least he was back to his normal self. "I got legs! I'm me again!"

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig who was straightening himself out. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds," Dustin appeared to be in Sensei's body.

"This is so not good!" Melissa groaned covering her face with her hands. They all turned towards Dustin's body, which Sensei was trapped in.

"We seemed to have solved one problem and created another," he spoke.

"Oh boy," Tori groaned.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Sensei asked.<p>

"Ready!" the other three echoed as the four morphed.

"After you," the yellow ranger allowed. The other three rushed forward, swords drawn. They were practically instantly thrown back. "If I may," sensei stepped forward.

"You and me are going toe to toe!" the monster cackled. He threw some punches the ranger easily dodged. He managed to send the creature flying as the other three ran up to him.

"Wow!" they chorused.

"It is interesting to know the difference between red ranger and yellow ranger's physiology," Sensei stood tall.

"Maybe you could do that after the fight?" Tori inquired.

"Where are the others?" Melissa wondered.

"Excellent point," Sensei agreed. He turned to the alien. "You must pay evil space alien."

"And you think I'm corny!" the alien chuckled. He fired at them and only Sensei managed to dodge it. Blake, Hunter, and Jenna kicked the monster down as they came in in civilian form.

"It's time to give this foot the boot," Hunter stated. The three morphed to join the fight for real. They used their ninja sword and thunder staffs and streaked after the monster as he streaked away. The three continued the fight. Cam shortly joined the three of them.

"Oh great!" The monster growled. "Another one!"

"Don't worry," Cam snorted. "I'm the last one!" He charged the alien with his saber drawn. The other four rangers now joined them as they stood opposite the creature. He stuck a device on them and used an anti-gravity beam to send them into the air where they floated uncontrollably. Shane was slammed down into the ground hard.

"Shane," Sensei called, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't struggling against the gravitational binds. "Focus your energy. I'll distract Footzilla!" he drew the ram hammer threw it at the alien, which effectively struck him. The battle continued as always.

* * *

><p>"Everything's all set," Cam stated as they all gathered back in ninja ops after the fight. "Dad you ready?"<p>

"I never realized how much hard it must be for you not having a human father any longer," Sensei patted his son's shoulder.

"Whatever form you're in," Cam sighed. "I'll always be there for you. I know you're always there for me."

"That's really cool," Dustin piped in from where he stood in Sensei's guinea pig body. "But can we get this over with? I think I got fleas." Sensei went to stand on his platform as the others stood behind Cam, sure not to get in the way.

"Here's hoping it works this time," Melissa crossed her fingers. Cam pushed some buttons and the process began. When it was done, everything seemed fine.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin cheered, now back in his own body and hopping off the platform. "I'm not furry! What a trip!"

"I have returned to my rodent form," Sensei pointed out.

"Don't worry Dad," Cam promised. "I'll find a way to make you human again."

"I know you will try your best son," Sensei agreed.

"Hey Cam," Shane asked. "There won't be any, you know, after effects from being a guinea pig will there?" he wondered as they watched Dustin rapidly scratch his ear.

"Highly improbable," Cam stared as Dustin worked his way through the guinea pig food.

"Oh man this stuff is awesome!" he grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" Jenna smirked as they all laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: What's next?


	16. Ninjas Part XV

**Reflection**

**Chapter 16: Ninjas**

**Part XV**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Later," Dustin called to Kelly as he walked away from the door. The red head was ready to leave. Jenna was still working on fixing the giant hole in her front tire over in the garage.<p>

"Mind locking up?" Kelly asked the boy.

"No problem I just gotta get things put away," he nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Kelly walked out as Dustin walked into the back room. Jenna decided to call it a night as three guys in ski caps and black clothing entered and whispered to each other. Jenna noticed them and figured they had something to do with the guy who was here earlier.

"Think she'll change her mind?" one of them asked.

"She won't have a choice," the one in front replied. "After we trash the place she'll have to sell."

"Oh really?" Jenna popped up in front of the guys, startling them with her arms crossed against her chest. "You know, if you want to be successful in this, you should really work on being quiet.

"And what are you going to do about it?" one of the guys reached out to grab her and she flipped him over. A guy who managed to get behind her knocked over a clothing rack. The noise caused her to spin kick the guy, which knocked him down. Dustin, who also heard the crash, peaked around the corner and saw Jenna defending herself against a few thugs. While she was doing that, a few of the guys managed to start trashing the place, like taking down surfboards from the wall and knocking down bikes. Thinking quickly, he did something he shouldn't have. As Jenna sent another thug to the ground, the yellow ranger's hand stopped one of the guys who went to grab a skateboard off the wall. And the ranger was in morph, which of course, startled the guy. That caused all the guys to stop and fall on top of each other as Jenna stared at the ranger wide eyed with a 'what the hell are you doing' look. The thugs made a dash for the door, some gear in hands, but the ranger beat them to it.

"I guess you didn't see the closed sign," he spoke. "Now go back and tell your boss this shop is not for sale!" Jenna continued to gape at the ranger as Kelly walked in.

"Dustin I forgot my…" she started but stopped when she saw the yellow ranger. "Wow a power ranger!"

"Yes ma'am and you won't have any more problems with these guys," he smiled beneath the helmet. "Move it!" he yelled and the thugs sulkily left the store. Jenna snapped out of her shock and looked around.

"Uh, thanks," Kelly said nervously.

"No problem," the ranger saluted. He streaked away. Jenna walked up to the red head and a few seconds later Dustin walked out from behind the corner, avoiding Jenna's 'what the hell' glare.

"Did you see that?" Kelly asked him as the two approached the counter.

"What?" he asked mindlessly.

* * *

><p>"You're lucky you were there to help Kelly," Shane stated to the dirt boy.<p>

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. Jenna and Melissa walked in. "Well hopefully those boneheads won't come back." Jenna smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot!" she yelled. "You couldn't fight while not in morph?"

"How is that a problem?" he wondered.

"Because I was there, not in morph and still fighting them off, and when you show up in morph, don't you think someone could have made a connection that I know the yellow ranger?" Jenna spat.

"You were caught in that?" Melissa asked.

"They came in, I started fighting them before they could mess up the store completely," Jenna began. "He comes in as the yellow ranger, Kelly walks in and sees him, he streaks off and reappears as himself behind the counter."

"Your actions were noble Dustin," Sense stopped the arguing. "But using your ranger powers for everyday situations can have serious consequences."

"Thank you!" Jenna cried.

"Sensei we fight Lothor's goons all the time," Dustin protested. "What's the big deal helping out a friend?"

"Hey, check this out," Hunter and Blake walked in carrying newspapers.

"Our boy here's a celebrity," Blake grinned.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter explained as all five looked at and read the article. "It's all over the newspapers."

"Blue Bay seeing yellow," Tori read.

"How cool is this?" Dustin chuckled.

"Says the guy who couldn't fight like a normal person?" Jenna snapped.

"This city has grown used to the heroics of the power rangers," Shane ignored her and read. "This is the first time one has stepped forward on his own."

"Could this be a sign of things to come?" Tori continued. "Is yellow going solo?"

"Hey that's stupid," Dustin jabbed the paper. "Why would I ever go…"

"Shows you broke the second most important rule of being a ranger," Melissa rolled her eyes. "Never use your powers for personal gain." The computer started to make strange sounds.

"What's wrong with the computer?" Shane asked as they headed over.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam typed away. "Yellow ranger just got 15,000 letters and counting."

"They're all for him?" Shane nudged the dirt boy.

"Don't sound so shocked," Dustin countered.

"It's jamming the system," Cam stated. "It's gonna crash." The computer sparked. "Do me a favor. Next time you decide to become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashioned way. With stamps."

"J, look at this," Melissa read the article in the paper, curious about what they had to say. Jenna ran over and read where Melissa was pointing to.

"Young Jenna Oliver happened to be at the store caught in the fight crossfire when the yellow ranger appeared," she read. "Is it possible she has connections to the yellow ranger and called for help?" After she read it she rolled it up and smacked Dustin upside the head again with it.

"OW!" he cried.

"I told you someone could've made that connection!" she stormed off.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane complained to Cam and the girls. "I mean all this attention is going to his head. And if it gets any bigger…"<p>

"What?" Dustin walked in. "There won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?"

"Something like that," Shane snorted.

"I think you're just jealous and dude, green is not your color," Dustin stated.

"Well it is my color dude," Cam spoke. "And I think Shane has a point."

"Just look at Jenna," Melissa suggested. "When she first went on tour and became J. Leigh, she let the attention get to her head."

"I did not!" Jenna protested.

"You so did," Melissa scoffed.

"Typical," Dustin sighed. "Everyone thinks I can't be right."

"This isn't about who's right Dustin," Tori stood. "It's about doing what's right."

"We are all pleased about getting the world's attention Dustin," Sensei mentioned. "But how you use that attention is what's important."

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine," Dustin said. "I gotta go. I have to take a call from my agent."

"Agent?" the three females chorused and blinked as the dirt boy left.

"We may have a problem," Shane sighed.

"That's not the only problem," Cam stated. "I just lost all trace of Blake and Hunter."

"Even when I'm not with them something goes bad," Jenna groaned.

"I've traced the thunders DNA," Cam continued. "They disappeared off the map here. And reappeared there." He pointed to where a monster was chasing construction workers.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane rolled his eyes as the four ran up to the genius.

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake," Tori concluded. "Let's go."

"Someone beat you to it," Cam chirped. They turned back around to see Dustin standing in front of the monster.

"Of course he'd get there first," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Hey he's the great yellow ranger," Shane retorted. "Of course he's there first."

"Seems he already let the attention go to his head," Melissa shook her head.

"Shane," Sensei spoke up. "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were rangers, you were good friends. It would be a shame to lose that."

* * *

><p>"Ninja Storm…" Dustin trailed off.<p>

"Hold it!" Shane ordered as the four ran in and stood on either side of him.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Don't answer that 'cause we already did," Shane answered for him.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form!"

"Ice storm ranger form!"

"Fire storm ranger form!"

"Hey!" Tori called out. "What have you done with our friends?"

"Like they'd ever tell us," Jenna scoffed.

"I stamped them out," the monster replied. "And you're about to be next!" He fired at them. The two guys leapt to one side and the girls to the other. Shane charged with his ninja sword drawn only to be flipped down.

"That was effective," Melissa rolled her eyes. Shane continued going at it with the monster. Dustin joined shortly after. When they knocked him down, the red and yellow rangers began arguing.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Tori cried as the three girls walked over.

"Time to get in a few licks," the monster shot his tongue at the three and it wrapped around them.

"Yuck!" Jenna winced.

"Completely disgusting," Melissa agreed. He lifted them in the air and brought the three to him.

"Thanks to you," the monster began. "I got a few new stamps!" He shot the two male rangers down.

"I got to help them!" Dustin stated.

"You?" Shane asked.

"This whole thing is my fault," Dustin continued.

"If that's the way you want it," Shane had his hawk blaster drawn. "Then take this."

"What?" Dustin asked. "Your hawk blaster?"

"If you really don't want my help," Shane dragged on. "Then you'll need all the fire power you can get!"

"Wait," Dustin said as the two stood. "I don't want to go it alone. I want us to be a team again. Like we were before."

"So touching," the monster remarked before firing another blast at them. As Shane and Dustin charged, the monster tossed the three girls aside. The two male rangers effectively slashed the alien. He fell and blew up and the five rangers regrouped, visors opened.

"Thanks guys," the three girls breathed.

"We cool?" Shane asked.

"Yeah we're cool," Dustin nodded.

"Should've seen this coming," Jenna snarled as the scroll of empowerment showed up and the alien came back bigger.

"Special delivery!" it chimed. The ranger's visors snapped shut. Cam sent in their zords respectively. The wind rangers formed their megazord and the twins formed their own. The battle was on. Cam joined them in his star chopped minutes later. The fight lasted a little longer and they managed to free all the people who were turned into stamps. They managed to destroy the monster once and for all a minute later.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done.


	17. Ninjas Part XVI

**Reflection**

**Chapter 17: Ninjas**

**Part XVI**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course," Blake complained as the eight rangers walked in to ninja ops, sore.<p>

"It wasn't that bad," Jenna smiled.

"Ok seriously, I know you're an optimist," Melissa began. "But how can you be so cheery?"

"I've been up since three working on a new song so I've had about ten cups of coffee," Jenna shrugged. Noticing the look on her twins face, she added, "And yes I checked my blood sugar before having anything else."

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation," Hunter added to Blake's list.

"Dude you look tired," Dustin commented, referring to Shane. "Training finally getting to ya?"

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep," Shane corrected. "I keep having this weird dream."

"You should pay attention to that," Tori stated. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of dad," Cam sighed and looked at the empty shack. "Where is he?" they walked over and found a small note.

"Look," Tori picked it up. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence enjoy a well deserved day off." They all backed up and cheered.

"Is that what it says?" Shane took the note. Tori looked a little depressed and Jenna caught on to what she was thinking.

"Well I'm thinking maybe track and a movie," Dustin began. "Or a movie then the track."

"Hey Tor what's the matter?" Blake wondered. "Come on tell me you can't deal with a day off."

"No a day off is great," she cracked a small smile. "Especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei would be around for…"

"He'll be around for other ones Tori," Jenna comforted.

"What?" Hunter wondered, completely lost.

"You guys don't know what tomorrow is?" Jenna raised an eyebrow. She pointed to Shane and Dustin. "You two especially should know. After all, you've known her for practically your whole lives." Then it hit Shane.

"Man," he flashed a smile. "Are we stupid? 'Cause tomorrow," he turned to Tori. "It is your birthday!" Se smiled as they all realized and cheered.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested.

"What do you say Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright sure," Tori agreed. "Sounds great to me."

"Be at the beach first thing in the morning," Hunter decided.

* * *

><p>"Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori wondered as five ninjas got out of her van and Blake and Hunter walked over.<p>

"Yeah let's get the show on the road," Blake declared as they all unloaded the van of the inner tubes, blankets, and chairs.

"Hey we can't leave without him," Dustin interrupted. "He's bringing the cake!"

"Hey guys!" Shane called as he ran over with a huge box in his hands. "Here Tori. Happy Birthday."

"Hey that doesn't look like beachwear bro," Hunter noticed.

"Let me guess," Jenna studied him. "You had that weird dream again and your freaking out about it?"

"Don't tell me you're bailing," Tori whined.

"Ok look," Shane sighed. "I did have that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori questioned.

"He can make it up later Tor," Melissa tried to reason.

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right," Shane pleaded. "I gotta go check out the woods."

"Shane," Cam popped up next to his girlfriend. "I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure, but I left Cyber Cam online at ninja ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know."

"Exactly," Melissa agreed pecking his cheek.

"I'll catch up ok?" Shane sighed and walked away. "I promise." Dustin tossed a ball at the four and it hit Tori's head. The girls turned around and went to help set up. A little later Tori and the other two girls were spreading out one of the blankets.

"You guys," she asked. "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean, maybe we should've gone with Shane."

"Tori, if something happened to him, he'd call us," Jenna comforted.

"What?" Hunter asked after he pulled his shirt off. "Because he had a nightmare?"

"I don't know maybe she's right," Dustin popped up. "I mean he did seem pretty tweaked."

"Aw come on you guys," Blake begged. "We're here now. It's a party right?"

"So let's see how things turn out," Melissa agreed.

"Last one in the water's a little girl!" Hunter declared. The three female's eyes narrowed.

"Wanna repeat that thunder boy?" Jenna snapped around as did the other two girls.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori growled. He turned and ran with the three hot on his tail. They left the other three guys laughing. Tori and Melissa gave up the chase as they neared the water's edge but Jenna kept going until she dunked him under the water. They kept fooling around as the other two girls moved back to the blankets.

"_Hey party animals," _Cyber Cam interrupted their fun, minus the couple still in the water, by speaking to Cam's communicator. _"I think we have a problem. We've got an alien visitor in the forest and here's a news worthy item: he's not working for Lothor."_

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked as Jenna and Hunter rejoined the others.

"_No can do," _Cyber Cam sighed. _"Whatever that spaceship is is interfering with Shane's morpher."_

"Well keep trying," Cam instructed. "I'm on my way."

"You're going back?" Tori asked, sadness in her tone.

"Cam," Melissa glared at her boyfriend.

"Only until I figure out what's going on," Cam explained. "With dad out of town, I'd just feel better checking things out myself."

"We're coming with you then," Melissa stated.

"No stay," Cam pleaded. "There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with."

"Well maybe it's a good alien," Dustin offered. "I mean, no one ever considers that possibility."

"Hey don't let this get you down ok?" Blake comforted the blonde as Cam left. "Come on," he set an inflatable duck upside down on her head. "We can still have fun!"

"Exactly," Jenna smiled.

"You're right," Tori nodded. "I guess the day's not completely ruined."

* * *

><p>"The storm and the samurai star megazord are badly damaged," Cam reported as the ninjas walked in. "It'll take hours maybe days to make the repairs."<p>

"What about the thunder zords?" Hunter wondered.

"No luck either," Melissa stated.

"Some day off," Blake sighed.

"This must be the worst birthday ever," Dustin wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder.

"I can't even think about that right now," she shook her head. "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble."

"I know what you mean," Jenna nodded. Whenever Melissa was in trouble, she was able to sense it. It was kind of like a twin thing.

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," Hunter suggested from where Jenna was leaning on him.

"I've tried already," Cam sighed.

"Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching him too," Melissa added from where she was helping her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry your birthday got messed up," Dustin apologized to Tori.<p>

"I know," she frowned. "It's nobody's fault. Except maybe Lothor's."

"I think we should get our things from the beach," Jenna thought.

"Yeah our day off is pretty much over now," Blake agreed.

"We'll be back," Melissa patted Cam's shoulder.

"I'll call if anything happens," he said as they left.

* * *

><p>"Hey you alright?" Blake asked, noticing the downhearted Shane. He had come into the battle with new armor and helped them win. But along with it came a new enemy, Vexacus.<p>

"Yeah I feel kind of bummed," he moped.

"You miss her don't you?" Tori concluded. He also told them how he got those powers.

"Yeah I guess I do," he sighed.

"Well she'll always be with you," Jenna helped.

"Her power lives lives through you for all eternity," Sensei agreed.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Yeah but can we talk about the battlizer?" Hunter changed the subject. "How sick bro!" Jenna smacked him on the arm.

"Now that was the ultimate rush or what man?" Blake added.

"Yeah it's pretty sick," Shane chuckled.

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei spoke. "I am proud."

"But it had to happen on someone's birthday," Melissa hugged the blonde.

"Hey no worries," she laughed. "They'll be more right?"

"Hey!" Dustin called from where he entered holding a new cake. "The day's not over yet!"

"Well well if it isn't the orange ranger," Tori snickered.

"Cyber Cam's gonna be cyber toast next time I see him," Dustin snapped. "Make a wish!" Tori blew out the candles and they all cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: ….


	18. Ninjas Part XVII

**Reflection**

**Chapter 18: Ninjas**

**Part XVII**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"What are you guys watching?" Melissa asked as she and Jenna joined the three wind ninjas on couches in the shop. They had the TV on a show and were bouncing around to the theme song.<p>

"Totally Talented?" Jenna demanded horrified.

"_Hi there couch potatoes!" _Stu, the host, greeted. _"Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become reality, Totally Talented! Where out of lucky contestants or potential stars, only one gets to go to Hollywood to fulfill their dream!" _Kelly walked over and shut it off despite the protests of the wind rangers and Melissa.

"Thank God!" Jenna cried.

"Hey!" Dustin demanded. "What was that for?"

"You have to be kidding me," the red head rolled her eyes. "You don't actually watch this do you?"

"I stopped watching it a few years ago," Jenna grumbled happily.

"This is an action sports shop," Kelly continued. "They'll be no trash TV viewing here. Sorry." She walked away as Blake and Hunter came into the area. Blake looked up at the TV.

"Yo what's up guys?" he noticed it was off. "Where's Stu?"

"Denied," Shane frowned.

"Fortunately," Jenna smiled.

"Oh come on," Melissa glared at her twin. "It's not a bad show."

"Easy for you to say," Jenna retorted.

"I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter sighed.

"Hey you didn't just bag on Stu," Dustin accused.

"No I said I was sick of watching it," Hunter explained. "But not being on it."

"Don't go on that show," Jenna warned.

"Can't be that bad," Melissa frowned, confused. Jenna glared at her saying otherwise.

"So what's the deal?" Shane wondered.

"They're looking for future stars," Blake held open the flyer. "That's us. We try out next week."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin chuckled.

"Hey, we do plenty," Blake defended.

"Yeah but who'd wanna watch it?" Shane retorted.

"I wouldn't," Jenna shuddered.

"Even if I was on it?" Hunter pouted, sitting next to her and pulling her into him.

"Nope," she stated. "You may be my boyfriend, but I hate that show."

"Oh really?" Melissa argued. "You loved it when it first came out."

"I'd rather not get into why at the moment," Jenna squeezed her eyes shut repressing the memories.

"You know Shane you have a great voice," Tori commented. "You should try out."

"Hey what about you Tori?" he countered. "Man you're a fierce dancer!"

"Hey what about me?" Dustin entered. "Sax master extraordinaire?"

"Hey hold up a sec," Blake begged. "You guys are cutting into our action here!"

"I gotta go practice," Tori got up. "There's a jazz class at seven."

"Hey hold up," Shane followed her. "Can I get a lift?" Melissa rolled her eyes and followed. She planned on trying out with her singing too.

"Man this is just wrong," Hunter shook his head.

"Hey Kelly?" Dustin called from where he was now heading over. "Can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Blake groaned and fell back on the couches.

"You're not going to try out?" he asked Jenna.

"One, I try out as myself, people could connect my voice to the other me," she stated. "Two, I never want to step foot in that studio again."

"Again?" the two boys stared at her.

"Rather not get into it right now," Jenna shuddered again. "But if you're serious, just be careful."

* * *

><p>"I know it's here somewhere," the security guard stated as he led the three through the rows of trinkets. "Let me see. Here it is." He tapped a small wooden box.<p>

"Do you know what's in it?" Cam wondered. The guy looked at him.

"I was hoping you would tell me," he countered. He patted Cam's shoulder and left.

"Only one way to find out," Cam sighed as he set the box on a table and the girls stood on either side of him. At the sound of a crash, the three turned to see Marah and Kapri wearing weird looking uniforms.

"Oh great," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," Cam stared at his cousins. "Field trip?"

"No show off!" Kapri snapped.

"Yeah that was so last week," Marah added.

"Like your outfits and hairstyles?" Melissa blinked with a grin. Motodrone stepped out in front of them as the three fell into defensive stances.

"Didn't we already get rid of this tin can?" Jenna wondered.

"Perry?" Cam questioned.

"I have no use for Perry," Motodrone growled. "I am my own being brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor!"

"Well that's really nice for you but we have to go," Cam stated.

"Not before you hand that over," Motodrone stopped.

"If you want it," Cam snapped. "Come and get it!" Motodrone threw off his cloak and he went at it with Cam. Melissa went after Marah and Kapri while Jenna guarded the box. The two ninjas were tossed near her and thinking quickly, she grabbed the box and three made their escape.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me they're not serious!" Jenna groaned as the three walked in to see Shane singing, Tori dancing, and Dustin playing his saxophone.<p>

"Be glad I'm not practicing too then," Melissa smirked.

"Not you too!" she groaned again. Cam walked over to the table and set the box down on it.

"Hey it's the kids from fame," he rolled his eyes. "Please tell me this isn't part of their ninja training dad." He looked at the guinea pig who had headphones on. "Dad?"

"Hey!" Dustin shouted from where Shane interrupted his playing.

"Hello?" Cam yelled. "Dad?" the guinea pig fell out of his small chair. "What is going on around here?"

"We're gonna be on totally talented!" Dustin cheered.

"That show is cursed!" Jenna yelled. "I'm telling you it's horrible!"

"What are you talking about?" Melissa wondered. "How is it cursed? It's not like you haven't been on it before." Jenna shot her a glare that said she clearly did. "You did?" Jenna nodded. "When?"

"The year before I moved to Blue Bay," Jenna shrugged. "That place is cursed!"

"How?" the wind ninjas demanded.

"Don't want to go into it right now," Jenna stated.

"Well don't you have to have," Cam started, speaking to the winds. "Forget it."

"Aw somebody green with envy?" Shane taunted.

"No," Cam turned back around to face them. "Just green. Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"So what do you do?" Tori asked.

"The point of hidden talents is that they remain hidden," Melissa snorted.

"Like Blake and Hunter's talent," Jenna grinned.

"And if I showed you it wouldn't be hidden," Cam followed. "Dad, I got it," he said turning back to the guinea pig.

"Got what?" Shane wondered.

"Dunno," Jenna shrugged.

"We should open it," Melissa lit up.

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei halted. "What is in that container is far too powerfull to be used otherwise."

* * *

><p>"You really need to fire her," Melissa insisted as the two brunettes walked into ninja ops. After hearing the power rangers took care of the wolf creatures, she let them out, causing them to flee off to ninja ops.<p>

"Unfortunately there's no one else to hire right now," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Where were you guys?" Tori asked.

"Molly activated the security features in the house because she heard about the wolf things attacking," Jenna sighed. "We couldn't get out if we tried."

"Take a look at this," Cam turned the book so they could all see.

"Isn't that the statue from the museum?" Melissa wondered.

"But that's all it was," Cam corrected.

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu," Sensei supplied. "An ancient war lord. What you saw was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called wolf blades," Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now?" Hunter tried to process from where Jenna was leaning on him. "How is that possible."

"Probably the same energy used to bring back Motodrone was also used on him," Melissa thought.

"Great," Shane groaned. "Now we got a 2000 year old dude with an attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city."

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin added.

"Trying to look on the bright side," Tori hissed.

"Maybe they haven't joined forces yet?" Jenna tried, even though they all knew it to be false.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei nodded. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor."

"See?" Dustin asked. "Not so dumb after all."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Tori recalled. "You want what?"<p>

"Your power discs," Cam stated.

"I know I'm the slow one," Dustin spoke. "But doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?"

"Yes but only until I return," Cam corrected.

"I don't if that's such a great idea," Blake shook his head.

"Well we won't exactly be defenseless," Jenna rolled her eyes as she and Melissa handed theirs to the samurai. "We'd still have our ninja powers."

"But I'd still like knowing I can kick space ninja butt if I have to," Hunter sided with Blake.

"I understand your hesitation rangers," Sensei nodded. "But it is the only way."

"How's giving up our power discs help us to defeat Shimazu?" Shane wondered.

"To defeat his wolf blades," Sensei explained. "We must open the portal to the ancient world. Your eight power discs are the only entity powerful enough to do it." Cyber Cam came strolling out.

"Besides, we got Cyber Cam to monitor things," Melissa perked up.

"He can activate the zords," Cam added. "You can still operate them. You'll just be in civilian form." They reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>AN:….


	19. Ninjas Part XVIII

**Reflection**

**Chapter 19: Ninjas**

**Part XVIII**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"I thought you guys were only going camping for a few days," Tori stuffed the guy's luggage into her van. "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city."<p>

"Not all of it is camping gear," Jenna popped up next to the blonde, smirking.

"What?" Hunter walked backwards. "It's just the necessities."

"A TV?" Melissa asked, seeing Dustin carry one out.

"How else are we gonna watch super cross tomorrow?" he wondered.

"You're not supposed to watch the super cross Dustin," Tori rolled her eyes as she shut the trunk. Jenna was already seated in. Melissa couldn't stand camping thanks to a childhood incident. And if Jenna was going, she certainly didn't want to be there. It was one of Jenna's habits to pull pranks on whoever she went camping with. "That's why it's called roughing it."

"Yeah well if man was meant to rough it," Shane came out carrying a generator followed by the thunder boys. "Why did he invent portable generators?"

"Just get in the van before I change my mind," the blonde chuckled. Hunter climbed in next to his girlfriend as Blake and Shane took the front seat.

"Make sure Molly doesn't have a heart attack," Jenna pleaded with her twin.

"No promises," the brunette smirked. "As long as you don't go too overboard."

"Like that'll happen!" Jenna scoffed and sat back.

"Thanks for giving us the ride," Blake thanked as he sat next to her.

"No problem," Tori stated. "I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world."

"Especially when they're not safe," Jenna grinned madly. They all looked at her but they didn't question it.

"Plus, this way," Tori continued. "I know how to find you when things go horribly wrong."

"Come on we're highly trained ninjas!" Blake protested. "What could happen?"

"It's not that kind of stuff you have to look out for," Melissa informed stepping up to the window. She stepped back as Tori drove them away.

* * *

><p>"Have you guys ever wondered why the sky blue and not, see-through?" Dustin wondered as they drove along the wooded road.<p>

"No," the girls replied.

"Not me," Hunter shook his head. Jenna was leaning against him like always and grinning evilly.

"Well it's just air right?" Dustin went on. "It should be see through. What about that…"

"Ah Dustin," Shane interrupted. "I'm the air guy. You know, power of air? You worry about the dirt and figure out why it's brown." Everyone laughed.

"Ok I was just asking," Dustin surrendered with a goofy grin.

"Tori stop the van," Jenna ordered, seeing a civilian in camping gear in the middle of the road. The blond pulled the van to a stop as the girl crashed into it.

"This does not look good," she muttered as they all climbed out.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the road our school got sucked into space," Dustin said nervously, thinking this is a bad idea.

"Are you alright?" Tori ignored him.

"Do I know you?" Jenna asked. "You look familiar."

"It's my friend," the girl stated. "We need help. Do you guys have a rope?"

"You didn't happen to pack a rope with the CD player and the laptop did you?" Tori wondered.

"It's in the back," Jenna supplied.

"Got it!" Shane carried it around as Hunter shut the trunk.

* * *

><p>"Her rope broke," the girl stated. "She's stuck." The guys and Jenna were setting up their rope as Tori comforted the girl.<p>

"Hold on!" Shane yelled down to the trapped girl. "We're gonna get you out of there!"

"Lower me down," Blake ordered. "I'm the lightest."

"Fat chance of that," Jenna said as she hooked the harness onto herself and strapped a helmet on.

"We should be ready to bail and go into ranger mode if things get too ugly," Shane warned in whisper.

"Reading your mind bro," Hunter agreed. They finished helping Jenna get situated in the harness before lowering her down to the girl. The brunette hopped down next to the girl.

"Don't worry," she placed a comforting hand on the girl's back to keep her from falling. "We'll get you out." She observed the abnormally shaking girl. Something didn't seem to fit. It clicked. "Guys!" she yelled up. "It's a trap!"

"What'd she say?" Tori asked, not quite catching it. That's when the girl Jenna was supposed to be helping turned into a Kelzak, causing the brunette to jump back.

"It's a trap!" she yelled up again. "Get me up there!" her rope started slipping.

"It's slipping!" Shane called, not catching a word Jenna said.

"Jenna!" Tori bellowed down. "Is she ok?"

"It's a freaking Kelzak!" Jenna shouted in reply. "Get me up there!"

"She's fine," the girl who had asked for their help answered. The others turned to her as she turned into a Kelzak and so did the by standers.

"So did not see that coming," Tori muttered. They began to fight when Zurgane appeared. On the cliff edge, Jenna was fighting the lone Kelzak. It knocked her away and her rope slipped. As she was falling, she did the one thing she could think of: morph. She landed safely, standing, on the ground and Tori breathed a sigh of relief. Jenna streaked up the cliff side, knocking the Kelzak down, and reaching the top to help her teammates.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Never better," Shane breathed. "I think it's time to clean up these clowns." The others morphed and the fight was on. Shane finished them off after a while with his battlizer.

* * *

><p>"And that's the last of it," Tori set the last bags on the ground with the others. Jenna had her own little tent on one side and the guys had their huge on, already set up with everything else, on the other.<p>

"Here's the TV boys!" Shane called as he set it on the small stand. Jenna went to stand next to Tori and grinned evilly.

"You've got to be kidding!" the blonde blinked.

"Now this," Shane smiled. "Is the life."

"This isn't camping," Tori protested.

"My style is," Jenna pouted pointing at hers.

"Yours is camping," Tori nodded. "But theirs? This is a resort! All you need is a waterslide and a luau."

"Now that would be cool," Dustin lit up. He turned on the TV expecting to see motocross, but instead…

"_Cruising down on main street, you're relaxed and feeling good…" _the TV blared the theme song to the popular kids show, The Magic School Bus. Upon hearing it, Jenna burst out laughing, and Tori chuckled. Jenna's first prank worked like a charm. She placed a tape of an episode into the VCR player and laughed harder as Dustin tried to change the channel.

"What is this crap?" Blake covered his ears in horror.

"Turn it off turn it off!" Hunter cried. Shane pulled the plug on the TV and the tape popped out. Jenna and Tori stopped their laughing. Shane grabbed the tape and looked it over.

"Someone left this in there," he concluded and tossed it in one of the bags. Dustin turned the TV back on and this time, motocross was showing.

"Hey anyone wanna order pizza?" Hunter wondered.

"Extra cheese!" Jenna cheered bouncing over to them. "Get me my own!"

"None of that ham and pineapple stuff," Blake ordered.

"Fine," Hunter picked up a phone. "No signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers."

"Where's the fridge?" Dustin wondered.

"I think you guys are missing the point," Tori stated.

"The point is to have fun," Blake played with the fishing pole.

"Give me that," Jenna snatched it out of his hands. She walked to the stream and down a little. They all watched for a few minutes until she came back carrying a couple fish in one hand, pole in the other. She tossed the fish into the cooler and gave the pole back to Blake. "Roughing it enough?"

"Better," Tori nodded.

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Blake asked.

"Thanks, but I gotta get back," she declined. "Cam and Mel need some help at ninja ops. But I'll be back to pick you guys up the day after tomorrow." She got in her van and tried to move, but it was stuck. Jenna resorted back into her tent to work on setting up her next prank. Tori asked the guys for help and as they did, no one noticed Jenna. She only appeared as the boys got splashed with mud and Tori backed over their generator.

"That was great!" the brunette laughed. While the guys went to shower, Tori set up the grill and Jenna sat by the stream. Tori joined her a minute later. They sat and talked for a while until the boys came out, in new clothes, and for Hunter, pink hair. The two noticed and Jenna burst out laughing like a hyena for the third time, another one of her pranks gone perfectly.

"I haven't had that much mud in my eye since last week ," Dustin blinked.

"You guys," Tori stood, trying to hold in her laughter. No one else but the girls noticed his hair job yet. "I'm so sorry about your generator."

"It's alright," Shane shrugged. His gaze shifted to the laughing brunette. "J, you ok?" They all now looked at her. Jenna pointed at Hunter.

"N-n…nice…h-h-hair," she gasped out. They all turned to look at the crimson ranger and burst out laughing and pointing. There where his usual blonde hair was, pink replaced it.

"What?" he asked in alarm. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Dude, look in a mirror," Dustin choked out as he and Shane clutched each other for support. Jenna stopped laughing long enough to take a picture of Hunter's reaction when he noticed, thanks to the van mirrors, his now pink hair. That was two pictures to blackmail the guys with, and two pranks perfectly pulled without anyone suspecting a thing.

"Ok," Tori stopped the laughter. "I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are on your grill and your soda's getting cold in the stream." The boys walked over to the grill as Jenna stopped laughing and was helped to her feet by the blonde. Blake opened the lid to the grill as Jenna went to stand by her boyfriend.

"You're forgiven," Blake smiled at the blonde closing the lid. Something in the air caught their eye and when it landed, they decided to go check it out.

* * *

><p>"Man I don't know if I can sit out here and have a good time with all this stuff," Hunter complained. They had just come from destroying Zurgane's zord. Tori headed back to ninja ops with Melissa and Cam and Jenna was walking back to the campsite with the guys. "I just need to chill out for a while."<p>

"I for one need to feel my grill," Dustin rubbed his hands together. "Time for hamburgers."

"What is it with men and food?" Jenna rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Says the girls who wanted an entire extra cheese pizza?" Hunter laughed.

"You ever hear of leftovers?" she retorted and skipped ahead.

"What's gotten into her?" Shane wondered. Jenna was never like this in the three years he'd known her.

"Pickles," Blake ignored him. "Please tell me someone brought pickles. I can't have cheeseburgers without pickles."

"Chill bro," Shane waved him off. "I brought them." They approached the campsite to find it torn apart. Well, everything but Jenna's tent. They all ran toward the damage.

"Great!" Jenna groaned.

"I don't believe this!" Blake threw his hands up as he walked to the grill. "This cannot be happening."

"This whole nature thing's for the birds," Dustin sighed. "I say we bag it and go find some greasy fast food."

"Yeah sure let's all take your car," Shane sarcastically replied.

"And with what money?" Jenna called out.

"We're stuck, stranded, grounded!" Hunter ranted. "We're the cast of survivor."

"Relax air heads," Jenna rolled her eyes. "You guys find food and I'll reset your tent."

"This whole trip has turned out to be a bad idea," Blake sighed.

"Come on guys," Shane began his motivation speech. "We're ninjas! Trained to use what's around us! Haven't you heard the saying 'when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!'"

"Go find food," Jenna tossed them each a small bucket. "I'll clean up here."

"Nobody comes back without any food," Shane ordered.

"You're on!" Hunter said as the four guys ran off in different directions. Jenna went to work fixing the tent with ease. She placed a small speaker on the side of Blake's bed for her next prank. In the morning, she was going to wake him up by blasting her radio through it and she also set a camera to take his picture. For Shane, she planned to put hot sauce on his next meal and watch his mouth burn on fire. As for Dustin, she was going to make his water bottle look like it was filled with blood so when he drank it without knowing, he would be shocked into thinking it was real blood. Hunter's was already done and completed, as was the group one. This was her plan to get each separately and them all together.

* * *

><p>AN: Still not much to say.


	20. Ninjas Part XIX

**Reflection**

**Chapter 20: Ninjas**

**Part XIX**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"You put in a new air filter right?" Kelly asked as she and Jenna walked over to the start line with Hunter and Blake.<p>

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

"Did you seal it so no dirt gets in your air box?" Hunter wondered.

"Bro I'm not an idiot," Blake rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't Dustin supposed to meet us here?" Jenna wondered.

"Thought he'd be her for sure," Blake said as he and Hunter got onto their bikes.

"Good luck," Jenna pecked Hunter's cheek and walked to the sidelines with Kelly. The race began and the narrator called the play by plays as Kelly and Jenna cheered from the sidelines. Hunter and Blake were competing against each other for the lead. Blake crossed the line first and made his way to their meeting point. Hunter stormed up towards him and the two girls headed over.

"What was that?" he demanded. "You totally high-sided me!"

"No I didn't," Blake argued. "You came under me."

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter cried.

"Besides," Blake cut him off. "You wanted to race, I was racing."

"Do you realize this means I don't make nationals?" Hunter demanded.

"So what?" Blake yelled. "You said you can't go anyways!" Hunter walked away. "Hey! You know what I think? I think you're just mad because you got beat by your little brother. If it was any of these other guys it would've been a clean pass. But because it was me…"

"Hey," Kelly asked as the two approached. "Is everything alright here?"

"Whatever it is you two better fix it," Jenna stated.

"You mean he has to fix it," Blake snarled.

"Do you really want me to show everyone the picture of you screaming when you woke up on that camping trip?" Jenna stared deadly. Blake looked at her questioningly. "Yes, I have photos. Now I'm going to go after him and see what the hell the problem is."

* * *

><p>"Wanna tell me what happened back there?" Jenna asked, arms folded across her chest, and leaning against a tree. Hunter was kicking the dirt around, angry.<p>

"Just go away," he hissed.

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" she asked. "Because that's an easy way to loose one."

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"To see what the problem is," Jenna stated moving towards him.

"The problem is he totally high-sided me!" Hunter growled."You didn't see that?"

"What I saw was a fair race," Jenna pointed out. "And that the both of you are acting stupid."

"Forget it," Hunter scoffed and headed away.

"If you two don't work out this problem in a civilized way, I'll show everyone your pink hair," she stopped him. He turned and faced her.

"You wouldn't…"

"I got the proof," she glared. "Who's idea do you think it was to switch your shampoo with pink hair dye?"

"That was you?" he demanded.

"I pull pranks on everyone when I'm camping," Jenna admitted. "And it's stupid of me to do, I know. But you having this little fight with Blake is also stupid. You wanted to race and you did. You didn't win, but you raced like you wanted to. The way I see it, is 'race' means ride around and cross the finish line before someone else, not necessarily first." Hunter was silent for a minute. Then he huffed and walked away. Jenna rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying Hunter is that just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm taking your side," Jenna stated. Shane was listening to the two argue back and forth about the race earlier that day. Tori and Blake were in the other room where Blake was complaining.<p>

"So you are taking his side?" he asked.

"Nope," Jenna stated simply. "I'm not taking sides."

"But…"

"I'm not saying what he did may have been wrong, but all's fair in love and war," Jenna cited. "You both love racing, and when you're in a race competing, it turns into a war for first, and anything goes. I mean, your kind of racing is nothing compared to cycling."

"How so?" he demanded.

"For instance," she began. "In a cycling race, there are more people on a smaller track who will do anything to win. Everything's fair game. And it's a lot tougher. We ride for hours on end, not stopping to eat, drink, or even take a pit stop. We train hard practically every day to try and win. And no one, exception being you're racing in the Tour de France, ever blows up on anyone. Some races there is trash talk yes, but no one ever blows up in someone's face. It's un-sports-man like. So unless you want me to post that photo of your pink hair and Blake waking up screaming online, you both better get your damn acts together and kiss and make up." Hunter remained silent. He got up and left, crossing paths with Blake as the three other ninjas met in the middle.

"Maybe we should lock them in ninja ops and let them fight it out," Tori suggested.

"I'd pay to see that," Shane agreed.

"They're both acting like complete idiots," Jenna muttered as Dustin came over.

"Dustin are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I could've used a little help with Hunter man," Shane nodded.

"You could of used help?" Jenna stared at him. "I was the one doing all the talking. Don't make me post that photo of you burning your mouth off at the camping trip and the one of your beard and mustache."

"Blackmail!" Shane cried, pretending to be hurt.

"Got some of all of you," Jenna admitted. "I set them up."

"I just got a lot of things on my mind," Dustin went back on subject.

"Go for Shane," Shane asked as his morpher beeped.

"_Shane, you guys better get over here," _Cam asked.

"On our way," he nodded. The four rushed out.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Shane asked as the four ran in. Cam was in front of a computer. Melissa, Hunter, and Blake stood behind him.<p>

"Look at this," Cam said as they all leaned in. "And more importantly, listen."

"_Come on rangers. Where are you?" _Kapri called from inside her zord. _"Do you wanna come out and play? It's just little old me!" _

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin asked.

"Kapri?" Tori questioned.

"You are correct Tori," Sensei slid over. "There is no time to waste. You must intercept her right away before she can do any damage."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jenna muttered.

"I'll initiate the zord sequence from here," Cam stated as the others, minus the twins, stood back to morph. Their zords were trashed in the last battle and hadn't been fully repaired yet.

"Before you go," Sensei interrupted. "Blake, Hunter. Remember, whatever differences you may have right now you must put them aside when performing your ranger duties."

"I will if he does," Blake agreed.

"Don't worry about me dude," Hunter snarled.

"Watch it," Jenna let the threat hang, the two knowing what she would do unless they made up. The five with zords ready to be used morphed and left.

"I wish our zords didn't get trashed in the last battle," Melissa whined.

"I think this is going to turn out to be a trap anyway," Jenna sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Sensei wondered.

"Well, I've seen this kind of thing before," she admitted. "I mean, the bad guy calls the rangers out, they go fight, the villains call for back up and nearly win. I just have a feeling that something like that will happen." The four watched as Megazord battle went on. The thunder megazord was accidentally hit by when Kapri ducked out of the way. Jenna and Melissa cringed when it hit the ground.

"_Hey why didn't you duck?" _Hunter demanded.

"_Me?" _Blake growled. _"You're the one with the lateral controls!"_

"Excuse me," Sensei cut in. "But what did we just discuss?"The two mumbled apologies and stood back up.

"Sometimes I'm so glad I'm an only child," Cam sighed.

"You don't mean that do you?" Jenna pouted.

"Yeah," Melissa copied. "Little siblings are fun!" The four went back to watching the fight, which was now the wind rangers against Kapri. With the thunder megazord still unable to fight for the moment, they switched into lightning mode. Kapri fell down and as they were about to fire, a beam shot them back and two more zords appeared.

"No way!" Jenna gasped.

"Not them too!" Melissa groaned. Shimazu and Marah fired at the megazord, bashing it around. Tori's side was thrashed more.

"Tori, are you alright?" Cam wondered.

"_I think so," _she coughed._ "Just a little shaken up." _Kapri kicked the megazord causing to crash on top of the thunder one. Fortunately, it knocked them back online.

"Tori, I've got something to even the odds," Cam stated. 'Standby I'm on my way." He got up to morph and left the twins and Sensei to monitor. Their zords still being fixed.

"_You got it!" _she confirmed. Minutes later Cam flew in over head, but there were three.

"This ought to be good," Melissa smiled.

"No doubt," Jenna agreed. "Wish our zords were ready to fight." With that, they watched as three megazords finished off the villains.

* * *

><p>AN: One more ninja era chapter.


	21. Ninjas Part XX

**Reflection**

**Chapter 21: Ninjas**

**Part XXI**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. If you have already read the first story in this series, don't worry about this chapter or most of the ones after it. If you haven't read them, then read this chapter and the ones that follow. Oh, and any chapter titled "Ninjas" takes place in 2003. Final part in ninja era._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Dustin cried as he walked in holding a box of oil. I asked for four stroke oil and they send me this two stroke stuff! What am I supposed to do with that?" Kelly and Shane laughed from where they were at the counter. "What's so funny?"<p>

"Hey look forget about the oil," Shane headed for the couches. "Pack your bags."

"Why?" Dustin asked. "Where we going?"

"You wanted to freestyle," Kelly handed him some papers. "You're gonna get your chance. Fill it out and sign it and you have to get it in straight away if you wanna make the deadline."

"This is for the U.S. Action Games!" Dustin cheered. "Are you serious?"

"Yup," Kelly smiled and nodded. "And by the way, under sponsor, write Storm Chargers."

"Sponsor?" Dustin looked toward Shane was jumped on the couches. "Hey did you know about this?"

"I'm going to!" ha danced around. "For skateboard baby!"

"Hey Tori!" Dustin shouted spotting the blonde surfer walking in. "Check this out!"

"Oh Kelly's sponsoring you for the U.S. Action games?" Tori smiled. "Showed me this morning." She sauntered over to the couches.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Dustin demanded as Blake and Hunter walked in.

"I know U.S Action Games right?" Blake grinned. "That's awesome." The two rangers walked over to the couches.

"So let me get this straight," Dustin asked. "Everybody knew except me? Is that about right?"

"Hey guys," Melissa greeted as she and Jenna plopped onto the couches, Jenna falling against Hunter. "What's going on?"

"Talking about the U.S. Action games," Tori smiled.

"I'm so gonna kick ass on the bikes," Jenna shot up. "This is gonna be great!"

"So you're in it for cycling?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah," Jenna grinned madly.

"Hey didn't you test today for Roger Hannah the Factory Blue sponsorship?" Dustin asked the navy ranger.

"That's right," Tori remembered. "How'd it go?"

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine," Hunter jumped. "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

"So what's the deal?" Dustin wondered.

"Well factory ride if I want it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin wondered.

"Can't do much with Lothor still around," Melissa caught on.

"Yeah but how can you pass up an opportunity like this?" Shane questioned.

"That's what I told him," Hunter nodded. A little while later, the guys were all in the garage working on a bike as usual when the girls walked up to them.

"Can I interrupt this bike fixing festival?" Jenna smirked.

"Question," Tori rolled her eyes. "Did anyone happen to tell Sensei we're going to the action games?"

"Oh not me," Shane shot up.

"What about Cam did you guys ask him if he wanted to go?" Dustin wondered.

"Took care of it," Melissa nodded.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," the twins awed wide-eyed as the Storm Chargers van pulled up to the action games entrance. Tori parked the van and they all hopped out.<p>

"You guys better check in," Kelly advised. "I'll make sure your gear's ok."

"We'll check this place out," Hunter began.

"Finish it you die," Jenna threatened lovingly. "Mel, do you see him anywhere?"

"No," Melissa sighed. "Maybe he's running late as usual."

"Come on I'm cruising with you," Cam hopped down from the roof and took Melissa's hand.

"Cyber Cam?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"Not Cyber Cam," Cam smiled. "Who says real Cam can't cruise?"

_**-With Cam, Melissa, Jenna, and Hunter-**_

"Hunter, J," Cam called to the two at the information booth.

"Not now Cam," Hunter waved him off.

"Yes now," Melissa snapped. The two turned and the four watched Kelzaks along with Marah and Kapri stroll down the pathway.

"Who invited them?" Jenna demanded. The four ran over to the skate ramp where they stopped. Marah, Kapri, and a group of Kelzaks were there.

"Hey, you lost?" Cam wondered.

"Do we look lost?" Marah snorted.

"What a pain," Kapri called for Kelzak furies.

"We could use a little help," Melissa muttered. The Kelzaks launched themselves and the four began fighting. Marah and Kapri walked away as the fight went on. At some point, a figure wearing a black shirt with tan pants jumped into the mix.

"Nice of you to join," Jenna smiled as she sent a Kelzak flying, recognizing the man.

"Why so late Tommy?" Melissa wondered.

"Do you want help or not?" he rolled his eyes. Three other kids came to join and started fighting.

"You have to get out of here," Cam told the newcomers.

"Dude we're just trying to help," the brunette stated.

"You can help by standing aside," Hunter shouted.

"Tommy, behind you!" Jenna yelled as she leapt over him and knocked back a Kelzak and he rolled on the ground, knocking one over like a bowling pin. After a few more punches were thrown, the Kelzaks disappeared and the four ninjas regroup, Tommy standing behind them. They all faced the three kids.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter demanded.

"We were thinking you were in trouble," the kid in the middle recalled. "You should be happy we were there."

"No you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize," Cam corrected. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I'm gone," the kid shrugged.

"Me too," the girl snarled.

"Later dudes," the other one said as the three turned and walked away.

"Now that that's over," Jenna snapped around and the two hugged their brother. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course you're late as usual," Melissa scoffed as they released him.

"At least I was here for that," Tommy argued. Cam and Hunter didn't dare question someone their girlfriends knew. They had never met either of their brothers, so they were confused.

"Hey Cam, what did Marah and Kapri want?" Jenna turned to face the two.

_**-Near the Abyss of Evil-**_

"They were interested in this area here," Cam stated. "But it must have all been a diversion."

"I don't see anything," Dustin shook his head.

"I have a funny feeling about this," Jenna frowned.

"Hey what's wrong with your amulet?" Shane wondered.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. He looked down and touched it yanking his hand away quickly.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"It's frozen," Cam reported.

"Frozen?" Dustin chuckled. "Dude its like, eighty degrees out!"

"Seems like something fishy is going on around here," Melissa concluded.

"No kidding," Cam agreed. "I better get back to ninja ops and do some tests on it there. See what this is all about."

_**-In the stands-**_

"Please Tommy?" Jenna begged with puppy dog eyes. Tommy was in the crowd with them and the other rangers and Kelly.

"_Rangers," _Cam spoke through Shane's morpher. That caught their attention. Tommy's too. _"I'm sending the zords to you. There's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with." _

"Go," Tommy advised.

"On our way Cam," Shane informed. He looked at the others and nodded as they inched by Kelly and Tommy.

"Where you guys going?" she asked.

"Uh, bathroom," Dustin lied. Tommy snorted. He had better excuses.

"All of you?" Kelly wondered.

"We'll be back I promise," Shane promised. The seven made it to a clear area before morphing. Once morphed, they boarded their zords and formed three megazords to take on Vexacus. Since the giant zord battle, the twin's zords had fully repaired and were ready for action.

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane wondered.

"Yeah!" came a chorus of replies. Vexacus sent them to the ground just with a few hits from his sword. They used their fire power to shoot him, but it didn't have much of an effect. Shane summoned the mammoth zord to come in and help. They fired and made him disappear, but he only reappeared on his land shark. It separated the giant megazord back down to three megazord, which lay still on the ground for a moment.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus roared. All three megazords stood back up. The thunder and thee element megazord both charged and held their ground. That was, until, Vexacus effectively cut into both.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane cried.

"Get out of there!" Dustin yelled. There was an explosion and the two megazords went down in it.

"No!" Shane shouted. Fortunately, it destroyed Vexacus, but the thunder and elemental zords were trashed and on the ground, the four rangers nowhere in sight. The three wind rangers hopped out and disassembled their megazord to check out the damage.

* * *

><p>"Cam," Shane spoke into the communicators. "We're at the thunder and element zord wreckage. It doesn't look good."<p>

"Any sign of Hunter, Blake, Jenna, and Melissa?" Tori asked.

"_I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area," _Cam stated. _"But there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

"Keep trying to establish contact," Shane instructed. "We'll head back to Ops and regroup."

* * *

><p>"Jenna!" Tommy yelled. He had stood in the distance watching his sisters fight in battle. They seemed rather good. "Melissa!" Unfortunately, he had also seen the zords get wrecked. He would be calling for the other two boys, but he didn't know their names, having never met them. He ran through the zord wreckage and searched. It was somewhat safe, considering the wind rangers left for their base.<p>

"Where are you guys?" he called out. Luckily, no one followed them. As he continued his search, he heard someone coughing. Curious, he walked toward the sound. When he got there, he moved a piece of metal and there was Jenna and Melissa, both breathing but badly injured. Thinking quickly, he hoisted Melissa onto his back and picked Jenna up bridal style. Now if only he could remember which way the other three left for their base…

* * *

><p>"The megazord!" Shane shouted. "It's gone!" the twins came streaking in and still injured, but well enough to fight. Tommy was smart to give them some of his energy to let them fight, but it was the power of the Ninjetti that allowed him to do that. So now, here they were, ready to fight for a little bit, until it was time for it to be one side or the other.<p>

"What's happening?" Jenna groaned as they looked at the abyss.

"I don't know," Tori replied. They watched as it opened and every monster and general they defeated came out, alive and well.

"Not good!" Dustin frowned. The rangers backed away as the aliens stood in front of them. Lothor stepped in the center of the line of villains.

"How does it feel to fail rangers?" he asked.

"He's kidding right?" Melissa scoffed.

"You should know," Shane growled.

"Not this time," Lothor hissed. Their five visors snapped shut and they drew their ninja swords. "Destroy them!" The battle was on as each side rushed the other. Each of the five took on a small group of aliens. The twins weren't faring so well. At one point, Jenna tripped and hurt her ankle. When she tried to stand, she had a difficult time staying up and kept stumbling down. All five were tossed to the ground next to each other as Lothor cackled. They all stood as the aliens centered them in a circle. Out of nowhere, a blast broke apart the circle and the rangers looked up to see Hunter flying in overhead.

"Mind if I play through?" he taunted.

"You'll never stop me!" Lothor roared.

"But we will," Blake spoke as he stood in front of the freed ninjas. Hunter popped onto the ground and stood with the other five. Shane called for his battlizer. Lothor brought out Choobo and the Kelzaks. Once again, the fight began. The twins, especially Jenna, weren't doing too well now. Random blasts from all directions were fired as the fight continued. Most of the Kelzaks and aliens ended up back in the abyss of evil as it went on. At one point, Shane switched into flight mode. One blow from that sent a whole group of aliens back. Lothor shot Shane down into a pile of hay bales, also causing him to lose the battlizer. The other six ran over to help him up, or in Jenna's case, hobble over. She was having a hard time standing on her feet. Lothor stood in front of the seven. He charged and they all took him on, seven against one. They were all thrown back into different directions. The Bradley brothers went one way as the other five went the other. Everyone was struggling to stand back up.

"Enough," Lothor growled as he raised the samurai amulet. "Time to finish you off! Give me those ranger powers!" he took Hunter and Blake's powers. "Nothing can stop the power of the amulet!"

"I believe that belongs to me," Cam stated as he appeared behind the ninja. Lothor turned to face his nephew.

"Not anymore," he grinned. He fired and Cam went flying. Lothor went in for the kill but the five rangers still with powers stopped him. That's when he drained their ranger energies too, causing them to fly backwards and fall. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" the eight ninjas stood, supporting each other. He fired at them again causing them all to fall, but they quickly stood back up again. "Let's finish this!" The ninjas charged and circled him. Each time one was tossed back, they got right back in. They had to admit Lothor did put up a good fight. The five ninjas who last lost their powers shoved Lothor closer to the abyss. He managed to toss them off when they succeeded. They were chucked to the ground, face first, as Lothor stood before them. They stood across from him determined to continue the fight.

"I have your ranger powers," he laughed. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win," Shane promised.

"What can you do to me without your powers?" he questioned.

"We may not be power rangers," Shane began. "But we still have power! Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Ninja powers!" the five shot beams of their element at the evil space ninja. It was one combined beam of energy that hit him directly. Lothor fell into the abyss and it was sealed shut. The five lowered their hands. Jenna and Melissa felt weaker than the others (mostly from the zord wreck) and started to sway. Cam caught Melissa and Hunter caught Jenna as the two were about to fall. Jenna could barely stand.

"What happened?" Tori asked as the ninja students stood behind the eight, now former, rangers.

"Lothor's evil," Blake stated. "It must have overloaded the abyss."

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished.

"So he's gone?" Dustin wondered.

"I believe so," Cam nodded.

"And our ranger powers?" Hunter questioned.

"They're gone too," Shane sighed.

"Good thing we got rid of him when we did then," Jenna piped in. "I doubt I could've lasted too much longer."

"Same here," Melissa coughed from where Cam helped her stand.

"What happened in the zord wreck anyway?" he wondered.

"We tried to eject but the system failed," Melissa frowned. "We fell down with it."

"Can we get someone to wrap up my ankle?" Jenna wondered. "I think I sprained it." They all chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>AN: End of the ninja arc. Anything after this is based on episodes not from the dino thunder or mystic force era, and will jump into their adventure as overdrive and jungle fury rangers.


	22. We've Heard

**Reflection**

**Chapter 22: We've Heard**

_A/N: This is in the present, like the first chapter. I won't write about the dinos, but I will write about the twins adventures of being rangers and pregnant at the same time, so that'll work. Anyway, I'm getting a bit confused with myself and what I'm trying to say. But on with the chapter! Oh, and this may be short, but oh well._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"I meant show them the video diary," Tommy groaned as he sat back. The kids were shocked, to say the least. Sure they had heard of the tales and knew power rangers were real, but they thought the stories their parents told them were fake. The twins had just finished reliving their ninja storm days, going into as much detail as they could remember. It was now late at night. "Not go into detail of every single battle."<p>

"But the video diary only goes up to the mystic force rangers," Jenna pouted. Tommy had updated the diary until Andrea was born. Since then, he hasn't touched it.

"We've already seen it," the brunette in white stated shyly. The three adults snapped to her.

"You saw the video diary?" Tommy blinked. Why hadn't he heard of this? "When?"

"Last time we all hung out at home," Andrea continued. "We were bored and wanted to watch a movie. I went searching through your DVD rack and found that. We thought it was just some documentary you recreated."

"But now we know it's not," Melody rolled her eyes.

"So what happened on the ranger teams where the mystic force ended?" Mike prompted. He was eager to learn about the ranger world.

Melissa checked her watch, noting how late it was. "I think it's best we save those stories for tomorrow. It's pretty late." She and Tommy stood, stretching. They had been sitting for a good while.

"Which means it's time for you three to head up to bed," Jenna smiled. She stood up as well and showed her brother and sister out. Cam and Kim had left with the younger ones earlier, knowing they had to do this. And it was Jenna and Hunter's mansion, so they lived there.

"Aunt J!" Mike whined. He still thought it was too early to go to bed.

"As long as you stay in your rooms, I don't care when you go to sleep," she amended. She was the most liked of the three Oliver siblings because she was so lenient. "I for one am beat. Goodnight."

"Night!" the three called back. When she was out of sight and ear shot, Melody moved to sit across from her two cousins.

"Why do you think they're telling us this now?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Andrea shrugged. "But do they really think we can be power rangers?"

"Yeah I mean, we have some pretty big shoes to fill," Mike added.

"Guys look," Melody sighed. "Let's just sleep on it and see what they tell us tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

><p>Morning came. It was the day after Christmas and people had to head back to work. The younger kids were already out to friend's houses for the day. Hunter, Cam, and Kim were at work. Tommy and Melissa had come by early so the two of them and Jenna could finish telling the three eldest about their destiny to become rangers. So, once again, the three kids sat on the couch opposing their parents.<p>

"So," Jenna spoke. "Where to begin?"

"How about where the video diary left off, with the team that followed mystic force?" Andrea suggested hopefully. She knew her father wasn't on any team past dino thunder, or so she thought. The other two nodded in agreement. They wanted to hear what had to be said.

"So I take it it would be the overdrive team," Tommy turned to his sisters.

"One of the last teams we were on," Melissa shook her head. "Well, we can go into more detail later, but since Tommy wants to go video diary style, then we'll give you the short version."

Jenna took the lead. "So, it started about a couple months after me and Hunter eloped…"

* * *

><p>AN: Next few chapters may be short, but I'm going to be using stuff I've already written and haven't posted yet. So, what'll be revealed?


	23. Overdrive Part I

**Reflection**

**Chapter 23: Overdrive**

**Part I**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. Well, picking up after dino thunder and the sequel "Today." So, the twins, by this point, have both gotten married. What surprises await them as they take on a new ranger adventure? Oh, and any chapter titled "Overdrive" takes place in 2007._

_This is set during "At all Cost."_

_Song is "I Got You" by Thompson Square._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"<em>A car's got gasoline<br>to run down the road  
>a crop's rain<br>dirt and sun  
>to make 'em grow<br>a song's got rhyme  
>a clock's got time<br>you got me and baby_

_I got you  
>yeah you're it<br>the missing piece  
>that makes me fit<br>I got you  
>the breath I breathe<br>and there ain't nothing  
>else I need<br>baby I got you  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_I don't need a big  
>ole house<br>full of stuff  
>what my arms are<br>wrapped around  
>that's enough<br>your morning smile  
>your kiss goodnight<br>and everything's all right_

_I got you  
>yeah you're it<br>the missing piece  
>that makes me fit<br>I got you  
>the breath I breathe<br>and there ain't nothing  
>else I need<br>baby I got you  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_When the right  
>goes wrong<br>when I'm scared to death  
>and got nothing left to<br>lean on_

_I got you  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>yeah I do  
>baby I got you<br>yeah yeah yeah  
>yeah you got me too<em>

_I got you  
>yeah you're it<br>the missing piece  
>that makes me fit<br>I got you  
>the breath I breathe<br>and there ain't nothing  
>else I need<br>baby I got you  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Yeah baby  
>I got you<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>baby I got you<br>baby I got you"_

"Jenna!" Hunter Bradley called to his wife, who was just finishing up practicing her piano. She was still going strong as J. Leigh and the world knew who she really was. About two weeks after her twin sister's wedding, she and Hunter went to Vegas and eloped, telling no one. Their witness was Jenna's manager Jamie Frank. Molly had quit last year and Jamie quickly filled the position.

The couple had only been married for two months or so, and it couldn't be better. Everyone still thought that they were getting married in a few months, since that was the original plan. Long since their wedding, their lives returned to normal. As far as they knew, Melissa and Cam ran the Wind Ninja Academy and Melissa taught at the Hot and Cold academy, where she and Jenna trained as ninjas.

Jenna controls fire and Melissa controls ice. Hunter controls thunder and Cam teaches the way of the samurai. All of them are teachers and they all keep in touch with their fellow ninjas and dino thunder friends. Sure ranger teams have been around since then, but the twins haven't been on them. The current team, stationed primarily in San Angeles, was the overdrive team. They were only a team of five, but they were doing rather well.

"You got some package in the mail," Hunter walked in. He had the mail in his hands, and one of the pieces was a small gold box with a strange logo on it. He handed it to her and she frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss. He sat down on the piano bench beside her, curious as well. Hunter wrapped an arm around her as she opened up the box. A hologram appeared.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed," Tommy spoke to his students. Melissa was helping him out at his dojo today. They had just finished a class on this Saturday afternoon. Melissa volunteered to help teach some of the younger students, but helped Tommy with the older ones today. "Tired yet?"<p>

"Why would I be?" she scoffed as they headed for the mini fridge. She opened it and tossed her brother a water bottle. "You're older than me. I should be asking you that."

"Funny," the multicolored ranger rolled his eyes.

"So how's my sister in law doing?" Melissa wondered. At her wedding, she had found out Kim was four months pregnant. That was three months ago and she was due in a couple months in May. It was now March, and only the beginning of it.

"She's doing fine," Tommy sighed. He still taught science at the high school in Reefside, and Kim was home alone all day and he hated to leave her alone. "After all, she's due in a couple months."

"Know what you're having?" Melissa pressed as she headed for the door. She spotted something sitting outside it and was making her way towards it.

"I'm not telling," he smirked. "She doesn't want to know and if I tell you two, she'll get upset."

"Whatever," she picked up the object. It was an odd shaped gold box with a strange logo on it. "But I'm helping with the nursery!"

Tommy muttered something as Melissa opened up the box. As soon as she did, a hologram of a man appeared.

* * *

><p>"I still think it's weird," Jenna mused as she and Melissa carpooled to the Hartford Mansion in San Angeles a week later. The boxes contained a message requesting their help with the ranger team, but they weren't exactly sure what it meant. Were they just going to advise them along, or become rangers again themselves? Melissa was driving and listening to her sister. "I mean, how did he find out that stuff about us?"<p>

"Well you went public identity with your career," the other brunette recalled. "And me being your sister adds to it."

"There it is," Jenna pointed it out. Melissa turned into the driveway as they pulled up. She put the car in park. In the distance, they could see the rangers running and a man in a golf cart driving beside them. They could only assume that they were rangers. Sure this team was public identity, so it didn't matter. The two girls got out and walked for the door. "Damn. This is almost as big as my place."

"Which one?" Melissa smirked.

"All of them, separate," Jenna returned with a smirk of her own. As they reached the front door, they saw it open up. The man from the hologram faced them. "Are you Andrew Hartford?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You must be the Oliver twins. Please, come in." He moved aside so the twins could step in. "Follow me." He walked around, the twins following.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Melissa tried to process what Andrew had just told the twins. They were in the ranger base and none of the other rangers were here. He had finished explaining why he called them their and why he needed their help. "You want us to help the rangers by becoming rangers again?"<p>

"Yes," Andrew held out the two trackers. "These two trackers have been found, and you two are the best candidates for the job."

"One tiny problem you overlooked," Jenna spoke up. "We have our own lives to get to. I mean, it's bad enough the press is always following me around."

"Besides, we have jobs we can't exactly leave for ranger duties," Melissa added. "And I don't think my husband would like it if I had to leave for ranger duties."

"Please, just think about it," Andrew begged. "We need all the help we can get."

Melissa and Jenna shared a look. They had their own lives to live. After all, both were married and both had jobs that wouldn't exactly understand. Well, Jenna made her own schedule, but it hardly got rearranged. And Melissa, as of right now, was still studying to become a doctor. She thought it would be a practical choice in case a patient came in with some ranger related injury. Of course, she could always switch to online classes.

"I'm in," Jenna decided after a moment. Andrew held out her tracker and she looked it over. Melissa looked over at her in shock. The brunette noticed it. "Come on Mel. Once a ranger, always a ranger. Besides, Sensei Pilaki will understand and you can switch to online classes."

Melissa sighed. "If she's in, I'm in too." Andrew passed her the remaining tracker. She looked it over as well. At that moment, Mack chose to walk in. He frowned upon seeing the twins, but Andrew quickly stepped in to explain.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Cam and Hunter will say?" Melissa wondered as she and Jenna were on their way to Briarwood. As their first mission, Andrew had asked the two to pick up a dragon scale in Briarwood. Of course, they had no clue on how they would do this. They just knew that the mystic rangers were somewhat public identity. Only Briarwood residents knew who they were. It was going to be difficult.<p>

"I don't know," Jenna shrugged. "I'd rather tell them later though. But I feel bad we'll have to leave them for a while."

"They can always visit and we can visit them," Melissa suggested. "I mean, it's not that bad."

"Says the girl who had to wait for me to take the job," Jenna smirked.

"Shut up," the new green ranger rolled her eyes. She pulled into a parking spot near a music store where they found out the rangers had worked. Both girls got out of the car and faced the shop called "Rock Porium." It was a nice little shop, from what they could tell. "Well, let's get to it."

The two walked into the shop.

* * *

><p>It was now night and things had gone kind of smoothly. In the battle when the girls returned, they had morphed for the first time. The others, at first, were a bit confused as to why they suddenly had a new green and white ranger. Jenna was the new white ranger with Melissa the green. Once Andrew had explained it and revealed the twins to be the new rangers, the others accepted the help. Now, they were getting ready to rest for the night. They were all staying at the Hartford mansion as always. Jenna and Ronny shared a room while Melissa and Rose shared another. As far as they knew, Will and Dax shared one and Mack had his own. And right now, the twins were getting to know their roommates. They had talked to their husbands earlier and for the most part, the two boys were pretty understanding.<p>

"So you've both been rangers before?" Ronny asked as the four girls were hanging out in hers and Jenna's room.

"Yeah," Melissa nodded. "We were on two of the teams before this."

"What powers did you get?" Rose wondered. She wanted to know what powers they got when they had their DNA scrambled. The twins had it done earlier before they left to get the dragon scale.

"Aside from our ninja and dino gem ones," Jenna bit her lip. "I can shape shift and she can multiply herself."

"Do you two have boyfriends or something?" Ronny pressed.

Both girls nodded and corrected the blonde. "Husband."

At that, Melissa turned to glare at her twin. As far as she knew, Jenna and Hunter were only engaged. Ronny and Rose noticed it and wondered what was going on. Jenna caught her sister's glare and realized her mistake.

"Surprise?" she offered meekly.

Melissa just glared. "You got married and didn't tell me?" Jenna took this as her cue to run. She bolted out the door, Melissa hot on her tail. Rose and Ronny shared a look before shrugging. They knew that this was going to get weirder.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I wanted to get it done. Next chapter is going to be based on "Both Sides Now" and there's some twists and turns. Anyway, what'd you think? This story may not be as updated frequently as I thought, but I'll try for a chapter each week. Same with my other stories, especially my one "Somewhat Samurai," since there's no new samurai episodes out yet.


	24. Overdrive Part II

**Reflection**

**Chapter 24: Overdrive**

**Part II**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. Well, picking up after dino thunder and the sequel "Today." So, the twins, by this point, have both gotten married. What surprises await them as they take on a new ranger adventure? Oh, and any chapter titled "Overdrive" takes place in 2007._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"It's not just a bird," Rose stated as she led the way through a village in Turkey. The rangers were sent here to find some statue they needed. Melissa and Jenna were both getting used to being on another ranger team and Jenna was trailing behind the group, talking in Spanish to Pablo. No one was bothering to keep up. "It's the Hou-ou, the legendary Japanese king of birds."<p>

"According to legend," Melissa picked up, having done her research as well. "If you set it free, It will give you clues to find the Toru diamond, the world's most precious diamond."

"Also," Rose continued as they trekked through the crowds. "According to legend, it bestows the holder with great power."

"It's kind of funny, you know," Dax mused. "We come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey…bird…get it?"

"Do you stay up late thinking of stuff like that to say?" Ronny shook her head, amused.

"Is he always like that?" Jenna wondered, popping up next to the blonde.

Will spoke up from behind them, scanning over the area. "Playtime's over. The office is…" he faced a door across from him. "…this way. Our source said they'd leave the door open." The seven rangers headed into the store through the broken door.

"Something's not right," Jenna bit her lip, getting a strange feeling.

"Sure it's not a cultural thing?" Will thought as they turned on their flashlights. They walked further in and headed for the safe. "When they say 'leave the door open,' maybe they mean blasted off its hinges."

"Let's find the safe," Rose suggested. "Get the Hou-ou statue and get out of here." Except, when they got to the safe, that was broken into as well.

* * *

><p>"Will's still up in Andrew's office and Jenna is still on the phone," Dax reported as he slid into the base. The others were down there waiting. Melissa had a pretty good idea that Jenna was talking to her manager or Pablo, but no one knew what Andrew was talking to Will about.<p>

"Dad's probably giving him a new zord or something," Mack shrugged. "For all the great work he's been doing."

"Why would he get a new zord before me and J get ours?" Melissa pouted.

"I've been doing great work," Dax blinked. "Why don't I get a new zord?" At that moment, the doors opened and Andrew walked in, alone.

"I suppose you're all speculating why I called Will into my office," he spoke, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"No, no we were just…"

"I let Will go," the mentor interrupted the babbling rangers.

Ronny frowned and stepped forward slightly. "Will? Gone?"

"This was not an easy call to make," Andrew sighed. "But his actions left me no choice. Now, let this be a warning to you team. I asked Will to leave me his tracker, but he didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so…unstable."

"And what about my sister?" Melissa narrowed her eyes, getting the feeling there was more.

"She followed after him," Andrew continued.

* * *

><p>"All right," Jenna grinned as she walked alongside Will in the woods. The two were sent by Andrew to infiltrate Miratrix and try to get the Hou-ou back. It was their mission for the day. It helped the fact that Jenna was a ninja – and previously evil ranger – and Will was a spy. "Time to give you the crash course in being evil."<p>

"What do you mean?" Will looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"To be evil, you have to be convincing," she began, leading the way. "An evil laugh would help."

"Evil laugh?" Will raised an eyebrow. Jenna smirked and let out an evil laugh, one she used from her days as an evil ranger. The black ranger shuddered in fear. She stopped and smirked at him. "Point taken."

"Just let me do the talking," she sighed and shook her head. The two came up to Miratrix and spotted her just as she finished training. "We've been looking for you."

The villainess turned to the rangers. "Well bad news. You found me." She lunged, causing the two rangers to morph and get out of the way. The two fought back and dodged what Miratrix threw their way. The fight raged on for a few more minutes. It finally ended when Will managed to flip her down. The two rangers paused in their fighting and demorphed. Miratrix frowned as the two headed over to her. "You had me."

"Very observant," Will smirked. "But we're not here to hurt you."

"Rather, we have a little proposition," Jenna continued. Will helped Miratrix to her feet. She pocketed her daggers. "We three join forces."

"Think about it," Will added. "No one could ever stop us."

"You and me?" Miratrix raised an eyebrow, looking mostly at Will. "Won't the other rangers get jealous?"

"It doesn't matter," Will snorted. "They fired me."

"Oh, what did you do?" Miratrix rolled her eyes. "Forget to clean your zord?" she turned to Jenna. "And what about you?"

"Does it really matter what happened to me?" she snarled. Miratrix turned back to Will, waiting for his answer.

"Just sold some of the zord technology to a rival," he replied. "Needed money, and frankly, being a ranger doesn't really pay too well."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Miratrix snapped at him. Jenna just sat back and watched the banter. She really wasn't supposed to be fooling the enemy. She was just to follow and make sure Will did his job. It wasn't that Andrew didn't trust Will, but rather wanted Jenna to help him with pretending to be evil.

"Au contraire," Will grinned. "You see, you're a woman out for her own gain. Nothing more powerful, and if I must say, more attractive than that."

"Stop," the villainess smiled. "I'm blushing. You're cocky. I like that."

"I prefer to call it confidence," Will corrected.

"And there's nothing you wouldn't do to team up with me?" she asked, just for safe measure. She had completely forgotten about Jenna being there.

Will shook his head. "Nada." Miratrix started away and Jenna came up to the black ranger. "How'd I do?"

"Not bad," she crossed her arms. "For a rookie."

"A rookie?"

"Look, you're doing your job, and now I have to do mine," she stated. The brunette streaked off to follow the two. It was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p>"Will may have broken a rule or two," Ronny mused as she paced the base. They were trying to figure out where Will and Jenna went, especially Melissa. She did not want to deal with an evil Jenna, having dealt with one before. "Or three. But he's not gonna turn against us. It's just a tracker."<p>

"With enough power to cause worldwide destruction," Dax added.

"Better keep looking," Rose suggested.

"Jenna wouldn't turn evil on us either, would she?" Mack asked, turning to Melissa who was working beside him. Of course, they didn't know enough about the twins to answer that themselves. "I mean, where she followed Will…"

"Not intentionally," Melissa denied. "But she had turned before." At that, the others stopped and turned to her, shocked.

"She was evil before?" Ronny asked, slowly.

"Wasn't pretty," the green ranger bit her lip. "Last time it happened, she couldn't remember going evil. Well, at least not right away. Things came back to her after a while. But it still isn't pretty. Besides, she was put under a spell. That's different than turning intentionally."

* * *

><p>"There he is," Dax pointed as the rangers pulled to a stop in front of Will and Miratrix. Jenna was off in the distance, staying away from interfering. "And see?" they walked towards them. "He hasn't turned bad. In fact, look who he's captured!"<p>

"Nice going Will," Ronny smiled. "You've got her."

"Got her?" the black ranger scoffed. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. It is us who have gotten you." Without hesitation, he morphed. Jenna smirked, realizing her teaching was paying off. Miratrix spotted her sitting atop the building behind the other rangers, but Jenna didn't notice. To complete his morph, Will added his own evil laugh.

Before the others could blink, Will fired at them, giving Miratrix the opportunity to hit Jenna with her own blast. It hit Jenna dead on, making her unconscious for a brief moment. However, when she opened her eyes, they were glowing pink and white. She had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Back on the ground, Mack groaned. "I hate it when dad's right." The rangers stood and morphed themselves. No one was worried about Jenna not being there, but they would have to call her in at some point.

"You're gonna regret finding me," Will swore.

"And me," Jenna, morphed into her white overdrive suit, showed herself. Her eyes were glowing through the helmet and Melissa cursed under hers. She knew that her sister could only do that when she was angry, jealous, or evil, like she was now. The white in them helped. "I missed being evil. Such a thrill." The two rangers charged.

"What happened to you?" Melissa demanded as she fought off her twin. The two were going head to head as the others fought off Will. The brunette managed to dodge a few blows.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jenna scoffed. "And you're supposed to be the smarter of us two." She flung Melissa over her shoulder. The green ranger landed on her back and quickly got back to her feet. "I don't know why Tommy ever gave this up."

"He gave it up because it's wrong!" Melissa shouted. The others were struggling a bit against Will. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"You should be worried about me hurting you," Jenna drew her bow and fired at everyone. Melissa took out her daggers and charged. She and Jenna kept at it. Neither noticed that Miratrix had brought out a new villain, Kamdor. Well, they stopped when he spoke.

"You took your time Miratrix," he huffed.

"Who's that?" Will demanded. He was still pretending, but no one knew it yet.

"I'm Kamdor," the thing drew his sword. "Prepare to fall!" he charged at the five overdrive rangers as the other two continued fighting.

"How'd it happen this time?" Melissa demanded. She threw a punch and managed to knock Jenna back somewhat.

"Does that really matter?" she glared. She lunged again. "All you need to know is that I work for them two now, and nothing's going to stop us."

With a final shove, Melissa stumbled back. Jenna stood by Kamdor and Miratrix. She was confusing the others, even Will. Will knew that this wasn't her task. The others had gotten to the point where they had a forced demorph.

"Come you two," Kamdor ordered Miratrix and Jenna. "There is much to do." Will, still morphed, walked over to the three, laughing.

"Hey!" he called. "Where are you going? What about the rangers?"

"They are defeated!" Kamdor growled. "They pose no problem!" The three walked away and Will turned to the others.

"You are lucky today, rangers."

With that, he followed the villains.

* * *

><p>"Well if there was any doubt about Will," Mack sighed as the demorphed rangers entered the base. "I guess that's been resolved. And Jenna's in on it too?"<p>

"I'd have bet anything that Will would never go to the other side," Ronny sighed as the girls stood on one side, the guys on the other. "And I don't lose bets."

"I can't believe he's with her!" Dax ranted. "You don't just hook up with a friend's ex!"

"Ex?" Melissa frowned. The others had forgotten that she and Jenna weren't there when they first met Miratrix. The three girls gave the guys a confused look.

"Man law," the two men replied.

"But again," Mack continued. "What was with Jenna?"

Melissa sighed. This was going to take some explaining.

* * *

><p>"You sure you trust him?" Will asked, still pretending to be evil. As far as he knew, so was Jenna. But she was under a spell yet again. No one knew it. They were all in Kamdor and Miratrix's lair.<p>

"Trust Kamdor?" Miratrix raised an eyebrow. "Two years ago, I got into some trouble on a distant planet, and he was captured saving me. They confined him for eternity inside that crystal. But it took me two years to find the device that could set him free."

"I could've found it quicker," Jenna scoffed. Of course, like before, there was going to be tension.

"By the way," Miratrix glared at her before turning back to Will. "Did I thank you for that? Thank you."

"Shouldn't it be us who doesn't trust you?" Kamdor spun on Will.

"I was just saying…"

"Silence!" Kamdor cut him off. "You'll need to prove yourself."

"And she doesn't?" Will pointed at his teammate. "I'm getting a little tired of proving myself."

Kamdor hissed. "Had I known those we were fighting were your former friends, I would have destroyed them."

"Leave my sister to me," Jenna huffed.

"But since," Kamdor ignored her. "You were so eager, prove yourself by destroying the power rangers."

* * *

><p>"How about now?" Andrew asked as they were searching for the two rogue rangers. They were all in the base. Melissa was making frantic phone calls to those she knew could help. She couldn't ask her brother, since he had his hands full with the dojo and taking care of Kim (who was seven months pregnant), but Cam and Hunter would be around.<p>

"Nothing," Rose shook her head. "Not a sign of Will or Jenna's tracker's imprint anywhere."

"How can they block their signals?" Mack wondered. Melissa came over, still on the phone, and typed a few things into the computer.

"You know Will," Ronny huffed. "If there's a way, he'll find it."

"Wait a sec," Dax paused them. "Go back." A map showed up. "Right there," he pointed.

"That's an awfully weak signal," Ronny frowned.

"But it's a place to start," Mack pointed out.

"And Jenna's nearby," Melissa read the signature beside it, which was slightly weaker. The five rangers ran out of the base.

* * *

><p>"I'm picking up a signal over there," Dax reported as they walked through the forest. As they walked forward, Will stepped out from behind a tree.<p>

"You are so predictable," he snorted.

"You know we have to bring you in," Mack rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Will held his hands up. "You don't get it, do you? I let you find my signal. You didn't find me. I brought you here."

"It's a trap," Rose realized.

"Very good," Jenna, morphed in her overdrive uniform, hopped in front of them. She pointed at her sister. "You're mine."

"With pleasure," Melissa agreed. She and the others morphed and Will morphed as well. The two brunettes charged each other and the others fought against Will. Jenna had her bow drawn and kept firing. Melissa took her daggers and charged. The two weren't doing any good against each other. But Melissa had help on the way. "What's gotten into you?"

"My mind has been changed," she scoffed, tossing her away. "And these two will be easier to get rid of than that fossil was."

"So now you're plotting against them as you work with them?" the green ranger observed.

"Don't I always?" Jenna pouted. Melissa shot her back, but she didn't fall. "I'm plotting against the other boneheads too." Melissa knew that she meant Moltor and Flurious as well. She knew that her sister being evil like this was from her gift she had that allowed her to detect evil rangers. Before she could respond, Melissa and the other overdrive rangers vanished. Jenna turned to see Will putting his tracker back in place.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Mack looked around as they were all back in the base. But they were all demorphed as well. They thought that Will's blast would've killed them.<p>

"How did we get here?" Ronny wondered.

"How did we leave there?" Rose added.

"Are my arms on the right side?" Dax shook his arms. Melissa blinked a few times to make sure they were all okay. "They feel weird."

"I will answer all your questions," Andrew spoke, walking towards them. "Even Dax's. But first, you're all okay?" They nodded. "You're here because I modified Will's tracker to send you here."

"Why?" Mack raised an eyebrow. Last he saw, Will had turned.

"Because they have us set up," Melissa concluded. "Right?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded.

"Then Will and Jenna haven't joined Miratrix?" Dax asked.

"Will hasn't, Jenna has," Melissa sighed. They all turned to her in askance. "Jenna was put under a spell of some sort and it turned her. Will, on the other hand, I believe that he was sent to infiltrate te enemy to try and locate the Hou-ou that Miratrix had stolen from under us."

"How do you know it was her?" Mack wondered.

"Well," Andrew answered. "If it was Moltor or Flurious, someone surely would've seen a monster walking the streets."

"Good deduction Mr. Hartford," Ronny noted. "So, you didn't really fire Will?"

"No," Andrew nodded. "He and Jenna convinced me, that in order to go undercover successfully, we all had to be convincing or it could've cost them their lives. So now, we hope Miratrix has bought Will's act that Jenna helped him with."

* * *

><p>AN: Cutting it off there. So what'd you think? Jenna got turned evil. She will be evil and appearing in battle for the next couple chapters or so, not coming out of it until Face to Face, Part I. I have a couple of ideas on how to have her big surprise revealed, because I have a twist for this story later on, but I'm not sure where to go with it, or rather how to reveal it. But anyway,


	25. Overdrive Part III

**Reflection**

**Chapter 25: Overdrive**

**Part III**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. Well, picking up after dino thunder and the sequel "Today." So, the twins, by this point, have both gotten married. What surprises await them as they take on a new ranger adventure? Oh, and any chapter titled "Overdrive" takes place in 2007._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>"Repeat that to me again slowly,"<em> Hunter demanded as he spoke on the phone with his sister in law. It was only the second week of March and this was the first time Melissa managed to get a hold of him. There were some issues at the academy with a few students that he had to sort out, being the head sensei. So, he had just been informed of his wife's situation. _"What happened?"_

"Your wife," Melissa began slowly, as he asked. "Was put under an evil spell, turning her against us."

_"Please tell me you're joking,"_ Hunter begged. Hearing his wife going evil was not pleasant. He knew how she was when she got like that. She wouldn't remember it right away afterwards, but it would gradually come back to her.

"You think I can stand her being evil either?" the brunette scoffed.

Hunter sighed._ "I can't get down there until the end of the month, but I'll search for her however I can from here."_

"Whatever," Melissa hung up. She leaned into Cam as the two were searching for Jenna. They were also trying to find a way to bring her back to normal. Cam gave his wife a consoling hug and kissed her forehead.

"We'll find her," he assured.

Melissa just hoped that was true.

* * *

><p>"This is my greatest achievement," Moltor cackled as he looked over blueprints for a plan. A few lava lizards were nearby, helping him. "With this powerful machine, I'll destroy the rangers on my way to the jewels." He stared at the giant megazord like machine a few lizards were finishing constructing.<p>

"Impressive," a new voice entered. The villain turned to see his brother walking in, a few chillers behind him. "Quite impressive."

"Flurious," he growled.

"A bit toasty in here," the ice villain commented. "Would you mind turning on the A.C.?"

"Certainly," the hot head agreed. "Turn up the furnace!"

"Thank you," Flurious thanked. "I've been thinking. Now that Miratrix has unleashed Kamdor and turned one of those rangers evil and possesses the parchment that will lead her to the Toru Diamond, I think it's time we bury the hatchet but not in each other's back."

"What for? I have this menacing robot and the giant Dragonizer too." Moltor demanded. A glow they did not expect appeared in the room. When it vanished, an unmorphed Jenna was revealed, her eyes glowing.

"Because teamwork can help get the job done faster," she spoke, smirking at the two villains. They turned to her, getting ready to attack. "Is that really necessary?"

"How did you get in here?" Moltor asked.

Jenna laughed evilly. "That doesn't matter. Now, if you want your plans to be successful, you should combine them. After all, a better plan could come from it."

"How do you know so much?" Flurious wondered, eyeing her to make sure she wasn't fooling them. "I thought you were working with those other buffoons?"

"I work for whoever I want," the brunette scoffed angrily. "Besides, those two are too idiotic for me. And this isn't the first time I've been on the side of evil. Now, unless you want me to find a way to bring back that pathetic fossil from a few years back, and I can and will do so, I suggest you work together."

The two brothers shared a look, wondering if it was an empty threat or if she was dead serious. Her glare told them the answer. With a nod, they accepted her request.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Melissa asked. She was getting worried that they had not yet found a thing on Jenna. Cam was still there and they knew Hunter was searching for her on foot. The others had returned and were helping with the search.<p>

"Nothing," Cam shook his head. The others had been introduced to him and were glad to have some more help, but they knew that he was mostly there in search of his sister in law. The alarms rang.

"Oh great," Ronny groaned. They ran over to the monitors to see what was up.

"Guess we found her," Rose sighed. The screen showed Jenna, Moltor, and Flurious leading an army of chillers and lava lizards through the city.

"Since when did she team up with those two?" Dax frowned.

"That doesn't matter," Melissa shook her head. "We need to get out there and stop them." She gave Cam a quick kiss before leaving with the others.

* * *

><p>"This will draw them out," Flurious stated from where he stood beside a morphed ranger and Moltor. "Then we'll unleash the beast!" Jenna rolled her eyes from underneath her helmet. Could these two get any dumber? She was in command of them now, making sure their plan didn't fail.<p>

"Leave my sister to me," Jenna spoke, no emotion in her voice. "And we can take out two rangers with one stone." It was part of her plan. If one part worked out how she hoped it would, then she could easily do the other part.

Across the way, the rangers ran in.

"Why are they attacking innocent people?" Mack wondered as they helped escort them away.

"Good timing," Flurious remarked as both sides regrouped respectively and faced the other.

"Looks like they've teamed up," Mack continued, getting ready to fight as did the others.

"Attack!" the two villains ordered. Jenna just sat back with them for the moment. Her part would come in later. Weapons drawn, the remaining six rangers rushed the oncoming chillers and lava lizards. Each had their own group to take on. Of course, as always, the foot soldiers weren't the major problem.

"Now?" Moltor turned to the two beside him.

"Not yet," both reprimanded.

"The goal is to tire them out first," Jenna continued. "By doing that, their minds will start to shut down. When that happens, their battle strategies won't be well thought out, leaving us open to attack them." However, that was the least of their worries and Mack and Melissa, both with their weapons drawn, attacked the three. Jenna handled her sister as Moltor and Flurious took on the red ranger.

"I thought you worked for Kamdor and Miratrix?" Melissa grunted as she shoved Jenna back.

"I choose who I work with," she snarled and lunged. "Besides, these two are easier to fool."

"Would've thought that'd be the other way around," the green ranger scoffed.

"There's no way of bringing me back this time," Jenna smirked. "Nothing you do will make me turn back. This is too much fun!" with her energy, she managed to shoot at Melissa, causing her to disappear. "My job here is done." She noticed that in the time she was fighting her twin, things had gone to the megazord. A smirk appeared on her face as she watched the others gte ejected and Mack was still on board as the zord was dragged away. She followed after it.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Moltor cheered as the megazord was washed up on the beach. They were on an island where it was nearly impossible to find them. "We have their mighty megazord."<p>

"It seems that's not all we have," Flurious noted the red ranger. "There's still a life form aboard."

"And the green ranger has been taken care of," a demorphed Jenna appeared.

* * *

><p>"Let me go," Mack pleaded as Moltor and Flurious led him away. Jenna was walking ahead with the ice based villain as Moltor walked behind Mack, making sure he didn't escape. The red ranger was in civilian form as well, and handcuffed.<p>

"Let's destroy him now," the hot head suggested.

"Destroying him now will do no good," Jenna deadpanned. Mack shot her a confused look, but she never turned to see it.

"You'll never get away with this," he continued. Flurious stopped short, causing Jenna to. The villain faced Mack, angry.

"Let me put your mind at ease," he offered. Jenna rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "This island is completely secret."

"You underestimate them," the two rangers spoke. Jenna had a smirk on her face.

She continued when Mack paused. "Underestimating the opponent does no good. However, we have the element of surprise on our side." A plan was forming in her head.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, where are they?" Andrew wondered. They had been monitoring the battle. The three in the base noticed that Melissa and Mack were missing. Cam was more worried for his wife as Andrew was more worried for his son.<p>

"I have no idea sir," the butler replied. "They seem to have disappeared off the map."

"Fuel the SHARC," the mentor ordered. "I'm going to find him."

"It would be pointless to do so when there is no idea of where to being searching," Cam stopped the elder man from doing something rash. "It would be easier to find them from here."

The rangers entered at that moment, looking distressed.

"Guys, what happened out there?" Andrew demanded.

Ronny didn't hesitate to answer. "Flurious and Moltor and Jenna teamed up. They got us from both sides."

"That was brutal," Dax nodded.

"Mack and Melissa are all alone," Will realized. "We have to find them."

"We'll do everything we can Mr. Hartford," Rose assured. "And knowing them, if we can't find them, they'll find us."

* * *

><p>"This was a waste of time," Moltor grumbled as he and Jenna led Mack into the room where the cage was. Melissa was already in the cage, thanks to her twin. Flurious was following them. "There are other ways of dealing with this ranger. He's too powerful to keep in a cell."<p>

"Oh brother," Flurious shook his head. "You've always been so shortsighted. If we can't operate his megazord, then we'll need him." Moltor shoved Mack into the cage. Norg shut the door behind him. "Anyway, Norg and Jenna will make sure they don't try anything, won't you?"

"Why is the other ranger here?" Moltor turned to the white ranger.

"Because she is far more experienced in fighting than the others are," she explained. "By taking her out, it leaves them that much weaker."

"Actually," Norg spoke up, causing the two to turn to him. "I don't really like weapons." Flurious shoved his staff into the Yeti's hands. "Until now." Moltor and Flurious left a demorphed Jenna and Norg to guard the prisoners.

"What's their weakness?" Mack mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Rose sighed as they began their search. Cam was on the phone trying to get help with the search for the missing rangers. "If they're captured somewhere, they're going to do whatever it takes to send a distress signal."<p>

"And when they do," Will continued. "We'll have to get to them quickly."

"And we'll need some serious fire power," Dax finished up. Cam, now off the phone, came over and punched a few things into the computer. He had found out that it was possible to trace the residual power in Melissa's ninja morpher and dino gem, if that would help. And chances were that where she was, Mack was.

"We better get those zords fixed and fast," Ronny stated. "Who wants to be on my pit crew?"

* * *

><p>"Norg," Mack mused as an idea came to mind. He and Melissa were coming up with ideas on how to get out of there. Jenna was asleep in the corner. For some reason, Melissa felt something was off with her twin. She didn't know what, but she knew it was something. "That's an interesting name."<p>

"It's a family name," the Yeti nodded. "Yeah it's short for Nooooooooooooooooorg." Then he blinked, realizing something. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing."

"You know," Melissa picked up on the plan. "For being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other very much."

"Oh no they…" Norg stopped again, realizing his mistake. He covered his mouth and tried to stop from talking. But that didn't work so well. He removed his hand and went on. "Can't be quiet. No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother nitwit and Mr. Moltor calls his brother wimpy." Mack and Melissa shared a look.

"I think they like each other," the Yeti went on. "Ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled. I love sleds!"

After that, Moltor marched in. He didn't take note of Jenna sleeping. "Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the megazord."

"I can't believe you fell for the old 'go check on the prisoners while I steal the megazord from under you' trick," Melissa laughed, a new plan coming to mind. Mack caught on as well. This would be the ticket to their freedom.

"Flurious was right, you know?" Mack picked up. "You really are a…what was it? Nimrod?"

"Nitwit," Melissa corrected.

"He said that?" Moltor gasped. "I knew I couldn't trust him!" he marched off in the direction he came in.

Norg's eyes widened. "Oh, you made him mad. But now he might destroy us all." Flurious walked in from the other direction.

"Where's Moltor?" he demanded. "I told him to check on the prisoners!"

"I thought you were the smart one," Melissa spoke up, catching his attention.

"He's probably gathering lava lizards right now to ambush you," Mack added.

"He wouldn't dare," Flurious snarled.

"Well, you know," Melissa bit her lip. "He did say something about payback. Something about a little red sled. And something about someone being a…"

"Wimp, I think it was?" Mack finished.

"Charge!" Flurious yelled. Chillers came in as Moltor followed by lava lizards did as well. The two sides fought off each other, leaving an opportunity for the two rangers to escape.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for cutting off the chapters before the battles, but I was getting lazy. Anyway, Jenna wouldn't normally fall asleep like that, so what's up with her? And when will they free her? Was what she said true? Only a couple more chapters before she becomes good, but how?


	26. Overdrive Part IV

**Reflection**

**Chapter 26: Overdrive**

**Part IV**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. Well, picking up after dino thunder and the sequel "Today." So, the twins, by this point, have both gotten married. What surprises await them as they take on a new ranger adventure? Oh, and any chapter titled "Overdrive" takes place in 2007. Final part in Overdrive Arc._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Andrew asked as the rangers gathered around the mainframe. Cam was at a different one searching for his sister in law. Melissa went with the others. She was still convinced something was off with her sister. Either way, they had heard Hunter would be there at the end of the week to help out. He was still searching on his end of the woods.<p>

"That's the sweetest thing on wheels I've ever seen," Ronny awed wide-eyed.

"And it can walk too," Rose added.

"What's it called again?" Will wondered.

"Transtek Armor," Melissa supplied. After all, she and Cam had helped finish it.

"When we track down Kamdor and Miratrix," Andrew continued. "You're going to need all the fire power you can get."

"When can we try it out?" Mack asked. He looked around. "Wait a minute. Who gets to use it?"

"This bad boy," Andrew crossed his arms. "When it's finished, you'll all get a turn. Speaking of you all, where's Dax?"

"Guys!" the blue ranger slid into the room, a goofy grin on his face. "Guys, you're not going to believe this. I don't even believe it myself. It's…unbelievable."

"Whoa, slow down there chief," Will chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Look at what I found in a trade magazine," Dax pulled the article out. He began to read what it said. "'New big-budget movie, Ninja Rumba, is holding open auditions for a handsome actor who can perform his own stunts.' I'm perfect!"

"That's great Dax," Ronny spoke up.

"But we're kind of in the middle of something important," Melissa added in. "Remember? Saving the world?"

"We need you," Ronny finished.

"I know," he nodded. "But it's only a one-day shoot. Please."

Andrew shook his head. "Sorry Dax, but they're right. You're needed here. I'm going to have to say no."

* * *

><p>"Let's see what the Hou-ou bird gave us," Miratrix looked over the parchment. Jenna was working for them today, so she was there. Kamdor was looking around.<p>

"Be my guest," he agreed.

"Look here," Miratrix read. "This looks like the ancient symbol for heat. The jewel must be somewhere hot."

"That really narrows things down," Kamdor grumbled.

"I can find it easily," Jenna stated. "With my powers. Heat only fires up my powers and it can't hurt me."

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should get some rest," Cam suggested. He and Melissa were the only ones still in the base. Melissa was tired, but wouldn't admit it. The others had gone off to do whatever it is they wanted to do. They, however, were still searching for Jenna.<p>

"I just can't sleep until I know there's a way to bring her back," she protested. "There has to be some way."

"If we can somehow reverse the spell," Cam mumbled. "But we don't know what exactly caused it. We just think it's a spell, right?"

"I know it's a spell," Melissa nodded. "She would never intentionally turn."

"Okay," Cam sighed. "The hard part is getting her here and figuring out what we can do to get her to turn back."

"And hopefully that won't be much."

* * *

><p>"Looks like the coast is clear," Miratrix observed as the three headed out of the cave. Nothing was in sight, or so they thought.<p>

"Think again Trixi!" the latest monster appeared in front of them. Lava lizards were beside it. Jenna smirked and got out of the way. Her fight was with the rangers, not their enemy. Jenna sat back and watched as the battle commenced. When she saw an opening, she snatched the parcel from Miratrix's grasp and streaked off with it before they could notice.

* * *

><p>"We heard the sensors," Ronny groaned as the rangers, minus Dax, entered. Melissa was jazzed up on coffee. They ran over to the screen which showed a fight between the villains.<p>

"It's a battle for the parchment," Andrew stated. "We need to…wait. Where's Dax?"

"He's uh…taking a walk," Rose lied. "He needed some alone time…actors."

"Fine," Andrew bought it. "But grab him on the way out. Go!"

"I'll search for Jenna," Cam called after them. It was the most he could do at this point. He had upgraded the search in hopes to find any one of her morphers, but was coming up with nothing.

* * *

><p>"Dax?" Rose frowned as the blue ranger joined his teammates. They were overlooking the cliff and spotted the battle below. It looked fierce. Dax had came in wearing his movie costume.<p>

"You went to the audition?" Mack gaped. "My dad told you not to!"

"Technically," Dax began his explanation. "He didn't say I couldn't go to the audition. He just said I couldn't take the part."

"And?" Ronny prompted him to continue.

"I got the part," Dax admitted. "I tried to say no, but yes came out instead."

"Sorry, but we got bigger problems!" Melissa pointed out. Just as she said that, they were all shot down.

"Don't try to crash this party!" the alien warned.

"Time to ranger up," Ronny stated.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

The six rangers morphed. No one took note of their evil seventh watching the entire thing below. If only they knew she had the parchment. It would make things easier. As the fight went on, Jenna studied the paper. She was able to translate most of the symbols and was getting a good idea of where the gem might be. Once she had the diamond in her possession, then she could have more power.

* * *

><p>"We almost had them," Ronny sighed as they entered the base. "But those slippery slugs slipped away."<p>

Andrew turned to them as they walked farther in. "Where's Dax?"

At that, Mack began to stutter an excuse. They all knew where he was, but no one wanted to say it.

"At the audition," Andrew answered his own question. "I explicitly told him not to go."

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"I own the studio that's making the film," he replied. "Dax chose to disobey me, and doing so disrespected you all."

"Now wait a minute Mr. Hartford," Rose cut him off. "It was Dax's dream to be an actor. He just wanted to audition to see if he was good enough…with a little encouragement from…well, a lot of encouragement from me. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Andrew nodded. "Let's hope Dax realizes what is really important without any encouragement."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Kamdor and Miratrix found some help," Melissa remarked as the video feed appeared on the mainframe. It was a while later and this was the first thing that came up.<p>

"Think you guys can handle it?" Andrew asked. "You're only five."

"Six!" someone from behind them spoke. They turned to see Dax standing there, ready for action. The others walked over to welcome him back home.

"So how was your first starring role?" Andrew wondered.

"It was great," the blue ranger chuckled. "But right in the middle of it, I realized that the acting thing was something that I wanted just for me. This power ranger thing is something I do for a lot more people. My movie career can wait. Sorry guys. Sorry Mr. Hartford."

"Apology accepted," Andrew nodded. "Consequences to come later." The others snickered. "Right now, you have a job to do. Go!"

* * *

><p>"Well this is interesting," Jenna huffed. She was atop a building, watching the fight Moltor had begun. She had memorized the parchment and knew where the diamond was. She just had to get to it. And she decided to let the rangers go on a wild goose chase. Jenna was planning to drop the parchment on them and then go get the diamond. It would be easier. "Now where are those damn rangers?" Her answer came when the six landed on the ground in front of the fighting groups.<p>

"Talk about a battle royal," Will commented.

"They're controlling the stuntmen," Dax stated, noting the ninjas from the movie set.

"Perfect," Moltor spotted them. "I'll crush my adversaries in one blow!"He sent a blast that knocked them down. "Attack the power rangers!"

* * *

><p>The rangers were back at the Hartford Mansion. They had gotten the parchment and had not had to fight Jenna today, which was a bonus. The battle had ended as it usually does, the megazord taking out the monster. Things were going well. They just hoped they could get their teammate back soon.<p>

"That was awesome," Ronny beamed. "I can't believe the Transtek's power!"

"It was off the hook," Will agreed.

"I better give this parchment to Mr. H so he can decode it," Rose bounced. Spencer stopped the group by dropping a bucket in front of them.

"Everyone who thinks they don't deserve latrine duty, step back on place," he spoke. Everyone went to do so. "Dax and Rose, not so fast."

"Me?" the pink ranger gasped. "What did I do?"

"Aiding and abetting in a deception," Spencer filled in. "The consequence… you two get to clean all the bathrooms."

"That's not so bad," Dax shrugged.

"My friend," Mack bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You don't know how many bathrooms this place has."

"Twenty seven to be exact," Spencer grinned. He handed the cleaning supplies to the two rangers. "Enjoy."

"Hey," Melissa tried to make them feel better. "Jenna's mansion has more than that."

* * *

><p>AN: I said it was going to be short. I didn't like this episode much. So next up is when Tyzonn comes in. I really don't plan on skipping chapters, but I might skip one or two, or fill in a few fight scenes with random ones. Anyway, what's going to happen next? I may merge the two part Face to Face together and the two part Man of Mercury together, just so things make more sense. Or if they don't, then oh well.


	27. Overdrive Part V

**Reflection**

**Chapter 27: Overdrive**

**Part V**

_A/N: Here is the twin's history as rangers. Well, picking up after dino thunder and the sequel "Today." So, the twins, by this point, have both gotten married. What surprises await them as they take on a new ranger adventure? Oh, and any chapter titled "Overdrive" takes place in 2007. Final part in Overdrive Arc._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Hunter frowned as he headed to open the front door. The door bell rang, so he figured he might as well open it. It was a rainy April fool's day, and the search for Jenna was still going on. He was getting ready to head to San Angeles to help his sister in law and Cam search for her. Of course, this was an interruption.<p>

Hunter walked towards the front door of the mansion. He was sure no one would visit him unexpectedly, or at least without calling first. He knew that much. The blonde thought it just might be another fan or business associate of his wife's. However, when he pulled open the door, no one was in sight. He looked down and his eyes went wide.

There on the steps was his wife, out cold. She was clutching what looked to be a box and didn't look ready to give it up. She was also holding her side, where Hunter noticed a wound and blood. He immediately pulled out his phone and called 911, hoping they'd get there in time to save his wife.

* * *

><p><em>"When you get this, please call me back,"<em> Hunter's voice rang through Melissa's phone. She had noticed she had many voicemails and texts and calls from him. She wondered what was going on, but she had a few more problems at the moment. Like the fact she and the others were in search of the creature that had the stolen parchment. Well, more like they were searching for Mack, who had disappeared with the creature. _"It's really important and I'm freaking out."_

Melissa let out a sigh as she hung up. There wasn't anything she could do from where she was right now.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked her roommate. Melissa blinked and pocketed her phone.

"Well my brother in law is freaking out," she began. "So it's either about something really stupid, Jenna, or him pulling a prank on me. I'm hoping it has something to do with my sister."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Ronny looked at her. "But isn't that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Hunter is Jenna's husband," Melissa shook her head. "So if it was something regarding Jenna, good or bad, he'd call like that. In this case, it being about Jenna would be good because then we know where she is and he can tell us what state she's in."

"Then why don't you call him back?" Will frowned.

"Just wait," Melissa rolled her eyes. A second later, her phone went off and she answered it. "What's up?"

* * *

><p>"They won't let me see her," Hunter complained as he finally got a hold of Melissa. He explained the situation to her and could tell she was shocked. The blonde was unable to sit still. "They won't tell me anything!"<p>

_"But don't they have to let you know these things?"_ Melissa frowned. _"After all, you are her husband."_

"Yeah but the world doesn't know that yet," he hissed. "They can only disclose information to family and as far as they know, I'm not family."

_"Have you told them otherwise?"_ Melissa wondered. This didn't seem right.

"I did, but they aren't listening," he slumped down in a chair in the waiting room. It was crowded, he had to admit, but he still needed to know about his wife. "Hold on," he whispered as a doctor approached him.

"Are you here for Ms. Oliver?" he asked. Hunter nodded and noted the doctor was holding the same box he found Jenna with. "She was holding this and I thought that it would be best for you to hold onto it."

Hunter took the box. "How is she?" he asked. Before the doctor could answer, he was called away by a nurse down the hall. The doctor took off and Hunter sat down in a chair. He put the phone back to his hear and hoped Melissa was still on the line. Curious, he looked in the box to find a glowing gem. "You still there?"

_"Yeah,"_ came the reply. _"Anything?"_

"Nothing," he shook his head. "But what does that diamond you guys are looking for look like?"

_"Why do you need to know?"_ she asked, not understanding fully.

"I think Jenna might have found it."

* * *

><p>"Wait, you what?" Melissa practically shouted. That caused everyone to turn to her. In the time she had been on the phone, Mack and the creature, Tyzonn, had returned and they were just figuring out the parchment. "You think she found the Toru Diamond?" At the mention of that, the others widened their eyes.<p>

_"Well,"_ he breathed. _"Tell me what it looks like and I'll tell you if it matches the jewel in the box I'm holding."_

"Blue, kind of shaped like a cat's head," she listed.

_"That's what I'm seeing here,"_ Hunter nodded, cutting her off.

"We'll be right there," Melissa hung up. She turned to her teammates and mentor and Tyzonn, all who were looking at her curiously. "I think we just found the gem."

* * *

><p>"Please, there has to be something you can tell me!" Hunter yelled at the receptionist. He was getting fed up that he wasn't being told anything by the doctors about his wife's condition. He didn't have the time to deal with this. He needed to know if his wife was okay and going to live. And there were some things he needed to check on himself.<p>

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist replied. "Only family is allowed to know information regarding a patient."

"I'm her husband!" he yelled. The receptionist flinched at his tone. He had been here for hours and heard nothing. "I am family!" A hand was placed on his shoulder from behind.

"Calm down Hunter," a familiar voice eased. "Yelling won't solve anything." He turned to see his sister in law and the other overdrive rangers. "Where's the jewel?"

"Here," he handed her the box. She passed it to Mack who took it. As the others conversed about that, Melissa and Hunter turned back to the receptionist. "I need to know how my wife is."

"Sir, only family…"

"We are family," Melissa cut off the receptionist. "We're here for Jenna Oliver, now Bradley. I'm her sister and he's her husband. Now, what the hell has happened and how is she?"

"I'm sorry," the receptionist apologized. "Her medical records haven't been updated yet." Hunter banged his head on the counter and groaned. Could things get any more confusing? "I'll send a doctor out with the information right away."

"Thank you," Melissa frowned. She led the disgruntled Hunter away and to the chairs. The others sat beside them, wondering about their teammate as well. "Now, what happened again?"

"Look," he sighed. "All I know is that I get ready to help find her, the doorbell rings. I open the door and find her practically unconscious on the doorstep. She's clutching that box in one arm and the other is clutching her side, which is bleeding. I think her stab wound was reopened somehow 'cause it was in the same place. And I called 911 and they brought her here. I've been trying for at least four hours for them to tell me something but they won't!"

"Easy," Melissa soothed. "I'm just as worried as you are." She looked up and saw a doctor coming towards them. It wasn't as crowded as it was earlier, so they assumed that this doctor was coming to get them.

"You here to see Ms. Oliver?" he asked. Hunter and Melissa stood and nodded, facing him. The others were going to follow, but figured it best to wait here.

"Mrs. Bradley," they both corrected.

"Right," he nodded, reading over his notes. "Come with me." They followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p>"We finally managed to get her to sleep," Dr. Hudson replied as he opened the door to Jenna's room. She was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Her side had been stitched up and bandaged. As far as they could tell, aside from some bruising and minor cuts, she was fine. "There are some things we're afraid to try due to her current state."<p>

Hunter walked over and sat next to Jenna, holding her hand. He sat on the side facing the door. Melissa stood on the other side of the bed next to the doctor, who was still looking over the charts.

"Well what's wrong with her?" the brunette demanded.

"Well," he sighed. "A wound was made on top of a scar she had gotten a while back, like a few years ago."

"Stab wound," Melissa nodded, recognizing it.

Dr. Hudson continued. "We've managed to stitch and bandage that up. We concluded she has a minor concussion, may suffer some amnesia." Melissa and Hunter shared a knowing look. Knowing that little tidbit of information, they could conclude she was back to the side of good. "And we're afraid to do some things thanks to some tests we ran and the results we got back."

"Test results?" Melissa blinked, turning to him. "What kind of tests?"

"The usual tests for any further damage aside from what's visible," the man stated. "We found something we did not expect, and we're curious on how none of you noticed it before."

"Noticed what?" Hunter croaked, looking up. Doctor Hudson pointed at Jenna's stomach, which the two ninjas noticed was slightly bigger than normal. Both frowned and shared a look. Last they noticed, Jenna was perfectly normal.

"Have either of you noticed is she was exhibiting weird eating habits, sleeping patterns, mood swings?" Dr. Hudson wondered, looking back and forth between them.

"We haven't seen her in about a month before now," Melissa bit her lip. "She disappeared out of the blue and he found her this morning."

"But you never noticed anything odd before then?"

"Nothing at all," Hunter shook his head. "What's wrong with her, then?"

"You really don't know?" Dr. Hudson raised an eyebrow. Both shook their heads. "She's about four months pregnant."

At that, both ninjas eyes widened. Hunter paled and fainted at the shock and Melissa could only blink. It all made sense now. Jenna had been acting a bit more bitchy while evil and when she was kidnapped, she could tell something was off. Now it all made sense.

"So," she began, blinking. "She's four months pregnant? And that stab wound didn't cause any problems regarding it?"

"Surprisingly not," Dr. Hudson looked over the charts again. "We're a little confused by that. I guess you could call it a miracle though. Other than that, she'll be perfectly fine. We just want to keep her here a few days to monitor her and make sure she's all right. And she has to take it easy for a while."

"Thank you doctor," Melissa thanked. Dr. Hudson left the room. Melissa walked over to her brother in law and created an ice cube, shoving it down his shirt. He shot awake and bolted upright, trying to get it out. When he was fine, she smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he rubbed the spot where she slapped him. He was just as shocked, maybe more so. He was going to become a father in just five months, and he had no idea until now. They planned on having kids in the future, but not this soon.

"What the hell do you think it was for?" she hissed. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Oh like you haven't done that," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but at least we were protected!" she countered. "And I am not discussing that part of my life with you!"

"Fine but don't chew me out for this," he pleaded. "It could've happened at any time, and it just so happens to be now."

"Well I guess you're gonna have to take over her ranger duties," Melissa crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Hunter sighed and sat back down in his previous spot. He regained his hold on his wife's hand and let his thoughts wander. Melissa decided to go fill her teammates in on what happened.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? You found out how Jenna was pregnant with Melody. Anyway, this is as far as I go into the overdrive arc. This story is coming to an end. Only a couple more chapters left. So what'd you think so far?


	28. Answers

**Reflection**

**Chapter 28: Answers**

_A/N: So no more ranger adventures. The kids are shocked to learn about this stuff, but it helps them realize more about the different kinds of training they had. Only this and another chapter left, then an epilogue/preview of the sequel. What's going to happen now? Fair warning, this and the next chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from any show. I only own my original characters._

* * *

><p>"Wait," Melody interrupted the story. She didn't need to hear much more about their days as a ranger to understand what was happening, but wanted her own question answered. "You were a ranger when you were pregnant with me? And you got stabbed while pregnant?"<p>

"Sadly yes," Jenna admitted. "I was ignoring the signs of pregnancy and was careless. But everything worked out. Your father took over my job as the white overdrive ranger, giving him a new color. He took on those duties and I had you during the final battle. He nearly missed it too."

"And during the once a ranger team up," Melissa picked up with a smile. "Me, your Aunt Tori, and your Aunt Kira chased Hunter around for not telling us about it and their marriage."

"But you already knew?" Mike frowned.

"Yes, but I was waiting to do that to him until I had some backup."

"Anyway, about February 2008, we find ourselves trapped in ranger business again," Jenna continued on. "Hunter had gotten a job at Jungle Karma Pizza, and I helped out there, helping one of my mentors, RJ. About a month later, Mel and three others come in, looking for their master."

"Is this the Pai Zhuq story?" Andrea perked up. She loved animal spirits.

"Yep," the singer nodded. "Anyway, me and RJ were the two masters. I didn't become a ranger because I was too busy with raising my child. So Mel, your Aunt Lily, and uncles Casey and Theo became the Jungle Fury rangers."

"And a couple months into that, I found out I was pregnant with Mike," Melissa sighed. "Which meant I couldn't use the blackmail I had for her when she was pregnant as a ranger and fighting. Either way, Cam took over as the green jungle fury ranger for me while I sat back and relaxed. Later on in the journey, J and the three other masters had been kidnapped and turned into the spirit rangers, evil rangers controlled by Dai Shi."

"That was not a fun time," Jenna grumbled. "Once we broke free, we helped out the rangers in the final battle, which was also when Mel had gone into labor. And the rest is history."

"Okay, but what about us becoming rangers?" Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"That is a different story," Tommy began, sitting back. He really wish he didn't have to send his daughter to fight evil, but it was the way it had to be. "When you were all about five or six and we had to leave for a while, it was because of ranger duties."

"Well, Cam was the one who left instead of me," Melissa corrected. "He and these two became samurai rangers."

"Those powers are passed down in the family for generations," Jenna went on. "The powers go to the eldest. Two powers belonged to our family, one to our biological dad, one to our biological mom. Since our eldest brother David denied the position, it went to me, given that I am the third eldest."

"So she, Cam, me, and a few others we never met before had to defend the world for about a year when you were around five," Tommy added. "We held onto the folding zords, which indicate our color and the power we pass on to our eldest."

"So we're power rangers based on family?" Melody blinked. "Cool!" The three on the couch pulled out different object.

"Mike," Melissa looked at her son. "This is the bear folding zord. Your father used it when he fought a second time as the green samurai ranger, forest powers."

Mike took the zord and it opened up for him.

"Andy," Tommy called to his daughter. "This is the dolphin folding zord. I used it as the white samurai ranger, ice powers."

"And Melody," Jenna smiled at her daughter. "This is the wolf folding zord. I used it as the purple samurai ranger, thunder powers."

The two girls took their zords. Each opened up for them. None of the kids knew what to say. This was too much of a shock for them.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter, the teens express how they feel as they babysit their siblings. Anyway, what's going to happen?


	29. Can We Do This?

**Reflection**

**Chapter 29: Can We Do This?**

_A/N: Final chapter. Small epilogue will follow. The three teens figured out they are to become rangers. What do they think of that? It is now a week later and a new month and new year has come. Do they think they can handle becoming rangers and learning the way of the samurai? This may be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Well," Andrea sighed as the three teens sat on the back porch. Their siblings were running around the yard and playing. Their parents were elsewhere in the building. The three teens were still processing the fact they had to become rangers and didn't know when. "What now?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Melody turned to her cousin with a frown.

"What now?" Andrea repeated. "I mean, we're given a big responsibility and we have to worry about this on top of average life. So, what do we do now?"

"Go back to normal," Mike shrugged, leaning back. "Act as if this never happened. Besides, we don't know when we'll be called."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "They said that the call may never come, or it could come within the next week, or in a couple years. I say we kick back and enjoy life while we can."

"Live like we're dying," Andrea caught on. There were still many thoughts they all had going through their heads, but were best left alone. The three watched their siblings play. They had nothing to worry about. Why couldn't they take the job someday?

"It had to be us," Melody whispered, answering the question on all their minds. The other two sighed in agreement. "It's our destiny. We can't change that. They have their own and we have ours. If ours involves becoming rangers, then so be it."

"I really hate that ninja belief stuff," Andrea chuckled, shaking her head.

"It was either be a ninja or become a Pai Zhuq student," she shrugged. "Frankly, I thought becoming a ninja was cooler."

"Well animal spirit stuff isn't meant for everyone," Andrea rolled her eyes. All three teens studied the Pai Zhuq ways and learned the methods through Melissa and Jenna, but Andrea was the most experienced in that field. The other two were more experienced as ninjas.

"Whatever," Melody smirked. "Ninjas are still cooler."

"Mike," Andrea turned to her cousin. "Which is cooler; a ninja or Pai Zhuq master?"

"I'm staying out of this argument," the future green ranger backed away. He knew how is cousins got when they argued like this. It was amusing, but never anything too serious. At least, nothing has gotten serious yet.

"But we need to know," Melody begged. The two got up and ran after Mike. He always ended their fights, but caused another. So, he didn't end the fights.

And little did they know that their lives would really change in only a matter of a couple years.

* * *

><p>AN: As said, it was going to be short. Anyway the next chapter is an epilogue/preview and that will be short. I really can't wait for that story.


	30. In Two Years

**Reflection**

**Chapter 30: In Two Years**

_A/N: Just a teeny epilogue._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p><em>A girl with a passion for animals and animal spirits…<em>

"This is going to be great!"

"Calm down Andrea. It's nothing we haven't done before."

_A boy who likes to goof off…_

"And now she's mad I shot her with a water balloon."

"Mike! You are so dead!"

_And a girl with a handicap…_

"Melody, can you hear us?"

_Together, these three along with four others have to save the world from the oncoming Nighlok attack. How will they be able to handle what's in store and dealing with love interests, teenage problems, and saving the world?_

* * *

><p>AN: What's to come? Look for the sequel "Moving On," coming soon.


End file.
